Hey Arnold Los Patakis: El Regreso De Arnold
by Yenko Mora
Summary: Inspirado por un chat de Craig Bartlett siguiendo lo mas fiel que se pueda algunas escenas , perspectivas y nuevos personajes que el mismo tenia contemplado incluir: Los patakis una serie que habla de la vida diaria de Helga en la secundaria sin Arnold
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos mi nombre es YENKO VXR , he decidido hacer un fic sobre el ultimo chat que publique de Craig Bartlett, que habla sobre la serie Los Patakis y algunos personajes importantes de la serie tomare algunas partes de ese guion para los que no lo han visto sepan porque , como y que , para darle un vistazo a los chats y además apoyarnos con una firma para hacer que la serie de Hey Arnold regrese con nuevos capítulos entren al grupo : .com/#!/groups/212879485459022/ también claro incluiré algunos personales nuevos para continuar el fic:

Los Patakis Capitulo 1: Un Día De Nostalgia

**- Todo termino**…. - Murmura un niño rubio con cabeza de balón, con la ropa algo rasgada y con unas cuantas heridas, -**al fin encontré a mis padres y ese ladrón estará preso por el resto de su vida.**

-A su lado esta una niña rubia de una sola ceja que no puede estar más feliz de estar al lado de ese niño que le ha causado tanto revoltijo de sentimientos por 6 largos años de su vida, ambos están en medio de la jungla de san Lorenzo , descansando a lado de una hermosa y cristalina cascada apartados de su grupo de 5to grado que en pocos minutos iba a regresar a Hillwood, al fin encontraron a los padres de Arnold y los rescataron junto con todo el poblado de san Lorenzo de las garras de "La sombra" y sus matones.

**- Es genial cabeza de balón y que harás ahora regresaras a casa con tus padres y con esas extrañas, pero adorables personas de la casa de huéspedes**? - Le pregunta la niña de cabello rubio y moño rosa

**-De hecho me Helga…. no regresare, me quedare aquí con mis padres, ellos planean quedarse aquí, fue bastante tiempo sin verlos y ahora que los tengo conmigo quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, aun no pueden regresar ya que la enfermedad no desaparece del todo y deben quedarse aquí para evitar que termine con los ojos verdes….** - le contesto el pequeño niño rubio.

-Helga no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y derramar una lagrima de tristeza, Arnold no regresara y no volverá a verlo, Arnold nota esto y la abraza a lo que siempre fue una fría niña y dura pero que ahora parecía ser la más frágil y delicada de las flores, pero porque esa tristeza?

**-Me alegra que al fin todo sea como siempre quisiste pero si las cosas son así no puedo guardar esto en mi y tengo que decírtelo en caso de que no pueda volver a verte, Arnold…..Yo… Siempre te he amado…! **

- Le confiesa Helga con voz entrecortada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, - **Aquella vez te lo negué y asegure que me deje llevar por el momento pero te mentí Arnold ya no puedo ocultarlo, de alguna manera siempre lograste ver a través de mi frio y áspero exterior y lograste ver mi suave, cursi y sentimental interior… -**La rubia al decir estas palabras hace que Arnold recuerde aquel sueño donde estaba casado con Helga y la Helga de su sueño empieza a decirle toda la verdad, -**Es cierto que siempre fui malvada pero es porque temía mostrar mis sentimientos, pero siempre lo supiste** **verdad?; Puedo ser ruda al principio pero en el fondo soy una buena persona y no te detesto de verdad me gustas mucho….**

-A esto Arnold tiene otro lio de recuerdos en su cabeza ,recuerda aquel viaje a la playa, la obra escolar, el tango con ella el día de los inocentes que aunque hay sido una pequeña venganza contra el plan de Helga , disfruto ese baile más que cualquiera que haya tenido en toda su vida, y algo más que creyó haber olvidado , recordó a Hilda, esa chica de su sueño donde visita a su primo Arnie que era la versión (para el claro) poética, romántica y hermosa, de la Helga real. – **Como pude haber sido tan ciego Dios mio! **– Se lamentaba Arnold.

-Aunque no todo tiene mucha conexión son demasiadas coincidencias, así que todo eso pareció dar una fuerte reacción en el pecho de Arnold haciéndolo latir como loco, un latir que ni Ruth ni Lila habían podido provocar en él y comprendió algo, inconscientemente también estuvo enamorado de Helga aunque solo necesitaba un empujón y el momento adecuado para pensar en ello, su distracción y su preocupación en hacer feliz a la gente a su alrededor lo hacía olvidar su propia felicidad y no darse cuenta del verdadero amor que tocaba a su puerta pero que traviesamente siempre se escondía.

-La mirada de Arnold lo decía todo pareció perderse al mirar aquellos ojos celestes inundarse en claras lagrimas de un dolor muy profundo. –**Oye linda.. por favor no llores mas**….- Dijo Arnold.

-Helga sorprendida, levanto la mirada para ver si se había equivocado en lo que escuchaba pero no, ahí estaba, Arnold mirándola de una manera muy especial hablándole de cerca, no imagino verlo así nunca, esos ojos color verdes tenían un brillo que jamás había salido de ellos, y esa mirada parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser con cada instante que la observaba, una mirada que descargaba una ola de sentimientos que todos esos años el niño rubio ignoro a sus indirectas pareció inundar toda su alma dejándola sin aliento lo que no le permitió terminar.

-**Me parece increíble darme cuenta de lo tonto y distraído que fui al no notar a ese Ángel que estuvo procurando mi bien estar y dándome un cariño que tal vez nunca respondería.**

- **Y así aun nunca me di por vencida mi amor.** -Le contesto una niña que estaba temblando al darse cuenta que esto no era un sueño y que de verdad estaba pasando lo que siempre anhelo escuchar de la boca de Arnold.

-Arnold no podía resistirse más esos labios cerezos de Helga, parecían invitarlo a probarlos esta vez con la intensidad y el cariño que merecían de el, el niño rubio no podía con esas fuertes ansias.

-**Fueron tantos sacrificios de tu parte y aquí me tienes con el corazón a punto de reventarme el pecho suplicando ese calor que lo cobijara del frio y solitario lugar donde vive. -** Helga inmóvil ante intensas palabras solo pudo sonrojarse y dejarse cobijar por los brazos del niño rubio y estar por debajo de el como el último instante antes de ser arrojada por él a la piscina en el baile de el día de los inocentes.

-**Fui una cobarde Arnold, tuve tantas oportunidades de decirte lo que de verdad sentía y muchas veces al tratar de ocultarlo termine hiriéndote , como puedes querer amar a alguien tan cobarde como yo? – **Le explicaba Helga a Arnold**.**

**-Y yo también Helga, no pude ser más torpe al no darme cuenta todos estos años que esa era tu forma de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos y llamar mi atención…. Esa inocencia amor, es lo más puro que hay en ti y ha vencido todos esos obstáculos que no me permitían ver mas allá de lo que quise ver muchas veces….. **- Sin más palabras la beso, ese tierno, largo y dulce momento se apodero de ellos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, incluso el fuerte estruendo de la cascada que tenían enfrente había desaparecido; Helga al sentir que se desmayaba se sujetaba del cuello de Arnold, y el acariciaba la suave y delicada piel de su rostro, el momento era único, ellos 2, no había más, nada rompía esa inocente y fuerte unión.

-Arnold se separa unos momentos de ella para decirle. **- No llores mas amor, ten en cuenta que por más fuerte que sea la distancia siempre iré de la mano contigo en todo momento y lugar, puedes contar que aunque físicamente no esté contigo estaré ahí a tu lado, y tu mi amada princesa ocuparas aquel lugar tan desolado, gris y vacio en mi corazón y que ahora adornaras con la resplandeciente y calida luz de tu bello ser; Ahora y en toda mi vida no importa que se atraviese, TE AMARE POR EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS Y AUNQUE DIOS DECIDA QUITARME DE ESTE MUNDO TE JURO QUE REENCARNARIA PARA ENCONTARTE Y SER FELIZ EN OTRA VIDA….**

_No puedo verte triste porque me mata_

_tu carita de pena, mi dulce amor,_

_me duele tanto el llanto que tu derramas_

_que se llena de angustia mi corazón._

_Yo sufro lo indecible si tu entristeces,_

_no quiero que la duda te haga llorar,_

_hemos jurado amarnos hasta la muerte_

_y si los muertos aman,_

_después de muertos amarnos más._

_Si yo muero primero, es tu promesa,_

_sobre de mi cadáver dejar caer_

_todo el llanto que brote de tu tristeza_

_y que todos se enteren de tu querer._

_Si tu mueres primero, yo te prometo,_

_escribiré la historia de nuestro amor_

_con toda el alma llena de sentimiento;_

_la escribiré con sangre,_

_con tinta sangre del corazón_

_Si tu mueres primero, yo te prometo,_

_escribiré la historia de nuestro amor_

_con toda el alma llena de sentimiento;_

_la escribiré con sangre,_

_con tinta sangre del corazón_

-**Al fin todo es como siempre lo soñé…..** dice Helga para sus adentros sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Arnold, pero algo pasa, una oscuridad los rodea poco a poco y Arnold empieza a desaparecer, Helga se ve sola y confundida llamando a Arnold una y otra vez, y solo escucha la voz de Arnold diciendo una y otra vez " no regresare " pero no logra verlo, de repente PUM!.

Helga esta en el suelo de su habitación envuelta por las sabanas de su cama abrazada de su almohada, **-Ahh no puede ser, ese sueño de nuevo!** -Se quita la sabana y solo se ven unos pies descalzos caminar hacia el armario de su habitación y adentrarse en él, no se logra ver aun Helga, solo se puede ver una bella y un poco torneada silueta a causa de la tenue luz de una par de focos en forma de velas, toma un libro , y comienza a escribir:

"**Oh Arnold mi amor, mi cálido sol de cada mañana, mi calma a este desesperado ser necesitado de tu afecto, eh estado soñando contigo en aquel momento más feliz de mi desdichada y solitaria vida, es que no he evitado preguntarme si se trata de una señal o una llamada de atención de mi corazón a correr a buscarte.**

**Este mes exactamente se cumplen lo que son para mí los 3 más largos y tristes años de mi joven vida sin verte de nuevo , pero al menos lo que me hace querer seguir viviendo y terminar otro día es que sin duda llegara la hora del sueño en donde siempre vuelvo a verte e incluso sentirte, oh amor! Donde estarás en estos momentos? Pensaras en mi? Habrá alguien más intentando abrir las puertas de tu corazón? Son cosas que me inquietan ya que de los correo electrónicos que me envías diariamente me mencionas las miles de cosas que vives allá en San Lorenzo y claro acompañado de tan bellos versos y cumplidos que me escribes solo haces que te ame y extrañe mas cada día que no estás conmigo mi amor, solo espero ser la verdadera inspiración de tan bellas palabras que leo en tus cartas O TE ARREPENTERIAS CABEZA DE BALON!...** - Escribe esto último mientras se oyen que tocan la puerta de su habitación.

-**Helga cariño es hora de levantarse, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de secundaria…** -Era su madre, Miriam, quien estaba levantándola para ir a la escuela mientras ella estaba quitándose algunos rollos de su cabello ya que tenía que ir a su reunión con su grupo de la DOBLE A y después ir a su empleo en una importante televisora de la ciudad, -**El desayuno estará en unos momentos querida, no tardes.**

-**ENSEGUIDA VOY MADRE!**! -Grito Helga desde el armario, de tal emotivo sueño que tuvo olvido por completo que hoy es el primer día de clases, guardo todo rápida y cuidadosamente y salió corriendo al baño el cual estaba ocupado y toca desesperadamente la puerta TOC TOC TOC!

-Del otro lado de la puerta se oye una suave y consentidora voz. **- Helga eres tú? **

**Espera hermanita** **ya casi termino….** -Helga ya se desesperada.

**-APRESURATE OLGA, DEJA DE ACTUAR FRENTE AL ESPEJO TENGO QUE BAÑARME PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!..-** Olga sale del baño con el cabello un poco más largo y con un atuendo de campesina, desde su regreso de Bennington a estado dedicándose a la actuación y ensayando para musicales de Broadway.

**-Lo siento hermanita entre a peinarme y me deje llevar…** Helga sarcástica como siempre ha solido ser contesta**. –Ay no te fijes Olga alcabo en 30 minutos empiezan mis clases , pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus líneas..**

Olga contesta. –**No es necesario hermanita lo haremos cuando regreses…** -Y le aprieta las mejillas , la irritada rubia rechazando el gesto de Olga le da un leve manotazo apartando su mano, **-Si** **princesa como quieras…** -Y entra rápidamente al baño, al abrir el grifo de la llave esta salía a gran presión y muy helada por lo que como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad recordó aquel instante con Arnold sentados enfrente de la fría y cristalina agua de la cascada que salpicaba el rostro de ambos y pareció sentirse flotar de nuevo al tan solo recordar el tibio tacto de los labios de Arnold sobre los suyos cuando…TOC TOC TOC

**-OLGA APRESURATE LLEVAS 15 MINUTOS EN EL BAÑO Y AUN DEBES DESAYUNAR APRESURATE!** – Era Big Bob que se había despertando con tremendo alboroto que había hecho Helga por sacar a Olga del baño. **–Soy Helga papa...enseguida voy, DIOS!...** -Le respondió a su padre.

**-Qué rayos me está pasando, primero esos sueños que llevan casi 1 año recordándome esos momentos con mi amor, luego recitar poesía cada amanecer y luego quedar fuera del aire casi por 20 minutos, cielos estoy muy enferma todo esto estara tratando de decirme algo? En fin debo** a**presurarme**; -Tal como lo dijo en menos de 5 minutos estaba impecable y corrió a su habitación a mudarse de ropa, su atuendo era común algo parecido al anterior, un suéter completamente rosa pálido, unos jeans azules y unas deportivas negras, solo modifico levemente su rostro 2 aretes en cada oreja y un poco de rímel en las pestañas. **-Y nada más!.** -Pensaba ella, pero algo no le terminaba de agradarle;

**-Rayos mi moño se ve algo infantil y estúpido, no se verá** **normal en una chica de secundaria, pero me niego a deshacerme de él, es como si me arrancara un dedo o algo así….YA SE!"** -Dijo acertadamente y se lanzo a su closet de nuevo… **-Este no, ni** **este, este es muy ridículo porque aun tengo esto?** Decía mientras descartaba varios sombreros de una caja. **-ESTE! Este es genial**, **discreto y cubre a la perfección mi gran moño**, y así se puso una gorra azul, que aparte de cubrir aquel pedazo de historia que ha estado con ella desde sus 3 años si no es que mas, pensaba que esa gorra azul era como una forma de llevar y recordar a Arnold diariamente, así salió de su alcoba y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, devoro rápidamente su almuerzo, **-Rayos 10 minutos para entrar** **a la escuela y aun debo pasar por phoebe, me voy! **

**-ESPERA HELGA!"** se oyó en coro a voz de 3 personas

**-Dame un segundo Helga solo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y sé que pondrás en alto el apellido Pataki en tu escuela, debes ser inteligente y sobre todo muy cuidadosa en las decisiones que tomas en esta etapa de tu vida ya que serán de suma importancia y te definirán como una persona responsable a y lo olvidaba debes estar aquí a las 3 pm máximo jovencita nada de desviarte al salir** **de clases;** -Le dijo Big Bob entregándole un celular nuevecito y uno de los mejores en el mercado, Helga solo miro el celular pensando, **-Y esto? Quien va a hablarme?** …Pero lo acepto con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Ay cariño me haces la madre más feliz ver a una gruñona niña como tu convertida en una mujercita lista para vencer nuevos retos, me hace querer gritar de felicidad se que nada te detendré para cumplir tus metas hija; **-Le dijo Miriam entregándole un completo y delicioso almuerzo.

-Y por ultimo hablo Olga..-**Yo no podría asegurarte y hablar con todos cuando te digo , que estamos contigo y que nos enorgullecemos de ser una familia tan unida y apoyarte en todo lo que podamos, te quiero mi Hermanita bebe**. -Le dijo llorando chorreando litros de rímel como suele hacerlo al llorar, Helga le dio un leve abrazo a su hermana y la aparto lo mas gentilmente que pudo, sintió que se le salían las lagrimas, es como si todo ese amor familiar que estuvo ausente durante varios años hacia ella se le demostrara en tan corto momento familiar, solo paso su brazo enfrente de sus ojos secando unas pocas lagrimas antes de que terminaran de salir y les sonrió y abrazo a su toda su familia y se dispuso a irse, todas la miraron y le dijeron un cálido;

**-Adiós Helga**. –Así salió de su hogar pero al pisar el primer escalon de su pórtico recordó algo;

**-Cielos que tonta soy, COMO PUDE HABERME OLVIDADO DE EL! **-Entro corriendo por toda su casa y se lanzo a su cama buscando desesperadamente y al buscar bajo una de sus almohadas lo encontró, su viejo relicario de Arnold pero con una foto un poco más reciente que le tomo en medio de la jungla sin que este se diera cuenta; **-Aquí estas mi amor, te juro que fue un grave** **error haberte olvidado pero este día es de locos y apenas esta empezando**.

-Y así corrió de nuevo por toda su casa, salió de ella y miro su nuevo celular, rayos 7:50 el autobús ya se fue, es hora de correr, solo espero que phoebe siga en su casa y corrió en busca de su amiga y lista para empezar lo que parece una nueva etapa llena de retos, confusiones y experiencias

Soy nuevo en esto de lo Fics asi que por favor denme sus opiniones ;D , la cancion que ocupe para este Fic se llama "Nuestro Juramento" y es Original de Julio Jaramillo pero me late mas un poco mas como la canta el autor Charlie zaa en fin que sea de su agrado amigos , estare subiendo la 2da parte en un rato que tenga , nos vemos..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos aquí está la segunda parte de mi Fic de Los Patakis gracias a todas y todos los chavales del Facebook , Bros ustedes me dan más ganas de querer seguir escribiendo…

GRACIAS TOTALES! Sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capitulo

Los Patakis Capitulo 2: El Primer Día De Secundaria

**- RAYOS 7:54 am! No puedo llegar tarde… no hoy!** – Exclamaba una apresurada y cansada chica rubia subiendo las escaleras del pórtico de su amiga. – **Al menos espero que Phoebe aun esté en** **su casa…-**Y toca desesperadamente la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga y abre la madre de esta.

**- Si?** -Ah Hola Helga; saluda amablemente la madre de Phoebe**. -Buenos días Sra. Heyerdahl!...** **Phoebe sigue…. aquí?** -Pregunta casi sin aliento la rubia.

**-No Helga, lo siento estaba tan nerviosa anoche por el primer día de clases que no pudo dormir** **bien, y se le hizo tarde en la mañana, acaba de salir corriendo ya que perdió el autobús quizá la** **alcances**. -Termino se decirle la madre de su amiga. –**Tratare señora, muchas gracias, NOS** **VEMOS!** – Termino por gritarle Helga alejándose corriendo.

**-Caramba no puedo creer que esa pequeña chica corra tan rápido no logro verla, uff siento que en cualquier momento arrojare las tripas, me acostumbre tanto a correr distancias pequeñas en el** **campo Gerald que este trayecto se me ha hecho eterno**. -Dijo la exhausta rubia.

-Ya alcanzaba a ver la escuela y también logro ver a una delgada chica de anteojos correr desesperadamente del otro lado de la acera. –**Phoebe, Phoebe aguarda!** – Gritaba Helga

-Phoebe volteo hacia atrás donde creyó oír a alguien gritando su nombre.-**Helga apresúrate!;** **espera cruzare a tu lado después del autobús.**

-Helga y Phoebe seguían corriendo y mirándose brevemente, entonces paso un autobús frente a ellas obstruyendo la vista de ambas, Helga noto un espectacular que estaba en el autobús, una bella vista de una playa al atardecer que hacia brillar tenuemente el mar mientras un chico y una chica corrían en la arena a la orilla del mar, en un flashback, Helga recordó aquel programa de "Nenas De La Bahía" que veía mientras iba en el auto con sus padres rumbo a la playa en aquellas vacaciones donde frustro los planes de la malvada Summer, en el que imagino ser ella la que corría con Arnold en lugar de los actores de aquel programa televisivo, y como de sorpresa vio a Arnold igual que aquel día, corriendo junto a ella sin playera con pantalones cortos y sus largos y rubios cabellos eran levantados por el aire de la costa, Helga pareció desconectarse y revivir dicha escena, cuando muy tarde escucho el llamado de su amiga.

**- HELGA CUIDADO CON EL POSTE!- PUMMMMMM!** .-Se oye un fuerte y seco golpe que dejo en K.O a la rubia….

**- Helga, Helga estas bien?** -Dijo un preocupado Arnold sosteniendo a Helga en sus brazos.

**- Si Arnold estoy bien y dame espacio para respirar, SI! –Dijo la molesta niña de coletas.**

**-Acabas de llamarme Arnold?** -Pregunto el niño rubio. **–Si cabeza de balón así que deja de** **mirarme** **y ayúdame, quieres?** Replico la molesta chica. **–Helga sé que no vas a creer esto, pero** **una bola de beisbol te golpeo en la cabeza y has tenido amnesia los últimos días**.- Le explico Arnold**. – Al decir verdad me siento un poco extraña...** -Dice Helga rascándose la cabeza y mirado los preocupados ojos verdes del rubio. Pero algo interrumpe esa charla.

**-Helga…..Helga…..puedes oírme?….Helga….** –Decía Phoebe mientras abofeteaba a Helga tratando de despertarla**.-QUE DIABLOS ME PASO?** -Dijo la confundida rubia regresando en sí, estaba soñando con aquel momento donde fingió tener amnesia para que Arnold siguiera siendo bueno con ella.

**-Estabas corriendo y lo único que alcance a ver que es estabas volteando a un costado tuyo como si fueras viendo a alguien y al notarte distraída te advertía que venía el poste pero no alcanzaste a** **detenerte.** -Explico Phoebe.

**-Caramba** **ayúdame a levantarme que tenemos que seguir corriendo para llegar a clases.** Le decía Helga**. –Es tarde Helga son las 8:15 las clases ya empezaron pero por fortuna ya estamos frente a la secundaria solo restara explicar lo que paso y llevarte a la enfermería… **-Explicaba Phoebe.

**-8:15! , Phoebe entiendo que fue un duro golpe pero me fui por tanto tiempo! Porque no hiciste algo para despertarme si era necesario hubieras tomado esa manguera del jardín y me hubieras mojado con ella!...**-Comentaba la eufórica Helga.

**-Lo sé amiga pero no despertabas todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido he estado tratando de levantarte, comenzabas a asustarme…en fin hay que entrar y explicar al profesor lo que ha pasado.**-Termino de decir Phoebe.

**-Tienes razón no arreglaremos nada estando aquí paradas como bobas. **-Dijo la rubia,Helga se levanto y camino con Phoebe hacia la escuela, Procedieron a entrar a ella y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, todos los estudiantes seguían en los pasillo con hojas en mano, al parecer estaban siendo acomodados por grupos y estaban organizando a los chicos de nuevo ingreso, mientras los alumnos mayores causaban desastre para que fuera más tardado el proceso y pudieran seguir sin entrar a clase, entraron sigilosamente sin llamar la atención y burlaron a la trabajadora social que estaba cuidando la entrada, lo lograron entraron a los pasillos al caminar un poco se encontraron con Lila.

–**Hola chicas que alegría verlas!, que tal pasaron las vacaciones?** -Pregunta una Lila muy diferente a la memoria de Helga, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, claramente se veía que sus pechos seguían desarrollándose pero tenía unas grandes y peligrosas caderas debido a las clases de ballet que su padre le había podido pagar ya que había mejorado su situación económica al ascender en su trabajo, su peinado ya no iba peinado en 2 coletas sino que ahora lo usaba suelto y era muy largo lo que le resaltaba generosamente las curvas de su cuerpo, aquel vestido verde con el que se le solía ver siempre había sido cambiado por ropa más moderna, una blusa blanca sin mangas, jeans grises y zapatillas descubiertas, sin duda una bella adolescente de escasas 13 primaveras.

**-Mira Phoeps, la señorita perfecta le ha dado algo más de volumen a otra cosa aparte de su cabello.** –Helga , Phoebe Y Lila rieron…

**-Ay chicas las extrañe mucho chicas.** -Continuo la pelirroja.

Desde la estancia de Arnold en San Lorenzo, no había razón por la que Helga odiara a Lila por lo que esta última había completado un confiable y excelente tercio de secretos, aventuras y anécdotas entre Helga, Phoebe y Lila...

**-Hola Lila! Pues de mi parte me la pase genial en compañía de mis padres, leyendo un montón de libros y saliendo casi diario con Gerald, ustedes saben, al cine, a bailar, al estadio de beisbol…nada serio con el claro jejeje…. todo como amigos obviamente.** –Dijo Phoebe esto último algo nerviosa..

**-Y que tal tu Helga, Como te fue en tu viaje a Francia? **-Seguía preguntando Lila.

**-Pues todo muy bien, fue gracias a Big Bob, al menos estar tanto tiempo mirando el futbol y anotar esos estúpidos códigos que pasan en los comerciales de cerveza en medio de los partidos le dieron algo mejor que una enorme barriga y una trasero mas flácido jajaja.** –Rieron las 3 al mismo tiempo**.-Pero no fue gran cosa solo fueron 3 semanas de gastos pagados las otras 2 semanas las pago el.**- Terminaba de decir Helga.

**-Qué maravilla Helga! Pero Francia es Francia, aunque hayan dado pocos días de gastos pagados conocer aquel lugar tan romántico debe ser algo que no olvidaras en toda tu vida, y dime...conociste a alguien especial haya? **-Preguntaba una curiosa pelirroja igual que una atenta Phoebe.

**-Tuve la oportunidad , pero no, no es ese alguien especial que he estado esperando con todas las ansias del mundo volver a encontrar, mi corazón siempre fiel guarda celosamente el lugar de su dueño.. Arn…**

**-Ha miren quien llego, es Helga Pataki y sus grandes y tontas orejas de chivo, que hay Helga ceja de oruga!** -Dijo interrumpiendo un más grande y poco más delgado Harold. **–Como estas niño rosa un rato sin verte y veo que al menos ya dejas algo que comer a los demás mortales.**-Dice Helga notando el cambio de sus compañeros, Harold se peinaba con un corte de cabello como de militar, una chaqueta de futbol y unos jeans azules con deportivas blancas, acompañado por un poco más alto Sid que ya no usaba su gorra y ahora usaba fijador en su cabello, una chaqueta roja con una camisa blanca debajo, jeans azules calzando sus inseparables botas blancas y a un lado un todavía más alto Stinky con el cabello peinado igual que siempre solo que ahora tenía una corta cola de caballo, una camisa color mostaza y pantalones negros con deportivas blancas con amarillo.

**-HOLA LILA! -Phoebe, Helga…**-Dijeron en coro Sid y Stinky… -**Como les va chicas?**

-**Todo muy bien amigos gracias por preguntar..-**Respondió amablemente Lila.

**-Acabamos de juntarnos ya que nos están asignando nuestros grupos...**antes de que Phoebe continuara hablando un megáfono interrumpió su charla…

**-Jóvenes les habla el Director de la secundaria cien..** (se escucho una interferencia en el megáfono) , **mi nombre es Hansel Wartz y si se les hace familiar mi apellido a algunos de ustedes es porque soy primo del Director Wartz de la P.S 118 así que ya saben que no toleramos ningún tipo de indisciplina y más les vale demostrar actitud de venir a estudiar porque aquí no tolerare** **ninguna falta contra la escuela, sus instalaciones y personal , así que comencemos de una vez a** **poner orden.** Exclamaba el Director Wartz.

**-A ver, jovencitos que vienen de la P.S. 118 en esta fila, escuelas 114 por acá, 115 aquí , 116 aquí , 117 junto a aquellos anaqueles para que pueda verlos**. -Ordeno a todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso**. -Los demás de segundos y terceros años entren a su aula y comiencen sacando sus libros de historia que tendrán un examen de prueba en 10 minutos **– Levantando la voz decía el Director..

**-Pero Helga Tenemos que ir a la enfermería no sabemos ese golpe puede afectarte después...**-Le decía una preocupada Phoebe a su amiga..

**-AHH no te preocupes chica estoy bien, y mejor así lo dejamos ya que si mencionamos algo nos meteremos en problemas por haber llegado tarde.**

**-En orden jóvenes de la P.S. 118 síganme , los demás vallan con los profesores para que los instalen en su aula correspondiente**.- Y todos recibieron una gran sorpresa, todo el grupo de 6to grado de la P.S 118 juntos de nuevo, sigilosamente se saludaban y platicaban entre si, los demás chicos que faltaron por saludarse, Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Sheena, Curly, Lorenzo, Iggy, Brainy y otros chicos que se unieron al grupo antes de salir al viaje de San Lorenzo, uno de ellos es David, un chico de procedencia aparentemente mexicana por algunas costumbres, gestos, palabras y ademanes que suele hacer, claramente se ve que es latino pero exactamente el país de donde viene nadie lo sabe, de cabello negro degrafilado con mechones, piel poco morena, ojos grande cafés, delgado y de cuerpo definido, era uno de los más populares dentro de la P.S. 118 y que tenía una gran habilidad para los deportes y gozaba de mucha atracción en las chicas de la escuela y causaba admiración en los chicos por su grandes dotes en los deportes y su antes poco notable musculatura pero ahora un poco más definida, usa el cabello con poco fijador y peinado como un personaje del juego de video de King of fighters "K", viste con una playera blanca de mangas cortas en cuello , jeans azul marino y deportivas blancas, con algunas pulseras, es por mencionarlo ya que este tenía un interés especial en Helga.

**-Buenos días mi bella señorita, veo que las vacaciones le han caído de maravilla, se ve mucho más hermosa desde el ultimo día que la vi…**-Dijo de manera coqueta acercándose a el grupo de Helga, Phoebe y Lila…. Helga solo giro los ojos sin tomarle mucha importancia sabiendo que ese saludo iba para Lila…

**-Oh buenos días a ti también David, al decir verdad debo decirte que tu también te vez muy atractivo…-**Dijo Lila algo sonrojada…

**-Ah.. Hola Phoebe, Lila, no es que no me agrade tu comentario Lila pero al decir verdad a quien le hablaba era a Helga…**-Dijo esto mirando a Helga quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a sus 2 amigas.

**-Eh…! Que te sucede viejo?, acaso tienes una enfermedad tropical o algo que te haga decir esas tonterías? Te lo diré una sola vez tarado, si vuelves a llamarme así , te juro que te pateare con todas mis fuerzas donde no te da el sol mi amigo, comprendes!…**-exclamo una sonrojada pero enojada Helga…

**-A SI! Pues quisiera ver que lo intentaras mi bella dama…**-Le dijo retadoramente mientras se acerco a ella rápidamente y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro mientras la miraba directo a los ojos le dijo lo que pareció dejar congelada a la rubia**…-Pero ahora no, tal vez después, bueno preciosas tengo algunos otros asuntos pendientes, las veré luego..**-dijo sarcásticamente David mientas se daba la vuelta sonriendo por la reacción de Helga.

**-TE LO ADVERTI PAYASO!. -**Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a David por la espalda subiendo las mangas de su suéter decidida a golpearlo, fue detenida de ambos hombros por sus amigas**..- Ya Helga el solo está jugando debes de ignorarlo apuesto que solo lo dijo para molestarte..**-Le explicaba Phoebe dudando si de verdad era un juego de David o en verdad estaba coqueteando con ella**…-Así es Helga tu sabes que a el le gusta llamar la atención pero no sé porque esa manera de haberte estado provocando desde los últimos días de 6to grado**…-Le dijo Lila

**-Bueno….Ignoremos a ese ridículo y vallamos alcancemos a los demás…-**Dijo la sonrojada rubia.

Ya dentro del aula todo era diferente, una salón de clases muy grande, una gran estantería con libros de toda clase, y hasta una pizarra más larga como si al verla ya se imaginaban que todos los ejercicios y trabajos serian más extensos y difíciles, entraban los primeros maestros a presentarse, asi paso el maestro de química un ya canoso pero muy inteligente hombre llamado Steven, la profesora de biología una señora mayor algo estricta llamada Aura, el maestro de algebra un poco joven y apuesto muchacho de nombre Irving y la profesora de música Aidé algo baja de estatura pero como con alma de niña que cayó en gracias de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, así transcurrío el tiempo hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo en donde Helga y Phoebe algo cansadas por sus noches anteriores pudieron darse un respiro pero algo llamo la atención de Helga;

Una alta delgada joven de cuerpo muy, cabellos castaños y ojos azules atrajo la mirada de casi todos los jóvenes de la cafetería;

-**QUE! Es imposible de todas la secundarias que hay en Hillwood ella tenía que estar aquí!**

–Decía mientras pasaba aquella chica que la hizo enfurecer por robar completamente la realidad de su amado, era Ruth McDougal que esta vez estaba convertida en una hermosa chica de 15 años , pero bueno aunque ya no le importaba mucho aun le incomodaba su presencia por arruinar su día de San Valentín con Arnold y así dejo de darle importancia al asunto, sonó de nuevo la campana, era hora de regresar a clases.

Entro la profesora de Literatura, una delgada joven de unos 26 años de cabello largo y castaño, anteojos y sonrisa encantadora; **-Buenos días chicos mi nombre es Elizabeth y les daré la materia de Literatura y escritura, así que que mejor manera de conocerlos es que me muestren como son ustedes con un verso o poema, así que a trabajar chicos tienen 20 minutos para que les dé tiempo a todos de leerlo enfrente de la clase..**

-La maestra era muy simpática y amable por lo que todos empezaron inmediatamente a trabajar y quemarse las pestañas tratando de escribir más o menos decente, pero cierta rubia solo necesito pensar en aquel chico con cabeza de balón para inspirarse y sin nada mas en mente el lápiz empezó a moverse por sí solo…

-Exactamente pasados 20 minutos**…-TIEMPO CHICOS!** **Lápices abajo y que pase el primero.** –Les dijo la profesora. -**Uhmm…. Haber tu jovencito por favor pasa al frente y léenos lo que escribiste.** -Dijo mientras señalaba a Stinky.

El chico se levanto y empezó a leer como si fuera un gran escritor…

_**-Oh mi corazón parece ser otro día común, **_

_**Pero algo hay que me causa una gran decepción,**_

_**Tal vez sea porque equivoque un emparedado de atún **_

_**En lugar de mi atesorado pudin de limón..**_

-Finalizo el delgado y orgulloso chico con rostros de confusión de sus compañeros y profesora.

**-Ahmm?… bueno… gracias Stinky procede a sentarte, tu primera nota una B+. **–Dijo la profesora extrañada de que eso fuera un verso ya que ni siquiera rimaba y ni tenía sentido, pero sabía que lo mejor era motivar al chico para que fuera practicando..

**-Yahoo mi primera nota y es de las más altas que he tenido en mi vida! **–Grito emocionado Stinky.

-Y así fueron pasando uno por uno…-**Que tal usted joven.** -Señalaba la profesora a David..

-**OK.. -**Se levanto el joven y al pasar a un lado de Helga, discretamente jalo delicadamente una de las coletas de la rubia llamando su atención...-** Adelante Joven**. – Dijo la profesora

_**Linda rubia: las otras lindas rubias  
saben que tú eres la más rubia entre ellas.**_

-Expresaba su poema sin apartar la mirada de Helga, de hecho fue Helga la única que noto esto, los demás ni cuenta se dieron…

_**-¿De qué áureos medievales, de qué onzas  
de virreinos en flor, de qué monedas,  
por el roce de siglos derretidas,  
se amontonan en tus bucles y tus trenzas  
la melcocha de oro en que embalsada  
salta en rizos de sol tu caballera?  
Orfebres gnomos de encantadas grutas,  
forjando magias de metal con ella,  
para ti harán dos lunas, dos zarcillos,  
y para mí dos soles, dos espuelas,  
que alumbren los caminos de la noche  
y ricen de temblor las madreselvas,  
cuando salgamos a correr ensueños,  
montada tú a las ancas de mi yegua,  
repica que repica sobre las piedras,  
encendida de espumas la alazana,  
encendidas de sangre las espuelas,  
encendida la noche de luceros  
y encendida la ruta de quimeras…**_

- Finalizo David recibiendo un aplauso de su profesora y sus compañeros de clase, Helga solo podía verlo algo confundida Y frunciendo su única y gruesa ceja por tal contenido del poema y más aún porque cuando lo recito no dejaba de verla;

- Helga pareció desconectarse de nuevo de la realidad, era difícil saber en que ocupaba su mente pero con ver sus ojos uno se daba cuenta que era una lucha contra ella misma por no quererse dar cuenta de lo que meses atrás había estado sospechando…

**-Señorita. Pataki, SEÑORITA. ****PATAKI, Helga Geraldine Pataki!** -Le llamo la atención la profesora.

**-QUE , QUE PASA!** –Dijo volviendo a la realidad la rubia chica siendo burla de sus compañeros de clase. **-Discúlpeme hermana**…le dijo Helga.

**-No hay gran problema Helga si no tienes interés en mi clase solo dímelo te pongo "F" en todo en el año pero no te molestare lo que resta del curso en mi materia, en fin por favor pasa y léenos lo que has escrito.** –Le dijo la profesora algo molesta esperando todo menos un poema en las manos de la chica rubia.

-Uff….aquí voy dijo la nerviosa chica:

****_**-Quiero decirte en estas simples letras  
lo que mi cuerpo necesita:  
son tus caricias benditas  
aquellas que me harán sentir grandiosa  
ante la grandeza de este amor.**_

-Quiero que te llegue al oído  
un susurro que te diga cuanto te quiero.  


_**-Estas distancias no me hacen quererte menos,  
al contrario...  
es cuando más te extraño  
y a la vez es cuando más te quiero.  
**_

-Helga no necesitaba de la hoja pare expresar tales palabras, estas de hecho parecían estar grabadas en su mente, la maestro noto esto ya que Helga recitaba tal hermoso poema mirando hacia la ventana y dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo como si esperara que alguien estuviera escuchándola, de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos recordando aquel ultimo día que estuvo con Arnold …

_**-Quisiera poder pedir un deseo,  
y es tenerte en mis noches  
para que me arropes entre tus brazos tan amados.  
Aunque lejos estemos,  
piensa que yo te pertenezco.  
**_

_**-Porque no hay amor más lindo  
que éste que a ti te ofrezco.  
-Nada te pido... sólo quiéreme con mi todo y mi nada,  
con mis dudas y defectos... amor, sólo quiéreme**_

_**-Te quiero tanto que la espera a veces se vuelve triste, pero no te preocupes mi vida, te quiero, y eso me da fuerza para enfrentar. Sabes que eres el aire que respiro, la fe en el amor, y mi canto de amor... aunque no estés aquí yo siempre conmigo te llevo, sin promesas pero con un amor que jamás pensé sentir y que hoy llena mi existir.  
**__**  
**__**-Siente por siempre lo que mi alma te da, y no olvides nunca a "tu sol" que en tu cielo día a día brilla solo para ti y por ti .**_

Finalizo la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que solo esperaba escuchar enormes carcajadas de sus compañeros ya que sin darse se dejo llevar por aquel pensamiento…la profesora se puso de pie y aplaudió con unas fuertes palmadas seguida por todo el grupo que hizo lo mismo….excepto aquel chico que sabía perfectamente a quien iba dirigido ese poema;

**-Veo que aunque estés lejos de mi amada sigues siendo un gran estorbo, pero eso no me preocupa demasiado ya buscare la forma de hacer que se olvide de ese vacío amor que le prometiste**. –Dijo un enojado David para sus adentros ,molesto por tal muestra de sinceros sentimientos de Helga..

**-HELGA!** -Te molestaría regalarme una copia de tu poema? -Le pregunta su maestra**..- Claro profesora aquí tiene. -Te pedí una copia no tu poema.**-Le dijo la srita. Elizabeth**. -Oh no lo necesito siempre borro estos poemas de mis cuadernos y mente para escribir un más bello a diario. **-La maestra se quedo sorprendida por tales palabras, tomo la pequeña hoja , se despidió de todos y salió del aula.

-Así transcurrió el resto del día con los 2 últimos maestros el profesor Abraham que les enseñara Historia universal y el entrenador Wintenberg que ahora en lugar de darles educación física a los niños de primaria estaría practicando con los de secundaria para ayudarle a la escuela a ganar algunos trofeos que de hecho no tenía muchos en deportes…y así acabo el primer día de Helga en la secundaria de Hillwood…

**-Oye Helga iremos a practicar a el campo Gerald, vendrás? -**Le grito Harold

**-Lo siento niño rosa pero estoy exhausta por el día de hoy es mas iré a tirarme a mi cama solo quiero recostarme, , tal vez mañana si venga…-**Y sin decir más se marcho, Phoebe y Lila la miraron ya que Phoebe quería quedarse para mirar a Gerald y Lila tenía que ir a sus clases de Ballet**. -No se preocupen caminare sola, nos vemos mañana chicas.…**

**-Helga te sientes bien?** -Pregunto preocupada Phoebe

**-Si muñeca todo está bien solo que necesito calmar mi mente….**

**-Con algo de "mantecado"?...**

-**Si exacto tal vez necesito pensar y escribir sobre "mantecado", eso me hará **

**sentir mejor! **-Respondió exclamando una ahora optimista Helga..-Adiós Phoeps!

-Mientras corría por la calle Helga pensaba**…-Oh Arnold si tan solo supieras lo complicado que fue este día sin ti mi amado pero esta vez estoy decidida, esta vez contestare aquellos montones de cartas que me has enviado y que por miedo y vergüenza no te he respondido**….

-Eran las 3:30 pm llego a casa y no había nadie en casa Big Bob, estaba en un junta sobre sus localizadores, Miriam estaba en su programa de T.V. y Olga salió a una audición para un musical.

**-Perfecto ahora que no hay nadie tengo algo de privacidad y podre concentrarme en mi cabeza de balón, pero antes….iré a buscar algo de comer me muero de hambre.**-Y sorpresivamente algo que nunca había encontrado aun ni con todos en casa, una charola con una servilleta en la mesa y una nota:

**Helga te deja la comida en la mesa solo métela al horno por favor querida, hay sodas Yahoo en el refrigerador, buen provecho cariño nos vemos en la tarde… te quiere mama...**

**-Genial!** -Exclamo Helga descubrió la tapa de la charola y eran unos deliciosos medallones de pollo;-** Whoa Miriam se ha lucido ojala estén bien**..Dijo Helga mientras tomaba su celular, al saber que todos en su familia debían estar ocupados les escribió un mensaje , lo copio y envió a los 3;

**-"Muchas gracias por todo familia soy la chica más feliz al tener una familia tan hermosa como ustedes ,me da orgullo tener el apellido Pataki, buena suerte a todos…los quiere HELGA…**"

-Como si se tratare de un sexto sentido los 3 sacaron sus celulares al recibir la notificación del Mensaje, leyeron y rieron al recordar que la pequeña Helga solo necesitaba un poco de cariño de su familia para que se quitara esa fría mascara que la acompaño durante años, y así se empezó a comer mientras veía las luchas por televisión.

-Termino rápidamente y antes de subir a su alcoba noto que en la puerta había varias cartas, cartas de pagos , felicitaciones para Olga, pero una la hizo transpirar, un sobre verde obscuro que ni siquiera parecía hecho de papel si no como de algo parecido a terciopelo, la tomo y vio la etiqueta de la carta:

Para: Helga G. Pataki De: Arnold P. Shortman

Al ver esto sintió esa sensación de flotar y danzando subió a su cuarto; Una vez ahí puso algo de música y empezó a hacer la poca tarea que le habían dejado y así siguió hasta que dieron los 8 pm cuando llegaron , Big Bob , Miriam y Olga, solo se escucho;

**- Cariño llegamos ya estas arropándote para ir a la cama?** Pregunto Miriam

**-No madre aun no en unos minutos más estoy terminando mi tarea**…-Grito Helga desde su cuarto.

**-Está bien cariño..-**Respondió Miriam

-Unos minutos más tarde era todo, Helga se despidió de sus padres y su hermana e iba camino a su cama, no se había cansado tanto en su corta vida, la impresión del sueño de la mañana, la pelea por el baño, la carrera que inicio desde su casa hasta la escuela, el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lidiar con David , escuchar a todos los maestros, haber recitado su poema frente de todos en fin un día algo complicado y quien sabe cómo será mañana , antes de acostarse recordó eso que dijo en la tarde…

-Ok aquí voy…tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel

_**Querido Arnold:**_

_**Como estas querido mío? Espero te encuentres de maravilla, hace mucho que te escribo cartas, pero mi cobardía no me permite enviártelas, jajaja sabes alrededor de estos 2 años y 18 días que han pasado desde que deje de verte te he escrito exactamente 748 cartas una diariamente!**_

_**No sabes lo terrible que me he sentido últimamente, tu presencia me hace falta para terminar de sentirme llena, te comento algo, ha servido que mis padres hayan abierto los ojos y notaran que existía, creo que ese cariño es el que me ayuda con las nuevas presiones a las que me estoy enfrentando, si supieras que día, Y QUE DIA! Un poste de luz me golpeo en el rostro, soportar el carácter del primo del director Wartz que es nuestro director en la secundaria, conocer a cada uno de los nuevos maestros, algunos son muy buenos y sobre todo buena onda, pero otros son tan irritantes como yo XD y también soportar de nuevo los gritos del entrenador Winterberg que estará a cargo de darnos educación física, pero sabes cuál fue mi mayor error hoy, nuestra amable profesora de Literatura nos pidió escribir un poema el cual acabe en un pestañeo y sabes por qué? Porque solo tuve que cerrar mis ojos y recordarte, tu fresco y varonil aroma, el calor de tu cuerpo al abrazarme, el dulce sabor de tus labios y el hipnotizarte verde de tus ojos todas esas sensaciones de aquel día junto a la cascada, fue lo único que necesite para salir de mi pupitre y sentarme en una nube a escribir mi poema, ese mismo poema me hizo leerlo la profesora frente a todo el grupo, lista para recibir la burla y humillación de todos nuestros amigos me sorprendí fuertemente al escuchar que me ovacionaban y aplaudían por tal pedazo de sentimientos impresos en papel mismo que le regala a la maestra pero que te pondré en una pedacito por aquí para que veas la dulce tortura a la que**__** me sometes diario a causa de no saber de ti..**_

_**Espero que tu estés muy bien amado y sé que nada será tan fuerte para romper ese amor a distancia que por lo menos a mi me mantiene con vida, quiero que sepas que este nunca ha sido mi estilo y que nunca te lo dije abiertamente pero siempre te he amado y amare por siempre, y el que no te escriba no significa que no te extrañe y mucho menos no pienses que he dejado de amarte, es solo que no soy tan fuerte e impulsiva como tú para sacar todas esas cosas de mi pecho, he leído cada una de las cartas que me envías y atesoro leerlas antes de ir a dormir porque me hacen soñar contigo y así es la única manera en que logro verte, así que ya sabes que es lo que me motiva a terminar un día diariamente, así es, solo el consuelo que llegara la hora de dormir con esperanza de que te veré en mis sueños el papel se termina querido y otro día empezara en unas horas… El beso, para unos es un simple roce de labios y para otros como yo es la voz del alma. TE AMO ARNOLD!**_

-Termina de escribir, dobla cuidadosamente la carta y la sella con un mojado beso, la mete con cuidado en un sobre incluso que ya tenía estampilla, escribe una dirección en el no se nota muy bien que escribe solo unas letras resaltadas REPUBLICA DE SAN LORENZO. Y así se cubre con un suéter para cubrir su frágil piel del frio de la noche, baja sigilosamente las escaleras de su casa para no despertar a nadie y sale de la misma; camina un par de calles mirando hacia la luna que parecía alumbrar su camino para no dejarla sola en ese solitario trayecto en altas horas de la noche su resplandecer y el tamaño de ella era muy hermoso parecía que la luna quería bajar y enterarse para quien era esa carta en manos de Helga, una vez frente al buzón con todas sus fuerza deja caer la carta y comienza a alejarse poco a poco perdiéndose a la vista, cuando mas tardo en hacer su carta y dejarla cuidadosamente en el buzón que en regresar a intentar sacarla.

**-No no puedo hacerlo..ESTUPIDO BUZON DEVUELVEME MI CARTA!** -Estaba empezando una pelea con el buzón como si este se negara a entregarle su carta, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos intentando sacarla sin resultado algunos..

-**Así que así son las cosas eh!** -Le hablaba al buzón como si este fuera a contestarle.. perdemos por un segundo de vista a Helga cuando de repente esta cae al suelo de sentón pero con su carta en la mano, por lo que ahora completamente feliz camina de regreso a su casa, voltea a ver al buzón y este está completamente abollado ,con algunas cartas regadas fuera de el.

- **Jajaja tonto**…-dice mientras ríe la optimista rubia, con el mismo sigilo entra a su casa, sube las escaleras y se mete a su habitación, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido abre la puerta de su armario y saca de un cofre debajo de una altar rodeado de lámparas en forma de vela, el altar tiene la foto de una cascada y en este hay 2 figuritas de arcilla descansando bajo la sombra de una plantita que emulaba ser un árbol, una figura con una cabeza en forma de balón y una gorrita azul y otra con 2 coletas y un moñito rosa en la cabeza, dentro de la caja se encuentran_ varias carpetas, toma una carpeta roja que al parecer es la más reciente, la abre y mete su carta ahí, antes de cerrarla se pueden ver varias cartas con el mismo destinatario pero con fechas anteriores en orden correctamente numérico, guarda la carpeta y cierra su cofre, guardándolo todo como estaba, voltea a ver su altar ríe un poco y una lagrima pasa por su mejilla, sale de su armario y se recuesta _en su cama para ir a dormir, antes de dormir abre la carta que recibió por la tarde, la lee detenidamente como si no quisiera que se terminara, un largo y enorme suspiro salió de ella seguida por una breves palabras. –Yo también, por toda mi vida amor, guardo su carta en un cajón de su mesa de noche, beso su relicario y lo puso debajo de su almohada, antes de dormir mira una vez más la luna y ahí estaba! Un sonriente Arnold que le guiña el ojo, a esto Helga sonríe y se acorruca entre sus sabanas para verla dormir placenteramente…

**-Hoy fue un día de reencuentros y confusiones para nuestra enojona rubia la han dejado exhausta pero con su más grande consuelo, dormir para intentar soñar con aquel niño de cabeza extraña, muchas más aventuras se le cruzaran en estos días ya que esta historia acaba de empezar**

**Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Este fic fue la segunda parte amigos, agradezco sobre todo el apoyo de algunos miembros del grupo a todo ellos gracias esto aun no acaba tratare de ser lo más breve entre las historias de Helga y la escuela para abrirle paso al reencuentro que tendrá con Arnold, saludos y hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal amigos aquí YENKO VXR trayéndoles otro capítulo de este fic disfrute mucho hacerlo y espero les guste a ustedes también, les agradezco mucho que me dejen sus Reviews no saben cómo me alegran la tarde chavales les agradezco a los siguientes usuarios: **

_**diana carolina,**_

_**acura3489,**_

_**Andrea gutierrez,**_

_**Giroshippuden,**_

_**Gwen pataki,**_

_**Maxxanni,**_

_**letifiesta,**_

_**rickhunter17,**_

_**Lo ue tu digas Helga,**_

_**Redmoon,**_

_**ricknbh230793, y**_

_**Lovepataki**__ ,_

**De nuevo gracias y espero sigan visitando…**

**Una cosa, en un punto del fic pondré la letra de una canción, les recomiendo ponerla mientras siguen leyendo, le da un buen complemento a la historia les pondré algo así como una alerta para que se preparen XD: "(¡!)" en fin los dejo con el capitulo 3 ..Que lo disfruten:**

**Los Patakis Capitulo 3: Un Sueño Compartido**

-Hora 4:39 am…- Es aun de noche en la ciudad de Hillwood no se oye un solo ruido todo claramente es paz , una ciudad sumergida en un profundo y acogedor sueño, pero en la casa Pataki puede verse una tenue luz en una de las ventanas de la parte más alta de la casa, nos acercamos a la ventana y tras de unas delgadas cortinas rosadas se puede ver a una chica rubia sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y recargando sus cabeza en ellas, la luz proviene de la lamparita de su mesita de noche, unas gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas recorrían las rojas mejillas de Helga, como si estuviera llorando ya hace un buen rato, una mirada de extrema tristeza se notaba claramente en ella..Soltó sus rodillas tomo un pequeño libro y como si estuviera en un trance empezó a escribir y hablar con su diario…

**-Por qué? – Porque sigo teniendo ese sueño, tengo una enorme alegría en poder soñar contigo todas las noches Arnold, pero la alegría se va y lo único que queda en mi es una inmensa tristeza, sigo viéndonos en ese día en la jungla de San Lorenzo, aquel instante tan hermoso e inolvidable donde fuimos capaces de vencer el tiempo y el espacio, pero esa extraña obscuridad te abraza y te lleva lejos de mi y ahí sola en esa obscuridad crece un terrible miedo dentro de mí, no sé que sea ese miedo, no me atrevo a descubrirlo, prefiero despertar antes de saber que es, me siento confundida, cansada, y con miedo, pero miedo a** **que?**

- Decía la triste niña sin poder detener esas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos azules.

**-Mi amor por que esta tortura, que hice mal, en que me equivoque para recibir este castigo?; No he hecho más que amarte desde el primer instante que te vi , es ese acaso mi gran error? Tal vez habré pecado en haber oprimido mis sentimientos durante esos años y Dios está molesto conmigo, en todo ese tiempo siento como si mi cuerpo fuera ocupado por 2 Helgas una exterior que no hacia más que insultarte y maltratarte, pero la otra Helga una cautiva, esa que solo era libre cuando la exterior bajaba la guardia ante unas de tus tantas muestras de atención, esa nunca se dio por vencida y logro liberarse de la cárcel de mi corazón, pero lamento haberla dejado salir tan tarde en ese momento en que decidiste por tu bien, alejarte de mí, yo sé que es un error todo esto que he pensado, todos esos pensamientos son UN ERROR! Yo se que te amo con todas y cada una de las fuerza de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu y en mi nunca muere la esperanza de volver a sentir cada uno de los músculos de tu humanidad tal como aquel día, el calor de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tus manos, el dulce sabor de tus labios y el fuerte impacto de tus hermosas palabras, aquellas sensaciones me congelaron, robaron mi alma y rompiste aquella prisión que encerraba mis verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de soñar ese instante, algún mensaje intenta mandarme, pero ese miedo no me deja terminar de descubrir tal mensaje, Arnold más que nunca te necesito aquí espero que de alguna manera puedas sentir que te pido tu ayuda y ojala pudieras venir en mi auxilio, y ayudarme a resolver este lio de sentimientos….**

**-Oh Arnold...Arnold!**

-Al terminar de decir esto como si se le hubiera terminado la cuerda a la hermosa y triste muñeca con cabellos de oro esta cayo inconsciente en su cama y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños otra vez…pero no tardo mucho para que las lagrimas empezaran a detenerse y una leve y picara sonrisa como de una traviesa niña se dibuja en la cara de Helga, esta perduro así hasta unas horas después cuando los apenas salientes rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por las delgadas cortinas de su cuarto, una sonriente niña deja escapar unas apenas audibles palabras….

-**Siempre Lo supe amor, ruego a Dios que esto perdure hasta la eternidad…**-Diciendo esto y aun sonriendo decía Helga quien comenzaba a despertarse incluso antes de que sonara su despertador o Miriam le llamara para levantarla.

-A pesar de tal descarga de tristeza de la noche anterior ella parecía despertar con una sensación de Plenitud, como si tal acontecimiento no hubiera sucedido, por extraño que parezca ella no recordaba haber dicho todas esas tristes palabras salir de su boca mucho menos haber llorado durante un buen rato, solo recordaba el sueño que tuvo antes de apenas haber despertado.

**-Se que fue un sueño. Pero fue tan real volver estar contigo y de hecho aun que viví un momento similar contigo Arnold, no fue tan bello como este además en ese instante eras mas tu el ciego no yo jajaja. **–Dijo Helga recordando aquel tango del día de los inocentes.

**-Este sueño me causo una de las alegrías más grandes que solo espero algún día pueda llegar a cumplirse.**

- Decía Helga recostada en su cama con la vista en el techo y con esa mirada de amor que siempre ponía al mirar a Arnold**…- Ese sueño fue tan hermoso que tengo que escribir sobre él, quisiera dedicarle un millar de poemas para hacerlo la oración de todas mis mañanas y me ayude a despertar con las misma alegría de hoy**, se enderezo de su cama y justamente cuando estaba a punto de tomar aquella libreta en laque había escrito en la noche, sonó su despertador.

_**-"Buenos días Hillwood, este es Grooverider trayendo los éxitos más prendidos para levantarse con energía" acabamos de escuchar "Party Animal" de Akon con David Guetta, canción algo pasada pero dentro de las 5 preferencias de la semana…que mas tenemos aquí…Ah sí! …a los estudiantes de Hillwood les recomendamos salir una poco antes de casa ya que hay una ola de manifestantes por el aumento de precio en las frutas y legumbres en el supermercado de la calle 37 los manifestantes están causando tráfico lento exactamente en la avenida principal donde está ubicada la calle del supermercado, por los que las autos que transitan por las pequeñas calles de los alrededores están prácticamente parados, automovilistas con cuidado y paciencia al transitar a esa altura, con el termómetro 21 grados hermoso y cálido martes soleado seguimos mas música en su estación favorita…"**_

**-Rayos es que no puedo empezar una mañana tranquila estúpidos y tacaños manifestantes!** -Exclamaba Helga pero al menos era temprano y el baño era todo para ella- **Me llevare la radio para escuchar un poco de música mientras me ducho.** -Dijo una alegre Helga lo cual hasta a mi me parece raro al ya todos conocer su carácter.

_**-**__**Aquí de nuevo Grooverider con la hora de las complacencias, a petición de un chico que está viviendo muy lejos de aquí pero sigue siendo fiel seguidor de la estación, vivía aquí en Hillwood**__**. **__- Helga estaba a punto de entrar a la regadera al oír esto último , con esto se detiene, toma el_radio y lo pega a su oído.._**- **__**Nos meciona que es nieto de Phil y Ghertie aquellos ancianos dueños de la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms ubicada en la calle Vineland 4040 le dejamos su canción a el enamorado Arnold quien pide la siguiente rola para una persona muy especial soño contigo bailando esta canción EHAAAHHH y eso que aun no es San Valentín y el pequeño Romea anda bravo jajaja bueno mi querida**_ _**bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz…..**_ -El radio empieza a perder señal por lo que Helga empieza a golpearlo desesperadamente…._**bzzzzssssin mas que decirte disfruta tu canción afortunada chica!**_

"_**(¡!)" (Señal)**_

-Helga un poco frustrada por no escuchar para quien iba dedicada pero atenta a la canción que estaba por empezar:

_LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU_

_**LA ULTIMA NOCHE TUVE UN SUEÑO ACERCA DE TI**__**  
**_

_IN THIS DREAM IM DANCING RIGHT BESIDE YOU_

_**EN ESTE SUEÑO YO BAILABA A LADO TUYO**__  
_

_AND IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYONE WAS HAVIN FUN_

_**Y SE VEÍA QUE CADA UNO SE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO**__  
_

_THE KIND OF FEELING IVE WAITED SO LONG_

_**ES LA CLASE DE SENSACIÓN QUE HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO**__**  
**__  
DONT STOP COME A LITTLE CLOSER_

_**NO TE DETENGAS Y ACÉRCATE UN POCO MAS**_

_AS WE JAM THE RHYTHM GETS STRONGER_

_**MIENTRAS NOS MOVEMOS CON ESTE RITMO QUE SE VUELVE MÁS FUERTE**__**  
**_

_THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH JUST A LITTLE LITTLE FUN_

_**NO HAY NADA MALO CON SOLO ESTA PEQUEÑA PEQUEÑA DIVERSIÓN**_

_WE WERE DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG_

_**BAILAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE**_

_THE TIME IS RIGHT TO PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU  
YOURE FEELING RIGHTl_

_**EL MOMENTO ES PERFECTO PARA PONER MI BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE TI  
TU TE SIENTES BIEN**_

_YOU WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND TOO_

_**TU TAMBIÉN ENVUELVES TUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR**__**  
**_

_BUT SUDDENLY I FEEL THE SHINING SUN_

_**PERO REPENTINAMENTE SIENTO EL SOL BRILLANTE**__  
_

_BEFORE I KNEW IT THIS DREAM WAS ALL GONE__**  
ANTES DE QUE LO SEPA, ESTE SUEÑO SE HA IDO**_

-Helga sentía un fuerte latir en su corazón y una sensación extraña en su estomago, no cabe duda que con lo que soñaba anoche era lo que exactamente decía la canción, estaba moviendo sus caderas al tono de la rítmica canción mientras se imaginaba estar con Arnold tomados de la manos jugueteando alegremente sabia que el chico que pidió la canción era lógicamente Arnold pero estaba más segura aun que esa canción era dedicada a ella…

_OOH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO_

_**OHH NO SE QUE HACER**__**  
**_

_ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU_

_**CON ESTE SUEÑO Y CONTIGO**__  
_

_I WISH THIS DREAM COMES TRUE_

_**DESEARÍA QUE ESTE SUEÑO SE HICIERA REALIDAD**__**  
**__  
OOH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO_

_**OHH NO SE QUE HACER**__**  
**_

_ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU_

_**CON ESTE SUEÑO Y CONTIGO**__  
_

_I WISH THIS DREAM COMES TRUE_

_**DESEARÍA QUE ESTE SUEÑO SE HICIERA REALIDAD**_

_WHY DONT YOU PLAY THE GAME ?_

_**PORQUE NO JUEGAS EL JUEGO?**_

_**Esto fue "Digital Love" del dúo electrónico Daft Punk , mucha suerte a estos tortolos , seguimos con mas música… -termino de hablar el locutor..**_

**-Oh** **Divino Arnold será posible que en sueños fuimos capaces de conectarnos y estar juntos, podrá sonar estúpido pero tal vez un fuerte sentimiento nos hizo encontrarnos aun que sea ensueños, no podrías estar más agradecida por tener la maravillosa capacidad de soñar, soy tan feliz así a mi manera…**-Decía mientras se adentraba a la ducha sin dejar de bailar.

-Ella sabía que este día sería mejor que el anterior, mientras se vestía no dejaba de tararear aquella canción con los ojos cerrados.

-**Olga estas ahí? Es hora de levantarse!- **Golpeo la puerto Big Bob..

**-Ya bajo a desayunar papa..-**Helga ni siquiera protesto porque su padre equivoco su nombre…Por lo que Bob toco de nuevo..

**-Olga puedo entrar?**

**-Sipi!... -**Respondió Helga, Big Bob no había escuchado a Helga jugar con las palabras de esa manera por lo que extrañado le pregunto.

**- Que pasa jovencita estas enferma o algo así? O veo que ya estas lista…hmmm….Que te parece si esta vez cocino yo, unos deliciosos filetes con huevos**

**-Perfecto papi en unos momentos bajo…- **Bob se extraño por la actitud de Helga pero frunció la ceja y sonrió, hacia bastante y valla que era bastante tiempo que no veía tan feliz a Helga y así bajo a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno.

-Helga termino de alistarse y en el pasillo de la habitaciones grito.

**- Miriam, Olga bajen que el gran Bob tiene listo el desayuno**. -Su mama terminaba de alistarse y Olga salía de su habitación con un disfraz de bailarina Hawaiana.

**-Buenos días hermanita**…-Le dice Olga a Helga

**-Buenos días Olga, te vez muy bien a qué hora es tu audición?**

**-En unos 40 minutos hermanita esta vez si me ayudaras con mis líneas en la noche?**

-"Como si ni tuviera cosas que hacer" –Pensó Helga**..-Claro Olga, en la noche practicamos…**le contesto.

-El tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos por lo que prácticamente devoro los 3 filetes y los 2 huevos que Bob le había servido en su plato. Todos se quedaron viendo a Helga al ver como comió rápidamente hasta dejas el plato completamente vacío..-**Gracias a todos estuvo delicioso!**

**-Acaso tienes precisa querida?** – Le pregunta Miriam a Helga..

**-De hecho si tengo que irme , en el radio anunciaron que hay manifestantes y hay un tráfico tremendo..** -Decía Helga mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila..

**-ADIOS A TODOS LOS QUIERO!** –Grito Helga mientras salía su casa.

**-Ja podría jurar que fue hace años la última vez que la vi sonreír asi…**-Dice Bob

**-Tienes razón papi..-**Dice Olga Mientras su mama tomaba una taza de café y se sentaba la mesa con ellos viendo en dirección a la puerta..

**-Si es genial verla así….Te deshiciste de todos tus viejos antidepresivos verdad Miriam?…-**Dice Bob quitando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara seria mirando a su esposa.

**-Si Bob tranquilo esa sonrisa y actividad no es que este drogada o algo**

-**Ok .** -Vuelve a sonreír Bob

Esta vez todo estaba saliendo bien excepto por el caos vial que estaba en las calles.

-**Rayos de que me habrá servido salir un poco más temprano si estas porquerías no se mueven, mejor me iré caminando a buscar a Phoebe y tomaremos juntas el autobús, tal vez mas adelante el trafico haya bajado para entonces.**

-Y así tomo su camino tranquila y con una gran dicha seguía tarareando aquella canción que escucho por la mañana, cuando volteaba al cielo veía nubes en la forma de la cabeza de balón de Arnold, volteaba a las televisiones de las tiendas y anuncios de gorras y balones de futbol, eran algunos de los muchos ejemplos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo le traían recuerdos de aquel chico rubio que tanto ama…

-**Arnold, al fin todo empieza a ser como antes.**. -Decir Helga y como ella lo había dicho todo empezaba a ser como antes… sintió aquellas viejas ganas de desahogarse, entro a un pequeño callejón y empezó a recitar…

_**-Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados,  
tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas;  
en mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mía,  
nuestro reencuentro tan ansiado.**_

_**Deja que mis dulces palabras te arrullen**_  
_**cual armonioso canto de áureo ruiseñor,**_  
_**abrazarte hasta que la distancia se derrumbe**_  
_**en esta inmensa alegría, punto final del dolor.**_

_**Deja que mis sentidos recorran tu cuerpo**_  
_**hasta anidar en tus labios un beso eterno**_  
_**que deje grabado a puro sentimiento**_  
_**la incontenible pasión que por ti siento.**_

_**Déjame olvidarme del mundo en tus brazos**_  
_**y que sean historia las grises tardes del hastío.**_  
_**Sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío**_  
_**y en cada latido decirte ¡Cuánto Te Amo!**_

_**OH ARNOLD, ARNOLD!**_

Gritaba Helga…cuando detrás de ella solo sintió un respiración….

**-Jrjrjrjr ….hola….. jrjrjrjr ….Hel…. PUM!** .-Un puñetazo certero en la quijada dejo inconsciente a un mas alto Brainy por aquello cambio su manera de golpearlo ya que cuando este se colocaba detrás de ella este le sacaba un poquito más de altura, con Brainy en el piso Helga se alejo empuñando sus manos….

-Así la perdemos de vista, mientras tanto en su casa..

-**Y dime Bob cual es el plan de hoy?** -Le pregunta Miriam.

**-Pues los ejecutivos siguen tratando de exportar mis localizadores, a varios países, pero quieren el 60% de las ganancias, a decir verdad los he investigado un poco y son inversores de grandes e importantes compañías tal vez quieran lavarme el cerebro pero sabré sacarle provecho a esas ratas, pero dejare a Nick que se encargue de ellos..**

**-NICK? NICK VERMICELLI?** –Dicen Miriam y Olga al mismo tiempo..

-**Pero si tuvieron una fuerte pelea cuando Scheck quería derrumbar el vecindario.**- Le dice Olga a Bob

**-Tienes razón Olga pero en el mundo de los negocios la amistad queda al último,ayer lo golpee pero hoy es uno de mis principales apoyos en la industria, son las influencias y los contactos los que hacen dinero hija..**

**-Ummhh..-**Solo puede decir Miriam mirando a Olga…

-Toc toc toc…Toca Helga la puerta de su amiga Phoebe..-Abre un asiático y algo bajo hombre.

- **Hola señor Heyerdahl esta Phoebe?..**-Preguntaba la chica rubia

**- Si Helga está terminando su te, gustas pasar? **-Amablemente le pregunto el padre de Phoebe…

**-Claro sr, Gracias!**

**-Phoebe vamos chica apresúrate**! -Le grito Helga desde la estancia a su amiga,

**-En un segundo voy Helga, con permiso Madre, Padre, nos vemos en la noche**…-Grito la chica de cabellos obscuros…

-Al ver Helga a su amiga se quedo con el ojo cuadrado..

**-Phoebe te vez genial!**

**-Enserio? No te parece demasiado?**..-Pregunto Phoebe a su amiga..

**-Estás loca chica? No había visto una cambia tan dramático desde que el niño chocolate se arto del chocolate y ahora esta obsesionado con los cacahuates jajaja…**-Rieron ambas chicas…

**-Entonces dime que tal…-** Phoebe vestía una chaqueta roja con un cierre atravesado desde la cintura hasta el hombro, llevaba unos pantalones entubados color negros y unas zapatillas grises, el cabello planchado y peinado con un copete que tapaba su frente y tan largo que casi llegaba a su cintura..

**-Me dejaste sin palabras amiga sinceramente debo decirte que me he enamorado de ti…-**Le díce Helga

**-Ayy Helga cállate…-**Contesta Phoebe riendo y dándole un golpe con su codo..

-Con algo de tiempo en las manos esperaron y subieron al autobús, tal como lo había dicho Helga la gente empezó a tranquilizarse y dejar más espacio a los autos para moverse..

**-Y que se debe este cambio de imagen Phoebe…? **-Dijo Helga sonriendo sabiendo completamente la respuesta y sonrojada le dice Phoebe..

**-Pues veras Helga es que he formalizado un poco mas mi relación con Gerald y decidí hacerme un pequeño arreglo para el..**

**-Whoa Phoeps pues ese cabeza de cepillo se caerá en su trasero cuando te vea hoy…-**Ambas chicas ríen.

**-Aunque te ves genial no necesitabas cambiar "el pelo de poddle" se fijo en ti como la péqueña chica de gruesos anteojos y sueter formal..** -Le dijo Helga a Phoebe haciendo que su amiga la abrazara.

**-Hey tranquila hermana las muestras de de afecto en público no son el estilo de Helga G. Pataki…**

-Por lo que phoebe se aparto sonriéndole a Helga..

-Platicaron un largo rato sobre muchas cosas ya que el trafico avanzaba mas no era ágil y se les hacia menos largo el trayecto platicando…

**-Bien Helga y que me dices de David, te has dado cuenta como te observa y cuanta atención te pone?**

-**Es un tarado Phoebe , el que sea atractivo y que tenga un cuerpo tan bien hecho para sus edad no le da el derecho de tratar de molestarme **así…-Decia Helga mientras se cruzaba de brazos..

**-Pero yo no creo que trate de incomodarte, mas todo lo contrario, por ejemplo pude notar que mientras ayer recitaba su poema que hablaba de una chica rubia, no dejaba de mirarte, más bien yo creo que le gustas…**

**-YO? GUSTARLE? No digas burradas Phoeps tan solo mira al chico es todo un Terminator y todas las chicas de la escuela se embobaron al verlo ayer, por que iba a fijarse en mi?…No es que me importe pero esa es la verdad Phoebe ..**

-**Helga te has visto con detenimiento al espejo?**- Le decía seriamente Phoebe.**- Déjame decirte que no estás de mal ver, no tienes un escultural cuerpo pero tienes lo tuyo amiga, todas esa horas de jugar futbol y beisbol te han ayudado y qué decir del ballet , pero claro lo abandonaste para que Lila no te supieras mas secretos y que más te puedo decir que no todas las chicas nacimos con la suerte de nacer rubias naturales..**

-**Ay Dios Phoebe eso no tiene nada que ver, de todos modos a mi no me importa si me ven o no, yo solo quiero ser el centro de atención de una sola persona en el mundo…Y bueno mira si he notado como me mira David, y de hecho me ha escrito algunas cartas y recaditos e incluso me invito un dia antes de irme a Francia a ver una tonta película de romance pfff eran cosas que no les daba mucha importancia, pero ayer a la hora del poema estaba llegando a una conclusión, el en esas cartas jamás me dijo que le gustaba pero ahora con lo del poema si he llegado pensar que le gusto..**-Dijo Helga sin darle mucha importancia al asunto…

**- Y por qué no le das una oportunidad Helga? Tal vez sea mejor de lo que crees…**

**-Escucha Phoebe lo que te contare no debe saberlo nadie es mas ven vamos un poco más atrás del autobús. **-Llevo Helga a su amiga a donde casi no había personas en el bus y empezó a contarle lo sucedido aquel día a lado de la cascada de la jungla de San Lorenzo…

**-Cielo Helga no tenía idea! Al fin "mantecado" se te declaro? Pero lo más me sorprende es que ni siquiera tu imaginaste que él fuera más romántico que tú!** –Preguntaba sorprendida chica de lentes.

**-SI Phoeps y créeme eso ha sido lo más feliz que me ha pasado en mi existencia y he estado casi diariamente soñando con aquel día pero una obscuridad se apodera de mi sueño y termina con el dejándome una sensación de un miedo muy fuerte..-Decía algo desanimada Helga…**

**-Has ido a ver a la Dra. Bliss tal vez ella te pueda ayudar amiga, recuerda lo bien que te sentiste después de haber hablado con ella aquel día…**

**-Si Phoebe, de hecho antes de irme a Francia fui tuve cita con ella, pero desde que regrese no he ido, y valla que necesito ir a verla porque esta extraña sensación de miedo me hace perderme, y sabes también últimamente he perdido la noción del tiempo, recordando vivencias con el "mantecado", por ejemplo ayer que choque con el poste vi una visión de "mantecado" corriendo a mi lado en pantalones cortos sin playera.. AYYY! tranquilo mi golpeado y adolorido corazón…. solo de recordarlo…..-Helga puso aquella cara y tal como se lo dijo a su amiga se desconecto por un buen rato.. **

**-HELGA! **–Le grito al ver que durante 5 minutos sus intentos de despertarla no habían funcionado.

**- QUE, QUE RAYOS PASO? -**Pregunta Helga algo alborotada…

**-Ay Helga llevo casi 5 minutos hablándote pero te quedaste como en trance, en donde andabas?**

-Pregunto Phoebe .

**-LO VES! Es exactamente lo que te digo, tan solo un recuerdo de "mantecado" me desconecta de la realidad cielos si esto vuelve a pasar como aquel día del poema no se qué voy a hacer, antes tuve suerte de no haber escrito su nombre en la hoja…**

**-No te preocupes Helga te aseguro que la Dra. Bliss te ayudara a saber porque es todo eso pero animo amiga, hace un rato prácticamente casi saltabas de felicidad, por qué?**

**-Oh Phoeps por qué es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi pasa que al escuchar la radio esta mañana….**

**-En ese momento Phoebe la interrumpe.**

-**Oh mira quien viene subiendo Helga**...-Decía Phoebe mientras David estaba subiendo al autobús,el chico rápidamente vio como resaltaba la rubia entre todas las personas del autobús y se acerco a saludarla…

**-Hola lindas como están?,** **Whoa Phoebe estas radiante el dia de hoy.**

**-Gracias David tu también te ves muy bien el dia de hoy.** -Le devolvía el cumplido Phoebe.

-**Hola Princesa como ha estado tu mañana? **-Pregunto de manera seductora David

**-Irritada, cansada y con unas tremendas ganas de golpear al primer patán que se me atraviese, así que apártate antes de que te patee Ricky Martin…**-Le dijo Helga amenzando a David.

**-Ohh ya veo jajaja con mucho gusto seria ese patan para recibir unas cuantas "caricias" tuyas Helga..**

**-Dejame en paz David enserio tal vez luego hablemos.** -Le decía Helga cualquier cosa para que se alejara.

**-Hablar eso me parece perfecto pero será de lo que yo quiera de acuerdo? **

-**Si si como quieras… **-Dijo Helga cortante y sin darle más importancia..David se aparto de ellas y procedió a sentarse, en uno de los asientos de hasta atrás, recargo su barbilla en su mano y poso su mirada en Helga, la rubia se sintió observada y volteo de reojo a verlo, David seguía observándola y le mando un beso en el aire, Helga se volteo rápidamente y conto hasta 10 para no levantarse y golpearlo, no quería arruinar su excelente mañana golpeando a David y meterse en problemas, el autobús siguió su camino hacia la escuela, mientas tanto Phoebe y Helga seguían en su charla ..

-**PROXIMA PARADA LA SECUNDARIA!** …-Grito el chofer del autobús…

-Varios estudiantes descendieron del autobús.

**-Vamos Phoebe!** ..Gritaba la activa rubia a su amiga

**-Sabes Helga, fui una tonta al decir que deberías darle una oportunidad a David, ahora veo que tan solo el recuerdo de "mantecado" causa un despertar de emociones en ti y yo soy igual de feliz al saber que tu lo eres amiga y terminaremos de platicar de eso tan especial que te sucedió en la mañana.-**Le decia Phobe a Helga.

**-Lo sé Phoebe, puede ser que ese tonto de David consiga sacarme una sonrisa de vez en cuando o hasta hacerme sentir bien, pero no se compara con aquella locura que despierta recordar aquellas sensaciones que me provoco Arnold con aquel beso y aquellas tiernas e inocentes caricias Ay Phoebe en fin, en el almuerzo terminamos de platicar.. entremos de una vez..**

-Al entrar a la escuela varios alumnos pasaban con una hoja en la mano, algunas chicas estaban sentadas leyéndolas en grupos y algunos chicos se reían y señalaban a Helga al leer dicha hoja, estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Helga sintió una pesada y molesta presencia detrás de ella..

**-Hola Shakespeare veo que abandonaste el futbol por las hojas de papel y la tinta, jajaja que vergüenza…**

-Dijo un ahora más alto y corpulento WolfGang…

**-Cierra la boca idiota a que rayos te refieres!** – Le replico Helga..

**-A esto cabeza dura tus sensibles y ridículos poemas y tu firma debajo de ellos jajaja!**

**-QUE! Maldita sea, esa estúpida profesora saco copias de mi poema cuando la vea le estrujare el cuello…**

**-**Dijo una ahora muy molesta Helga…

**-Y dime Gatita cuando escribirás algún poema de amor sobre mi eh! …**decía Wolfgang siguiéndose burlando de Helga..

**-Qué tal si bajas un poco y te digo uno al oído en estos momentos…-**Wolfgang confiadamente bajo su cabeza a la altura del rostro de Helga…

**-Aquí lo tienes muñeco…** -PUMMMMM…Helga le dio un tremendo derechazo a Wolfgang que este se despego del piso y cayo inconsciente a los pies del Director Wartz

**-Escuchen bromistas y si alguien intenta hacerse el graciosito conmigo terminara igual que este tonto**

- Dijo esto e Intentando señalar a Wolfgang con su dedo pero este choco con la abultada barriga del Director

**-Señorita Pataki , que rayos está pasando aquí?**- Pregunto el molesto Director, Helga solo dio un paso hacia atrás pero sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del director le dijo

**-El muy animal quiso burlarse de mí así que le di su merecido…**

**-Señorita Pataki hace apenas ayer les deje bien claro que no tolero ningún tipo de indisciplina y menos permito violencia entre mis estudiantes, temo que este asunto es muy delicado, por favor valla a mi oficina y ahí hablaremos de su castigo.**

-Los estudiantes no pudieron dejar de ver como una delgada chica dejo en el suelo a tremendo bulto de un solo golpe, por lo que las risas se convirtieron en apenas audibles murmullos.. y luego señales de aprobación hacia la rubia chica ,de algunos estudiantes que le traían ganas a Wolfgang pero claro nunca se acercaron a discutir con él..

**Como ven amigos el segundo día de clases y por culpa del abusivo Wolfgang ahora Helga tendrá que enfrentarse a algo esperemos sea por lo menos una suspensión, valla manera de tratar de arruinar su día después de haber empezado tan bien solo esperemos logre librarla.**

**El nombre de la canción que puse esta aquí mismo escrita pero se las dejo de nuevo se llama Digital Love de Daft Punk , y este tema aparte de estar muy bueno combina perfecto con este fic, bueno ya saben dejen sus Reviews y opiniones ojalan lo hayan disfrutado me despido y pronto les traeré el episodio 4, hasta pronto se despide..**

**YENKO VXR**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Que tal amigos! Aquí Yenko VXR trayéndoles el cuarto capítulo de esta serie, algunos capítulos tendrán alguna o mas partes (como este), ya que planeo seguirla como si fuera una serie de televisión incluso llegando a un punto donde descansemos de esta historia y conozcamos otra y con un merecido final ok?**_

_**De nuevo aquella "ALERTA" para buscar una canción para darle más vida al fic les recomiendo la siguiente:**_

"_**Por Amarte"de Enrique Iglesias ya saben cuando vean esto ("¡!") la rola ya debe estar puesta vale pero ya saben ustedes tienen sus gustos y eso es lo que le da el soundtrack original a la historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews y no he tenido mucho tiempo para contestarles a todos disculpen y me pongo en contacto con ustedes apenas tenga chance, ojala sigan visitándome y dejándome sus opiniones… **_

_**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO Y EL PROXIMO A MI PRECIOSA, GRAN, ESPECTACULAR Y ESTA POR DEMAS QUE DIGA SENSIBLE Y GRUÑONA XD: **__**Gwendolyn Revelle Gahan Banks**__** te mereces esos y muchos más calificativos amiga ;D: GRACIAS POR DEJARME SABER QUE HAY UN DIOS QUE BRINDA TAN VALIOSOS AMIGOS EN ESTA VIDA A TI Y A TODOS LOS CHICO DEL GRUPO, LOS APRECIO UN BUEN! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME…**_

**Capitulo 4: Un Día lleno De Sorpresas Parte 1**

**Entre señorita y tome asiento por favor**…Le dice el Director a Helga… -**Como acabo de decirle señorita Pataki se encuentra en un problema muy delicado, cualquier situación de violencia en el plantel debe ser severamente castigada lo que debería darle es mínimo una suspensión de 3 semanas **

**-Mire director** –Dice Helga frunciendo su única ceja y plantándose firmemente. –**Como le dije solo estaba defendiendo del burro de Wolfgang, lo menos que quería en este día era tener problemas pero si usted decide castigarme aun sabiendo que el que suele buscar problemas es Wolfgang adelante suspéndame**- Dice Helga cruzándose de brazos

**-Ok Helga tienes toda la razón yo sé quién es Wolfgang pero eso no justifica tu actitud y esa demostración de fuerza que tuviste allá afuera pero…. vamos a hacer algo, note que saliste con una perfecta boleta de calificaciones de la 118 y sé muy bien que eres muy impulsiva pero busca problemas no lo eres, así que esto es lo que haremos.**-Dice el director con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda caminando por su oficina. **-No puedo levantarte el castigo pero puedo hacerlo menos severo, así que, qué me dices si haces labores de mantenimiento de la escuela…**

**-QUE! Me parezco a una electrisista o algo asi? **-Dice Helga muy molesta..

**-No hablo de ese tipo de mantenimiento, mas bien, te encargaras de organizar los eventos escolares, como el baile de bienvenida que haremos en unos meses más adelante por falta de presupuesto jejeje…, bueno los eventos escolares, verificaras que instalaciones escolares necesitan mantenimiento y solo pequeños trabajos de limpieza como quitar las hojas de eventos viejos del mural de la escuela y estar a cargo del material para las clases de deportes, los balones, conos, cuerdas y que estos estén en buen estado..**

**-SOLO ESO!** -Dice reclamando la molesta rubia...

**-Tú decides, tenemos un trato o no tendré alternativa que suspenderte 3 semanas.** –Dice el Director Wartz esperando la respuesta…

**-Muy bien pero por cuanto durara esta labor?**

–Mmmm que te parece 2 meses y luego serás libre de decidir si continúas o lo dejas que me dices…-Helga pone un dedo en la punta de su barbilla y lo piensa un poco..

_**Mientras tanto en los pasillo de la secundaria…**_

Los amigos de Wolfgang están afuera de la enfermería volándose las horas de clase esperando a que el inconsciente chico despertara…

**-JAJAJA no puedo creer que esa esquelética y agria chica haya noqueado a Wolfgang , siempre supe que ese estúpido tenia quijada de cristal jajaja**.–Dice riendo Ludwig esa enorme bestia que se hizo amigo de Wolfgang aquel día en el campo Gerald compitiendo con él sobre quien se quedaría con el terreno y con los chicos de 4to grado como esclavos..

**-Tienes razón jajaja..** -Dijeron casi en coro varios de los chicos que estaban con él, Mientras tanto David estaba saliendo del baño leyendo una de las copias de el poema de Helga no pareció molestarle ya que ya lo había oído de los propios labios de Helga ayer en el primer día de clases por lo que lo aplasto entre sus manos y lo arrojo lejos, pero al pasar enfrente de Ludwig escucho lo que este decía y se detuvo.

**-JAJAJA esa ceja de oruga tiene talento para los golpes, aunque no me extraña siendo tan fea y extraña yo también estaría molesto, hasta vergüenza me da la miserable jajaja** – Reía escandalosamente Ludwig seguido de todos sus amigos, mientras David escuchaba muy molesto todo lo que decía enorme abusivo…

-**JAJAJA seguro que cuando nació en lugar de que el doctor la golpeara golpeo a su madre..** –Y así siguió con una ola de insultos hasta que David empuñando sus manos se volteo hacia donde estaba Ludwig..

**-OYE MARICA! Debes sentirte muy hombre por insultar así a una chica verdad? **-Le grito retadoramente David al enorme Ludwig.

**-Que dijiste Taquito?** -Le pregunto Ludwig a un chico poco más bajo que el pero sin duda noto la gran molestia que tenia David sobre sus hombros..

**-Que eres una marica y no eres lo suficiente hombre como para decirle esas palabras a la misma Helga en su cara , pero como no está yo estoy aquí para responder por ella**- Dijo David sin apartar la vista de Ludwig..

**-Jajaja escucha mocoso es tu 2do día en la secundaria y estabas hasta cayéndome bien porque juegas muy bien el futbol americano, pero nadie me llama marica y sale vivo así que te daré 2 opciones, o no mueves ni un musculo y te golpeo hasta que llores o….-**No termino de decir Ludwig cuando en una arranque de ira por todo lo anterior dicho contra la chica que a él le gustaba y le dio un fuertísimo golpe en el estomago a Ludwig que lo hizo caerse de rodillas, y teniéndolo arrodillado le dio otro potente izquierdaso que mando a Ludwig contra un par de estantes que terminaron por caerse encima de una vitrina con algunos trofeos y diplomas de la escuela que termino rompiéndose y cayendo encima de Ludwig quien quedo inconsciente debajo de los estantantes y la vitrina;

Ante tal ruido varios alumnos y maestros salieron de sus aulas a ver que pasaban y solo vieron a Ludwig en el piso debajo de los anaqueles y a David aun muy molesto mirando a Ludwig como esperando a que aun pudiera levantarse

_**-De regreso en la oficina del Director…**_

**-Muy bien Director tenemos un trato pero también quiero que se me permita entrar al aula de computación a las horas que yo quiera incluso en el almuerzo… **-Le dice Helga al Director…

**-Ummhh.. Muy señorita Pataki podrá entrar a la sala de computación pero con un máximo de 10 minutos por cada 2 horas está de acuerdo?..** -Le pregunta el Director estirándole la mano.. **-Ok jefe tenemos un trato…** -Le dice Helga estrechando su mano y notando que este no era tan malo como parecía, se disponía a salir de la oficina del director cuando la puerta se abrió antes que ella saliera y 3 maestros entraron con David tomándolo por los hombros y brazos

**-QUE RAYOS PASA ?, POR QUE TRAEN ASI AL CHICO, EXIJO UNA RAPIDA EXPLICACION!** -Grito el director

**-Director Wartz este jovencito golpeo fuertemente a otro chico y lo mando contra unos estantes los cuales al caer rompieron la vitrina de los trofeos escolares.**-Dijo unos de los profesores muy molesto que escoltaba a David.

**-Es cierto eso joven?** – Pregunto Wartz. **-Quien y porque muchacho? **– Le pregunto el director mientas Helga miraba confundida a David, el nunca se había metido con algún estudiante e incluso nunca se buscaba problemas

-**Si Director, golpee a un chico, a Ludwig…**

**-A LUDWIG!...**. -Exclamaron El director y Helga. -**Pero cómo? Usted no que pudo haberle puesto tremenda golpiza a aquel chico, tuvo mucha suerte jovencito de que no lo lastimaran….; **

**Eso es todo profesores regresen a sus clases yo me encargo… -**Dijo Wartz

-** Si Director es que….me molesto un comentario que exclamaba en tono de burla y no supe controlarme Director eso es todo...**Dijo David

**-A ósea que usted busco la pelea y golpeo a chico, aparte destruyo una propiedad muy importante de la escuela la cual deberá pagar….OK….pues no me queda más que expulsarlo joven un buscapleitos como usted no puede estar en mi escuela… **-Exclamo el Director muy molesto mientras Helga solo vio a David con la cabeza agachada sin objetar nada de lo que le dijo Wartz.

-**ESPERE DIRECTOR**. -Dijo Helga**...-No puede ser tan severo con él, entendemos que David fue quien golpeo Ludwig, pero usted sabe muy bien que ese gorila se la pasa acosando a los estudiantes, además también sabe que David no mata ni una mosca.** -Decía Helga mientras David había levantado la cara para observarla.

**-"No puedo creer que diré esto, uff aquí voy"**- Dijo Helga en su mente. **-Tan solo mírelo el sujeto es guapo, muy tranquilo y también tuvo muy buenas notas, y si usted le parece puedo llevarlo conmigo para que me ayude con las labores que usted me puso, que me dice, no cree que soportarme a diario es suficiente castigo EH!** -Le pregunto Helga**...-Además algunos trabajos requieren de fuerza física y si llego a lesionarme usted podría tener problemas señor director y en lugar de ayudarlo terminaría por perjudicar hasta su reputación como director de secundaria**

-Decía Helga mientras no podía creer que abogaba por David

**-Tienes razón Helga, entonces que dices tú David estas dispuesto a trabajar con tu compañera? Bueno claro también deberás reparar el estante que se rompió y, no quiero verte involucrado de nuevo en alguna pelea por que la próxima si te echare de aquí estás de acuerdo David?** -Le pregunto el Director

**-Entendido señor.. Yo ahora mismo empiezo a buscar una vitrina que pueda reemplazar a la que se rompió. **– Exclamo David..

**-Muy bien chicos eso es todo, mañana empiezan con sus labores ahora vallase a estudiar y también tómenlo como la última llamada de atención, confió en que ustedes no harán que me porte como un maldito, ok? **

-**OK!** -Respondieron ambos chicos y dicho esto salieron de la oficina del director, pero David se daba cuenta que esto no cuadraba así que le pregunto a Helga mientras caminaban a su salón de clases

**-Oye Helga, que fue todo lo de haya atrás?**

-**A que te refieres?** -Pregunto Helga fingiendo no saber la respuesta

**-A que abogaste por mí , digo si tan mal te caigo, al menos como lo dices, pudiste haberte librado de mi dejando que me echaran de aquí, porque no dejaste que el viejo me expulsara?**- Pregunto David a la linda rubia de ojos azules

**-Bueno el director iba a ser bastante severo con tu castigo y no podía dejar que te echaran solo por defenderte, además me sentí identificada contigo ya que también estaba ahí adentro por culpa de Wolfgang..**

**-WOLFGANG? TE HIZO ALGO?...**-Pregunto David algo exaltado.

**-No nada de eso, solo que el muy patán comenzó a burlarse de mí y con mucho gusto le presente a mi vieja amiga Betsy, por lo que lo tumbe justamente a los pies del Director Wartz y OUCH! Si lastime un poco a Betsy con ese golpe pero jajaja bien lo valió…**

**-Y dime viejo cómo fue posible que terminaras con Ludwig y porque fue el pleito?**

**-Mmm..pues mira Helga estaba saliendo del baño cuando Ludwig y su manada de monos estaban fuera de la enfermería no se qué hacían ahí y ni me importaba, pero lo que me detuvo fueron los comentarios que sin duda me enfermaron de ira...-**Decía esto mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Helga la cual estaba muy hinchada y roja;

Helga ni cuenta se había dado de esto ya que escuchaba atentamente a David, este le daba unas suaves caricias a esa hinchada mano que hasta palpitaba de dolor..

**-Solo te diré que esas palabras no eran para mí… **-Dijo David un poco avergonzado

**-Entonces David tanto te enojaron aquellas palabra y ni siquiera iban para ti, entonces para quién? Debe ser alguien a quien aprecias mucho no?** –Decía Helga pensando en cualquier persona claro menos en ella..

**-Pues ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias , solo me acerque a él y le dije que no era lo bastante hombre para hablar así delante de la persona que insultaba..**

**-Pero quien era, ESTUPIDO YA DIME!** -Le pregunto Helga algo desesperada por los rodeos que el chico le daba al asunto..

**-Se burlaba de ti Helga… **-Le dijo David a Helga por lo que la rubia se quedo boquiabierta

**- Y QUE RAZON TENDRIA PARA INSULTARME!** -Le pregunto Helga a David…

**-La verdad solo pude escuchar algo sobre Wolfgang "que tenia quijada de cristal" y ahí se soltó a hablar todas esas tonterías sobre ti y ahora entiendo porque fue..**

**Al oír todos esos insultos hacia a ti un enojo crecía en mi, y mientras continuaba, el enojo se convirtió en furia hasta ser esa ira que me cegó y me hizo enfrentarlo y cuando menos me di cuenta había pasado por lo que dijo el maestro de artes graficas…**

**-Ay David eres un completo idiota… Como pensaste en defenderme cuando…cuando yo he sido tan grosera contigo…digo casi te expulsan por mi culpa y aun así no dijiste la verdadera razón de tu problema y….Y QUE ESTAS HACIEDO VIEJO! NO TE PONGAS TAN EMPALAGOSO SI?** –Dijo Helga apenada apartando rápidamente su mano de las caricias que le hacía David**... -"Como rayos no me di cuenta que tenía mi mano entre las suyas?, Bien Helga es hora de bajarlo de su nube antes de que esto se vuelva un enorme malentendido, espero no lastimarlo".** -Pensaba Helga…

**-Escucha Helga ay algo muy importante que debo decirte…la verdad tu….tu…. –**David hablaba entrecortando su voz los nervios lo devoraban fuertemente y Helga solo pensaba…

**-Oh no aquí viene solo recuerda Helga no seas tan dura, no fue su día solo dile que…"no gracias", si eso funcionara.**

-**QUE RAYOS!** -Exclamo David**..-Helga te amo! No es simple capricho, en verdad me gustas mucho, desde el día en que te conocí pude ver mas allá de esa enfadosa niña que poco a poco florecía pero que seguía siendo la misma gruñona de siempre, pero a mí nunca me engañaste yo sé de sentimientos y supe que era lo que tanto querías ocultar ,y me tomo mucho reflexionar y darme cuenta que si que sin duda te amo, adoro tu manera de pensar y de hacer las cosas, podría quedarme aquí todo el día diciéndote todas y créeme me cuenta mucho decir esto ya que nunca había dicho esto a una chica en toda mi vida**. -Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus sospechas si fueron verdaderas realmente David si estaba enamorado de ella y ahora no sabía cómo bajar de su nube al chico sin que este se descalabrara en el intento, Antes que un suspiro de Helga saliera de su boca fue interrumpida nuevamente por David..

**-Se que tu no sientes todo eso por mi y que no ocupo un lugar en tu corazón… No como Arnold..**

**-QUE ARNOLD!** -Dijo Helga esta vez el color rosado de sus mejillas se fue y ella palideció ante tal afirmación. **-PUES NO PUEDES ESTAR MAS EQUIVOCADO LA VERDAD ES QUE!**

**-Sshhh no digas mas Helga no niegues tus sentimientos** -Le dijo David colocando delicadamente uno de sus dedos en los rosados labios de Helga**... -Si pudieras ver lo radiante que te vez cuando dices todos esos versos, cuando piensas tan solo en su recuerdo y pareces transportarte a otra realidad, con eso créeme por el momento me basta, si por ahora no puedo hacer más para poder estar contigo y verte feliz, me conformo con ser tu amigo y ser tu bastón de apoyo, quiero que sepas que ese secreto tan tuyo está a salvo y que me moriría de ganas de escuchar una muestra de afecto salir de tu boca... -**Dijo David mirando a Helga …

**-Pues mira aprecio enserio que sientas eso por mí, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, yo estoy segura que solo puedo brindarte mi amistad y tranquilo chico todo puede pasar…**-Dijo Helga abrazando a David sabiendo que estas últimas palabras eran una completa mentira, no habría manera de que ella le diera su corazón a una persona que no fuera Arnold, pero David también había tenido una mañana difícil así que no quiso nublarle más el día;

David la aparto un segundo de él para ver esos profundos y brillantes ojos azules que parecían hipnotizar a quien los veía, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Helga no quería faltar a esas palabra que acababa de decirle a esa chica de mirada tierna y de rubios rizos para él hubiera sido muy fácil tratar de robarle un beso y saber aquel deleite que solo el suertudo de Arnold a tenido placer de probar..

"_**(¡!)" (Señal)**_

**-Sabes, no puedo dejar pensar en un ser tan afortunado como Arnold, que al tener tan valiosa joya en sus manos la haya dejado a diestra y siniestra al alcance de que un astuto ladrón pueda robársela, pues quien pudiera resistirse a tal resplandor que emana de su interior tal piedra preciosa, ese cegador brillo azul de tus ojos que surge cada vez que sueñas oh Helga porque esta tortura, tenerte aquí y no poder arrebatarle tan valioso tesoro y vivir en la dicha y en la riqueza por siempre….**

_**Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro muy difícil explicar  
Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tú la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tú la vez y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos  
**_

**Como te lo dije no quiero que algo cambie entre nosotros, prefiero tenerte solo como mi amiga a que me odies de nuevo, prefiero conocer a la verdadera Helga, que recibir insultos de aquella opresora y fría mascara con la que alejas a la gente de la verdadera tú, pero también debes saber que el enorme error de Arnold es haber sido tan ciego por tantos años, tu espíritu de voluntad es increíble, cualquier otra chica hubiera arrojado la toalla pero nunca dejaste de creer en el amor, has sacrificado tanto por un chico que tal vez no te corresponda jamás pero eso… eso mismo es lo que uno da por un ser amado y quisiera que tu dieras eso por mí alguna vez que estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz desde ahora hasta que deje de vivir -**Le dijo David mientras tomaba sus manos y le besaba la mejilla a Helga..

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte..  
**_

**-Hay David créeme que si fuera otra chica, no dudaría en darle mi corazón a un ser tan valioso como tú, pero bueno eso sería si no estuviera tan enamorada de ese chico que me ha robado hasta mi libertad de soñar, ese ser que habita hasta en ese privado mundo tan mío, el me lo dijo, que no estaría físicamente a mi lado pero juro sentir su presencia su energía estando a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de estos últimos años y es lo que me motiva a seguir amándolo y créeme aprecio mucho lo que haces pero como he dicho solo puedo brindarte mi amistad.** -Dijo Helga sincerándose con David, que tenía que perder? De nada le serviría portarse fría y grosera con él, David sabe su secreto aquel mismo que la hace ocultar su verdadera cara..

**-Miles de pensamientos bombardean mi mente en estos momentos Helga pero solo quisiera que sepas que esperare pacientemente hasta que tu corazón decida buscar otro cobijo:**

_**Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos  
Amar es cuando tú la vez y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo**_

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego eeeoooo  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte..  
**_

-De nuevo se abrazaron y corrieron juntos al salón de clases, con todo lo sucedido en la mañana mas los regaños del director, el reloj del celular del Helga marcaba las 11:30, prácticamente perdieron toda la mañana, peleando, recibiendo los regaños del director, haciendo tratos con él, y todo en conjunto con esta charla que despertó emociones en ambos chicos

**-Bueno pues debemos aprovechar de perdida las 3 horas que nos quedan así que mejor entremos. -**Dijo David

Toc toc… toco Helga la puerta del salón de clases.

**-Buenos días profesora….GRRRR! USTED! -**Helga dijo entrando al salón caminando en dirección a la maestra se podría decir que de sus ojos azules ahora un salía fuego y de sus oídos humo, estaba que explotaba de enojo, por culpa de la profesora fue la burla de la escuela

**-Espera Helga recuerda lo que nos acaba de decir Wartz una mas y nos largamos…Buenos días Srita Elizabeth podemos pasar…? -**Pregunto David a la maestra

-**Claro chicos ya me contaron que fue lo que paso, tomen asiento y pónganse al corriente… **-Helga se había tranquilizado el chico tenía razón un alboroto mas y se iban, así que procedió a sentarse igual que David todos en la clase los observaban..

_**Mientras tanto en compañía de Big Bob**_

**-Entonces Nick vas a hacer esto, quiero que les hagas pensar a estos perdedores que tienen el control y que aceptamos que exporten nuestros teléfonos, pero poco a poco debes meter nuestro propios intereses, diles que claro ellos ganaran su 50 por ciento en ventas pero en el contrato anexa algo como "ventas de aplicaciones y refacciones", mientras el 100% de la venta de equipos la dejaras para "Big Bobs Phones Company"** **me explico Nick? **-Le decía Big Bob a su socio Nick Vermicelli

-**De acuerdo Bob, pero que hay de mi, cuanto ganare por mis comisiones y por cerrar el trato?** -Pregunto con un tono exigente.

**-De lo menos que debes preocuparte es de eso Nick , solo haz lo que te digo y ambos nos pudriremos en dinero jajaja**

-Reían Bob y Nick pero este ultimo dijo para el mismo **-Es lo que crees tarado hasta ahora no has aprendido tu lección pero ya hallare la forma de dejarte en la calle y adueñarme de tu emporio JAJAJA!** –Continúo riendo más fuerte Nick,..

_**Y en la residencia Pataki…**_

Olga está haciendo miles de ejercicios para darle mas forma a su escultural figura. **-"Si no duele no sirve"** decía mientras hacia Pilates viendo videos de aerobics**… -Uff ya no puedo más creo que solo me sentare y dejare descansar un poco el cuerpo, de todos modos la audición es hasta las 5pm..**-Dijo Olga mientras se sentaba en el sillón y encendía el televisor…-**Veamos noticias, caricaturas, musicales..Tal vez pero daré otro recorrido.. ahh es la hora en que mama está al aire… -**Salto rápidamente hasta el canal donde se transmitía el programa de Miriam.

_**-Y volvemos con el programa favorito de las amas de casa "Mami TV" con nuestra conductora consentida MIRIAM PATAKI!**_

**-Como están amigas del hogar! El día de hoy tenemos un programa lleno de sorpresas, y consejos de para que hagamos de la vida diaria una delicia mas… y hablando de delicias hoy nos acompañara un guapo y fuerte hombre que nos hizo soñar y nos deleito en ese traje de guerrero espartano, en la película de "300" ;**

**Sin más que decir con nosotros el Actor y productor británico GERARD BUTLER!**

**-OHHHHH DIOS! Que suertuda es mi mama!** -Grito Olga observando cómo Miriam casi tenía que subirse a un banquillo para alcanzar enorme hombre...

**-Un gusto tenerlo aquí "Rey Leónidas".** -Decía Miriam mientras invitaba al Actor a tomar asiento

**-Agradezco mucho su invitación y poder estar con una de las conductoras mas seguidas y hermosas de Norte América **-Le respondía Gerard a Miriam**.-Hay hombre por favor me hace sonrojar y dígame que se siente ser uno de los hombres mas deseados por las mujeres, porque en lo personal usted hizo que la película de "300"fuera mi favorita..**

**-**Ambos rieron mientras Gerard respondía las preguntas de Miriam

**-Gerard sabemos mucho sobre tus relaciones sentimentales, de tus películas, de tu carrera como abogado pero dime que tal el lado de encargado del hogar, porque a nosotras las chicas nos vuelve locas tener a una guapo y fuerte hombre en casa pero más si este sabe cocinarnos, puedes preparar algún platillo en especial?** -Le preguntaba Miriam al actor..

**-De hecho si Miriam, el Bistec de ternera con salsa de champiñones es uno de mis platillos favoritos tanto que me dispuse aprender a prepararlo y no es por presumir pero es todo un mi técnica es un deleite **

**-Ya veo pues qué me dices si pasamos a la cocina y les compartes tus conocimientos a nuestras amigas en el hogar**

**-PERO POR SUPUESTO. **-Respondió el actor.

**-Entonces sígueme mientras tanto nos preparamos les dejamos la lista de ingredientes para este delicioso platillo**

-Miriam salió un segundo del aire y Olga se disparo corriendo como loca por toda la casa buscando desesperadamente papel y lápiz para anotar los ingredientes... una vez hallados se planto en el sofá y siguió viendo el programa….

_**De regreso en la secundaria…**_

**Muy bien chicos pues como podrán verlo la biología es casi todo lo que nos rodea los insectos, animales, humanos arboles, flores, "cascadas", manantiales, mares en fin es tan extensa e interesante que casi les tomaría su propia juventud aprender solo lo básico de ella..-Explica la poco anciana profesora Aura con voz apenas audible..Quien puede decirme una opinión al respecto…-Si Harold… **-Le cedió la palabra al enorme chico que levantaba la mano.

**-Y cuanto sabe usted sobre Biología? No creo que siendo tan vieja conozca todo por que claramente usted ya perdió su juventud pero cuando sepa todo sobre biología no creo que a las momias se les permita venir a dar clases jajá!**

-**Jajaja sabe joven ser mayor tiene sus ventajas como…ORDENARLE QUE VALLA Y LIMPIE LA PECERA DE LAS SANGUIJUELAS CON ESTE CEPILLO… **-Dijo la maestra con una cambio a una voz mucho mas fuerte y grave

**-Que está loca me mataran y aparte esa pecera está llena de mucho moho y con ese pequeño cepillo de dientes tardare horas y ya casi sonara el timbre de la salida… -Protestaba Harold**

**-No me importa joven eso le enseñara a no interrumpir mi clase para decir tonterías… -**Dice en tono serio y despreocupado

**-POR FAVOR SEÑORITA AURA PROMETO NO VOLVER A INTERRUMPIR LA CLASE PERO NO ME META AHÍ, APARTE QUE MORIRE DESANGRADO POR ESAS ASQUEROSAS COSAS MIS PADRES VOLVERAN A MATARME SI NO LLEGO A CASA PARA COMER!**- Dijo Harold con sus típicos y exagerados lloriqueos**.**

**-Está bien, está bien, ya no lo hará valla a sentarse, LO HARA MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA SEÑOR!** -Termino de decir la enfadada profesora

**-POR FAVOR SEÑORI…..**

**-LE ORDENO QUE SE CALLE O LE AUMENTARE EL CASTIGO SR BERMAN!-** Interrumpió la enojada maestra a Harold el cual solo se agacho y se escondió detrás de su libro de Biología..

**-Muy bien chicos les decía que la Biología es muy extensa y cuenta con diferentes ramas…. -**Continuaba la maestra con su clase mientras una mente en especial pensaba es cosas completamente diferente a la clase, Helga parecía estar en otro lugar, la chica rubia al escuchar la palabra cascada que había mencionada la profesora estaba soñando de nuevo con aquel apasionado momento solo que esta vez algunos de sus compañeros voltearon a verla por que prácticamente se estaba riendo sola

**-Ni Phoebe, ni Lila e incluso ni su mismo vigía David se habían dado cuenta de esto estaban muy ocupados tomando apuntes de la clase por lo que no pudieron advertirle...**

**- Que rayos le pasa a Helga está actuando como loca no lo crees**

**-Le decía Stinky al oído a Rhonda.. -No me extrañaría de ella pero hasta parece que esta murmurando algo, pongamos atención a que dice..**

-**Oh mi bello ángel de cabellos dorados, al fin estás conmigo, nada ni nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para separarme de tu lado, sabes que eres el único chico que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida o dejo de llamarme Helga G. Pataki**

**Escuhas eso Nadinne Helga tiene una especie de sueño y esta jurándole amor eterno a alguien…** -Decía Rhonda haciendo poco a poco notar más a Helga…

**-Solo ver esa dulce boca dibujar una sonrisa que se clava en mi ser como estaca en dorado maizal, que no se compara con el dorado de tus rubios rizos, y esos ojos verdes que parecen dos hermosas esmeraldas que desearía colgaran cual pendientes de los oídos de mi corazón que solo quieren escuchar el sonido de tu apasionada voz decirle un simple te amo..**

-La voz se había corrido Helga era observada por casi media clase y así como algunos se miraban entre sí confundidos y otros no pensaban ni en reírse pues ya habían observado lo temible que era la fuerza de Helga cuando de verdad quería usarla. No paso mucho hasta que la Miss Aura notara la distracción del grupo hacia donde estaba Helga, La profesora sin emitir palabra alguna se acerco a Helga y todos los chicos al verla solo se hicieron como si estuvieran escribiendo en sus libretas, pero la maestra escuchaba atenta cada palabra de Helga..

**-No, no de nuevo, por favor …no me dejes sola… esta pesada obscuridad…tengo miedo ..por favor mi amor regresa!**

**ARN….**-Antes de que terminara de gritar, sintiendo una gran prisa la Profesora tapo su boca y se dirigió a ella.

-**Srita. Pataki qué diablos le sucede? Se siente usted bien?** -Dice la profesora tratando de disimular su apurado gesto de haber evitado que Helga dijera el nombre de aquel con quien soñaba, Helga estaba paralizada sabía perfectamente que estaba recordando aquel momento pero por la reacción de la maestra era obvio que se había "perdido" de nuevo y esta vez enfrente de toda las clase.. La campana de la salida empezó a sonar por lo que la muestra aura de aparto de Helga y dijo. **-Una vez que copien la tarea pueden salir del salón, y Helga por favor no te vayas necesito hablar contigo**..-Era lógico que después de que hoy conocieran la otra cara de la maestra y la verdadera fuerza de Helga nadie quería quedarse en lo que iba a ser un enorme Armagedón, todos copiaron rápidamente lo del pizarrón y se marcharon, excepto Phoebe y Lila que esperaban afuera a Helga, por si una pelea se iniciaba no fuera a matar a la profesora Aura.

**-Helga podrías explicarme que te pasa, acaso sufres sonambulismo o a caso estaba realizando una especie de invocación o dime cual es el problema.**- Decía la acida profesora. –

**Oiga hermana en que usted sea mi profesora y sea mayor no le da derecho a hablarme a así , exijo una disculpa.**-Dijo Helga mostrándose enojada pero la profesora Aura frunció la ceja y se levanto de de su silla.

-**Aquí la ofendida soy yo Helga, aparte de distraerte de mi clase ahora me evades escucha creo que tienen un serio problema mental , no tanto para estar encerrada en un manicomio pero algo te afecta, ten…**-Dijo la maestra Aura entregándole una tarjeta a Helga**..-Ella es mi psicóloga la Dra. Bliss, hasta que no me traigas una constancia donde me muestres que ya fuiste a una cita con ella no te dejare entrar a mi clase; no te preocupes es buena en su trabajo y sabrá ayudarte ahora puedes retirarte **-Decía la profesora.

**-Bromea ella también es mi psicóloga, solo que no he ido a charlar con ella en algunos días pero está bien estaré mas obligada a por este motivo. Gracias profesora nos vemos… -**Dice Helga olvidándose por completo de que apenas unos segundo tenía una confrontación con su maestra, por su parte La profesora Aura miraba a Helga mientras se alejaba, pensó un poco como si se perdiera en el mismo mundo de los recuerdos que tanto frecuenta Helga, dirigió su mano hacia su cuello, ahí se asomaba una delgada cadenita dorada que al recorrerla con su mano terminaba en una pequeña tórtola hecha de un muy hermoso y deslumbrante diamante en la que estaba grabado el nombre de "JAMES" la profesora empuño su dije y solo deja escapar una sonrisa…

_**Ya fuera del laboratorio…**_

**-Helga que paso ahí dentro... **-Pregunto algo preocupada Phobe ya que sabía perfectamente que una queja mas por parte del personal de la escuela y se la rubia se ganaría la expulsión.

**-No te preocupes muñeca todo está perfecto la profe Aura me ha mandado a visitar a la loquera Bliss**.

**- Helga la Dra. Bliss, no es acaso tu psicóloga**... -Preguntaba Phoebe a la rubia chica

-** Sip, y la anciana también va con ella a sus terapias parece ser que estamos igual de deschavetadas jajaja, pero me dijo que si no traía una constancia de asistencia a la consulta no podre tomar su clase, pero está bien Phoebe tenía planeado ir a verla, aunque he estado soñando lo más intenso que he vivido se ve interrumpido por una obscuridad que me atemoriza pero como has logrado ver, en el mundo terrenal hablo sola, me desconecto, veo visiones y quien sabe cuántas mas estupideces haga…** -Terminando de decir esto David paso corriendo a lado de las chicas y volteo a ver a Helga de reojo y ambos chicos se sonrieron, Phoebe noto esto y la curiosidad la domino como si tuviera que saber exactamente qué pasaba.

-**Que fue eso eh Helga? , acaso hay un postre mas delicioso que el "mantecado"?** -Preguntaba Phoebe sarcásticamente.

-**No Phoeps el mantecado más que un mi gusto es mi obsesión y aunque se pasee frente ama un postre con una dura y fría cubierta, pero de relleno dulce y suave , con cierta apariencia de ser el más rico de los manjares no me hará olvidar el sabor de ese delicioso e inolvidable "mantecado"**. - Le decía la rubia en ese código anti-chismosos que tanto usan para referirse a Arnold. **-Bien Phoebe es la última clase, computación y si me lo permites tengo ganas de buscar algo en internet así que vallamos rápido**

_**Ya dentro del salón de computación..**_

**Buenas tardes jóvenes soy el profesor Jacob y seré su capacitador, y guía en el mundo de la computación , ustedes saben que hoy en día es muy importante saber usar una computadora, el internet etc. et casi que para romper el hielo solo por hoy pueden usar la hora de la clase para navegar por Internet y navegar en lo que quieran.. -**Las miradas libidinosas de Sid , Stinky , Curly y más chicos se abalanzaron sobre sus ordenadores.

**-Hey jóvenes queda estrictamente prohibido ver algún tipo de material explicito y de contenido sexual!..**

-**..AHHHHHH….**-Se escucharon algunos decepcionados mientras el profesor decía esto… -**Bien jueguen, o lean sus correos, habrán facebook o el youtube , lo que quieran pero menos lo antes mencionado**

**-PERFECTO MAS QUE PERFECTO**..-Dijo Helga mientras tronaba sus dedos y se disponía a escribir

**Google-Países de Centroamérica **resultado: **Centro** **América "****Políticamente se divide en los 7 países independientes de Guatemala, Belice, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica y Panamá etc.."**

**REPUBLICA DE GUATEMALA**

-Lugares históricos

-Relieve

-Orígenes

-flora y fauna

**-A ver clic en orígenes…**Helga estaba detenidamente investigando el lugar donde se quedo Arnold buscaba de alguna manera poder encontrarlo y si tenia suerte hasta poder verlo

**Orígenes… **

-Nómadas Mayas

-Civilización "Los Ojos verdes"…

**-LOS OJOS VERDES! **-HELGA DIO CLICK

"La civilización de los ojos verdes es la población original de el poblado de San Lorenzo..**BINGO AQUÍ ESTA!...**Dijo la chica rubia y daba clic en el link…

**-Ok…el poblado de san Lorenzo es pequeño pero muy conocido por ser el poblado origen de la civilización "De los ojos verdes" etc, etc…rodeado de una gran jungla silvestre etc, etc**... -Leía Helga pero una pestaña atrajo su atención.

**Acontecimientos recientes**

–El poblado de San Lorenzo vivió presa del terror cuando un ruin pirata y caza recompensas conocido como "La Sombra" se adueño del poblado de Sn Lorenzo haciéndolos prisioneros y obligándolos a trabajar para él , cerco gran parte del territorio de la jungla impidiendo que los turistas pudieran entrar y evadía a estos alegando que había especies en peligro de extinción y no habría turismo hasta que las mismas fueran retiradas a un lugar más seguro;

Con esto impidió ingresos extranjeros y las autoridades nunca tuvieron conocimiento de dichos actos, en un principio el malhechor se introdujo en las selvas de San Lorenzo para hacerse de una antigua reliquia de la civilización de los ojos verdes consiguió robarla de un santuario en un templo, su objetivo era venderla en el mercado negro pero le fue arrebatada por una pareja de extraños fuereños dijo en su declaración, contra los mismos por los que regreso al poblado para ajustar cuentas y se puedo invadir sin mucha resistencia de los lugareños ya que una fuerte enfermedad azotaba la zona….pasaron largos 9 años para que unos niños que vinieron de Norteamérica junto con su maestro lograran entrar , y los mismos consiguieron atrapar a la sombra y entregarlo a las autoridades que no habían sido alertadas por la privación de libertad del pueblo, en fin el pueblo regreso a sus actividades tanto laborales y de crecimiento socia.

La nueva policía de San Lorenzo revelo solo los nombres de los niños sin dar más informes por su seguridad..

Arnold: Chico de suma importancia para la civilización de los ojos verdes de cabeza en forma extraña, parecía ser una deidad para la civilización; dibujos, grabados y esculturas en su honor se encontraban en templos y en altares en toda la zona, Grabados al parecer antiguos; Lo llaman "El silenciador de titanes", se desconoce tal apodo y si los grabados pinturas y esculturas son antiguas o hechas recientemente por algún posible representante de la cultura, el chico llamado Arnold quien fue el que logro atrapar a el delincuente conocido como "La sombra" niega saber algo sobre la existencia de dicha antigua civilización y sus representaciones sobre el… Actualmente lleva una vida normal en su hogar en compañía de sus padres.

Helga: Al igual que el niño de nombre Arnold estaba representada junto a este con un sagrado símbolo de amor y unión eterno, claramente las esculturas y dibujos son recientes se desconoce si tenía parentesco o cualquier otro vinculo con Arnold, se piensa como posible rival del antes mencionado ya que en algunas pinturas se le representa como acechando al joven detrás de árboles y arbustos, la chica nunca dio declaración sobre esto ya que partió a su hogar natal en Norteamérica.

-Helga no podía estar más emocionada, formaba parte de un artículo de internet y más aun los ojos verdes la representaron con Arnold en una unión eterna y…. -**Ellos no podrían equivocarse…** -Pensaba

Gerald: El poderoso y compañero de el "venerado" Arnold, nombrado "el ventajoso musculo rojo", en escasas representaciones se le ve con lo que parece una vestimenta roja con símbolos de amistad y valor encima de él, cualidades muy preciadas para la antigua civilización , se vincula con el niño Arnold con el símbolo de Amistad eterna, tampoco se obtuvo respuesta del chico ya que también regreso a Norteamérica antes de poder dar su declaración…

**-No puede ser somos famosos!** -Exclamo Helga saltando de su silla y lo más importante, ese chico al que tanto procuraba y le recitaba tal como su mismo Dios padre era también el Dios de una antigua civilización lo que no sabía es desde cuándo? Desde ese día o desde mucho antes? Quién sabe!

Calmo un poco sus emociones y siguió su cometido pero nada, el articulo termino y no encontró nada ni referencias, ni enlaces, páginas web, nada!; Se sintió muy triste ya que esperaba encontrar al menos algo que la llevara a Arnold o al menos imaginaba que Arnold intentaría buscarla con la misma energía que ella y se dedicaría a buscar algún tipo de señal de vida de la hermosa chica de ojos azules dejando comentarios en esos artículos o al menos habría intentado buscarla por medio de alguien con computadora en casa… como Phoebe por ejemplo;

**-Porque me escribiría cartas diariamente si yo nunca le contesto, no se le podría pasar por la cabeza que tal vez me morí y por eso no le escribo?, y el sigue escribiéndome con la misma intensidad de siempre, será por compasión? Será por lo que paso aquel día en la cascada? es acaso que ya me olvido y solo me escribo porque de alguna manera se siente comprometido conmigo? …ay dios mío... tal vez eso es lo que mis sueños quieren decirme y por miedo a querer a aceptar la realidad siempre decido despertar..**-Una gota de tristeza quería empezar a salir de esos azules manantiales que estaban repletos de cristalinas lágrimas pero antes de que se produjera tan triste acto algo la hizo sobresaltarse…

**-ARNIEE! NO PUEDE SER!,VIEJO DE VERDAD ERES TU!** -Escucho un escandaloso grito de sorpresa de Gerald que estaba al otro lado del salón…

**-ARNOLD? **–Preguntaba Stinky levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, **ARNIEE NO PUEDE SER ES ARNOLD MIREN CHICOS EL ESTA AQUÍ**- exclamaba Sheena..-**Escuchaste eso Helga! Es Arnold! -**Le grito Phoebe con emoción a su desconectada amiga, la cual se había olvidado completamente de su tristeza , una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse poco a poco en su rostro , en un chispazo sus ojos celestes se secaron, sus piernas temblaban no sabía si levantarse de la silla y correr o arrastrarse con ella hasta el lugar del alboroto no fuera que dichas piernas la traicionaran y la dejaran caer al piso, tanta fue la emoción que hasta la lengua de su boca se hizo nudos y dejo escapar unos inentendibles balbuceos los cuales se le escaparon sin querer…

**Vamos Helga! Vallamos a ver!**– Le dijo Phoebe tomándola de su mano casi jalándola corriendo hacia el lugar, Phoebe noto el extremo cambio de Helga ya que esta se le resbalo y tal como lo dijo sus piernas la traicionaran y embarro toda su cara contra el piso.

-**Ups perdóname Helga es que tus manos están algo sudadas y resbalosas ven déjame levantarte -**Tomo ahora de la manga de su suéter a la rubia y Helga como no podía ni decir palabra alguna detuvo a Phoebe con un quejido que sonó mas bien como un raro estornudo, le hizo un ademan con sus manos para que se detuviera.

**-HAAAHHH….UFFFFFFF…..HAAAHHH….UFFFFFF… **-Helga tomaba largas respiraciones para calmarse y poder platicar con su amiga, una vez tranquila se dirigió a ella...

**-Espera un segundo Phoeps , no sabes cómo me muero por verlo , pero no así solo acerquémonos discretamente , tu ve s quieres pero yo aguardo aquí atrás desde aquí escucho todo perfectamente.**

-**Ohh Arnold muñeco, si supieras la tortura que es pasar los días aquí sin tu presencia técnicamente después de mi, eras el chico más popular del 5to año al menos ahora ya no estaré rodeada de sosos y podre platicar de nuevo contigo..**- Exclama Rhonda quien se había convertido en toda una belleza y claro, con ese gusto por la moda , sabía hacerse resaltar mucho...

-Helga se quedo en silencio, más bien todos en el salón, para escuchar las primera palabras Arnold después de no oírlo en tanto tiempo.

_**-JAJAJA! Ayy Rhonda tu siempre tan sincera… **_-una mezcla de una voz juvenil y un tono poco profundo con alargamientos de vocales que sonaban exquisitamente provocativas, Helga se derritió ante tal voz pero esa no era la Voz de su Arnold.

**-Cielos Helga no seas estúpida no ves que el chico también se ha desarrollado por Dios!** – Decía una Helga diminuta e imaginaria sentada en el hombro de la Helga real haciéndole poner atención..

**Mira a tu alrededor Arniee mira lo mucho que hemos cambiado pero tú!** – Decía Harold..

-**Tienes razón Harold has adelgazado mucho, y Curly perdiste el plato de cereal con el que te cortabas el cabello?**

-Decía el rubio mientras todos reían sonaba raro pero muy graciosos para sus amigos ya que Arnold no solía ser tan gracioso.

**-Y quien mas esta? ..Whoa quien es esa preciosa chica de cabello negro, eres nueva en el grupo amiga?**

- Ay Arnold por favor no me digas que no sabes quién soy yo.

-Discúlpame pero en realidad no?.

-**SOY PHOEBE! – Le decía con mucha exclamación y Arnold se sorprendió ya que de verdad no sabía de quien se trataba.**

**-Phoebe ,WHOA! Estas radiante amiga con ese cambio ni te reconocí, te ves estupenda valla SUERTUDOTE el que tenga el gusto de tomarte de la mano**. -Claramente se escucho el comentario dirigido hacia donde estaba Gerlad por lo que el moreno se sonrojo. **– Y dime Phoebe como está la hermosa Helga?**..-Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarse por que dijo eso y Phobe pudiera contestarle el profesor los interrumpió.

-**Bien jóvenes les dije que podrían hacer los que quieran pero eso no incluye armar alboroto, por favor tomen sus asiento o se cancelan las computadoras y empezaremos con teoría, a ver que tanto están haciendo?** -Todos los chicos se esfumaron al ver que el profesor iba con dirección a ellos mientras tanto Helga seguía sin palabras.

**-ARNOLD ME DIJO HERMOSA? AHHHH!** …-Mientras Helga se emocionaba y se apretaba las mejillas con una enorme emoción seguía escuchando todo, solo quería arrojarse encima de aquel rubio y abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo..

**-Que una pantalla en negro acaso no les dije que no vieran cosas obscenas?..-**Pregunto un poco molesto el profesor..

**-No se señor Jacob nada malo, de hecho quiero presentarle a mi mejor a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida , Arnold él es el profesor de computación el señor Jacob**. –Gerald Estaba presentando a Arnold con el maestro Jacob.

-**Mucho gusto sr Jacob es un placer conocer a los profesores de mis amigos de mi país natal..-**Decía Arnold…

-**El gusto es mío joven y a que se refiere con país natal que acaso no se encuentra en Norteamérica?**

**- No señor estoy chateando con ustedes desde un pueblito llamado San Lorenzo.**

**-Y por qué no podemos verlo?.** –Preguntaba el profesor Jacob…

**- Mi laptop sufrió una caída y el lente de la Webcam se estrello a veces prende pero se ve muy distorsionada la imagen y otras solo muestra imagen negra.**

**-**Volteamos a ver a dirección de donde escuchamos venia la voz de Arnold y ahí estaba el monitor completamente obscuro y la voz de Arnold salir de las bocinas de el ordenador, despertando de su corto momento de emoción Helga al fin se aventuro a mirar a su amado de nuevo y se asomo detrás del escritorio donde estaba escondida , no veía a Arnold , solo a Gerald y a su maestro .-Helga saco su relicario lo miro y comenzó a hablarle..

**-Oh mi dulce niño tan grande fue mi emoción que tu voz la escuchaba tan real que ni siquiera note que se trataba de una sesión de chat, pero aunque no puedo verte estoy muy feliz oírte tan lleno de mi vida y saber que aun te acuerdas de mí…**Decía Helga acariciando la foto de Arnold…

**-Muy bien señor Johannsen lo dejo solo, de nuevo un gusto conocerlo Señor Arnold espero conocerlo en persona algún día, nos vemos…-HASTA LUEGO!** – se escucho el grito de Arnold, Helga aun estaba al pendiente de la plática de los dos adolescentes…

-**Haber viejo explícame , tu preguntando por Helga G. Pataki?**- Preguntaba Gerald haciéndose el inocente sobre los sentimientos de su amigo.

**-Si** **aunque no lo creas Gerald, sabes en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de cuánto la he extrañado y lo mucho que la quiero como se encuentra amigo esta ella bien… **-Preguntaba Arnold con tono de preocupación mientras Helga tocaba su pecho y dejo caer su única ceja conmovida por las palabras del rubio..

**-Uyy viejo si te contara…para empezar sabes que desde que la conozco no ha sido mucho de mi agrado por lo que no he tomado mucha atención de ella , pero apenas en la mañana dejo en K.O. al mastodonte de Wolfgang fue genial si tan solo lo hubieras visto de hecho acabo publicarlo en Youtube si deseas verlo.. -**Le dijo Gerald a Arnold

**-NO PUEDE SER! PERO ELLA ESTA BIEN ESE ANIMAL NO SE ATREVIO A TOCARLA VERDAD OR QUE JURO QUE CUANDO REGR…**-Arnold se detuvo y prosiguió hablando**..- bueno, ella está bien?**

-**Si viejo tranquilo amigo, el director la detuvo, por que para mala suerte de Helga golpeo a Wolfgang justamente cuando ella lo venció pero por lo que vi solo le dieron una aviso , pero la segunda pelea estuvo mucho mejor..**

**-Cual segunda pelea?**

**-Recuerdas a David, el chico que entro al empezar el 5to grado?**

-David, David? Oh si ya lo recuerdo que paso con él? –Preguntaba Arnold..

**- Pues ese mismo fue capaz de apalear al enorme de de Ludwig el solo y dicen que fue tan rápido y brutal que ni los amigos de Ludwig se entrometieron…**

**-Rayos está demasiado intenso el ambiente por allá eh? **–Ambos amigos reían

**-Oye Arnold por qué no intentas que al menos reaccione tu Webcam, es que viejo no sé ni cómo luces y la verdad estoy un poco curios o de ver cómo has cambiado**

**- Ok, lo intentare…**.- ZAS ZAS, solo podemos ver una mano golpear la pantalla de la laptop…

**-Sigue golpeándola Arnold está funcionando aun se ve muy borroso y con muchas imperfecciones pero de repente se aclara la imagen**. -Helga empezaba a acercarse y mirar la pantalla, estaba de nuevo sudando y con el corazón latir como loco, podía empezar a notar la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Arnold, estaba tan feliz al fin lo vería no en persona, pero vería como luce ese chico..

**-"No me importa como luzcas o como hayas cambiado yo te amare aunque seas el más guapo o el más feo de los hombres sobre la tierra, de todos modos lo que de verdad busco es tu corazón amor mío"**-Decía Helga mientras la imagen se iba y venía, claro sin poder ver con claridad la imagen del otro lado…Cuando de instante empezó a sonar el timbre de la salida;

**-Bueno jóvenes cierren sus páginas y ordenen el lugar donde estuvieron es hora de empezar a apagar las maquinas por favor…**-Dijo el maestro Jacob, intento fallido es todo lo que se pudo ver ya que Arnold escucho lo anterior y empezó a despedirse de su amigo

**-Arniie cuando volveremos a charlar viejo?** -Le preguntaba Gerald a su amigo

-**No te preocupes te agregare a mi correo en unos minutos te agrego… -**Le respondió Arnold

**-A** **mi también…. -Y a arnold… - No te olvides de mi Arniie nos vemos** -Gritaban sus compañeros mientras salían de el salón, Phoebe y Lila esperaban pacientes a su amiga a que saliera sabían que este momento era muy importante para ella por lo que decidieron no apurarla.

**-Rapidamente Gerald dime ella como es? Como se encuentra? Aun piensa en mí?**

**-Jajaja Dios Arnold que si piensa en ti...Phoebe me conto que sueña contigo todas las noches romeo…**-Helga comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ahora era ella la que quería terminar aquella charla, antes de que Arnold supiera que no ha madurado nadita y sigue desviviéndose por

**-QUE MAS GERALD , DIME MAS!**

**-Bueno pues Helga en físico a cambiado muchísimo es mas ni la reconocí cuando la vi el primer día de clases.. y pues.. o tengo que leerte un poema que te escribió y la maestra fotocopio y repartió en toda la escuela JAJAJA …Aquí esta y dice….**y algo interrumpió abruptamente a Gerald… BOLAS!;Una lluvia de Cds y disquetes se estrellaban en el clavándose y rebotando graciosamente en el esponjado cabello de Gerald

**-RAAYOOSSS! OUCH! Paren ya…! Que demo…!...-Nos vemos luego Arniee un demente me está bombardeando con discos agrégame por favor y busca a Helga para que puedas charlar con ella, tal vez tenga MSN y este en la lista de amigos de Phoebe Adiós..**

**-ADIOS AMIGO CUIDATE , Y HELGA….. TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO Y TE AMO CADA DIA MAS Y MAS!** –Grito Arnold despidiéndose de su amigo , sabiendo a la perfección quien era el agresor, no pudimos ver a Arnold solo vimos una silueta detrás de la pantalla de la computadora mientras tanto Helga se detuvo y cayó de rodillas su corazón no podía mas, rebotaba como loco contra las paredes de su cuerpo , quería salirse prácticamente de ella, sus ojos se iluminaban y al mismo tiempo que querían llorar de felicidad, sus manos temblaban por las fuertes emociones de su dueña , sus rosados labios dibuja una hermosa sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla mientras estos querían abrirse para tan solo dejar escapar un tomar aire, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacían por temor a que el corazón de Helga pudiera escaparse por culpa de ellos, su cabeza daba vueltas , un montón de imágenes pasaban por su mente de todos esos recuerdos que aunque fueran fuertes rivalidades, confrontaciones, insultos peleas y unos que otro momento conmovedor pero sin nada comprometedor es ahí cuando todos esos pensamientos se desplazan para recordar aquel día de San Valentín, el beso en la obra de teatro, el de la playa, y el de la terraza del edificio de industrias futuro, pero todos esos recuerdos se desplazaron para detenerse en el recuerdo de Arnold mojando a Helga con la manguera del fregadero cuando lavaban platos juntos el día que se equivocaron de restaurante y tuvieron que trabajar en la cocina para pagar todo lo que prácticamente devoraron ese día..

**-Porque no se ha ido señorita Helga?** – Le dijo el profesor Jacob quien le vació una jarra de agua en la cara. **-Retírese pronto, la escuela cerro hace ya 30 minutos y llevo casi 5 minutos tratando de despertarla, salga sin llamar mucho la atención ya que podría meterse en más problemas de los que tuvo hoy..**

**-Lo siento profesor pero si planea despertar a alguien hágalo como una persona normal por favor! **-Le dijo Helga mientras exprimía sus coletas y el profesor le contesto

**-Y si tu planeas jugar a las escondidas te recomiendo dejar de hablar sola ya que así siempre te encontraras, ahora adiós! **-Helga se quedo callada

–**No puede ser otra vez! **-Dijo Helga saliendo como un rayo y aunque haya sido sorprendida y regañada de nuevo su alegría no se bajaba para nada estaba tan feliz y enamorada como el primer día en el jardín de niños donde conoció a Arnold.

Mientras tanto Phoebe y Lila conversaban mientras esperaban a Helga.

**-Sabes Phoebe creo que hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresa, el poema de Helga, las peleas de Helga contra Wolfgang y la de David con Ludwig, la declaración de amor que ese chico me hizo a la hora del almuerzo y ahora volver a escuchar a Arnold ufff! **–Decía Lila sonriendo y echándose aire a la cara

-**Tienes razón Lila, lo que más me sorprendió fue escuchar a Arnold se escucha muy diferente pero lastima que no pudimos verlo pero me alegro que de todos modos pudimos saber que nos recuerda con mucho cariño y ver a Helga revivir con tan solo escucharlo hablar te juro que me dio mucha nostalgia verla ella como si tuviera de nuevo 9 años, escondiéndose y espiándolo jajaja…. -**Dijo Phoebe y ambas rieron

-**Jajaja en eso tienes mucha razón cuando estaba buscando algo sobre él en la internet y no encontró nada puso una cara que hasta daba tristeza verla y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, escuchamos que Arnold había "regresado "no pude evitar emocionarme y correr hacia donde oí tal cosa pero al darme cuenta Helga estaba mejor que repuesta, es tan sorprendente como es el amor.. Oh aquí viene ven vamos**. – Le dijo la pelirroja a Phoebe

**- Y que tal Helga como estuvo todo?** –Le preguntaban ambas chicas a su amiga mientras Helga sonriendo y abrazando su relicario con todas sus fuerza..

**-Todo esta muy bien…muy bien amigas , oh chicas ustedes me conocen y seria estúpido tratar de esconder esto… saben… ME AMA DE VERDAD ME AMA NO PODRIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ! -**Helga levanto su cabeza al cielo y comenzó a gritar -**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MI AMOR Y NO IMPORTA CUAN LEJOS ESTES DE MI, AQUELLAS PALABRAS TUYAS ESTAN MAS PRESENTES HOY COMO NUNCA EN MI VIDA , PIERDO EL MIEDO A ABRIR MI CORAZON Y ME SIENTO TAN LIBRE COMO UN AVE QUE RECIEN CONOCE EL LIBRE Y TAN FUERTE COMO LA FUERZA DE UN MAREMOTO QUE PUEDO GRITAR TE AMO , TE AMOR ARNOLD!** –Gritaba Helga llena de alegría ;

**-CALLATE NIÑA LOCA!** -Gritaba un sujeto que caminaba al otro lado de la calle…-CIERRA **LA BOCA VIEJO ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LA LENGUA Y TE LA PONGA DE CORBATA!** –Le respondía Helga cerrando su puño mostrándose realmente molesta el tipo solo la miro y pego una carrera impresionante pero muy cerca fuera de la vista de las chicas esta David, una mezcla de enojo y tristeza se apoderan de él, solo mira Helga y dice..

-Ahh Helga eres una chica muy boba, pero ya verás tengo un plan que no podrá fallar y al final el que terminara por romperte el corazón seria el mismo Arnold jajajajaja :D

_**Este capítulo continuara…**_

Chicos esto no es todo esto apenas empieza, esta es la primera parte de este capítulo, mas respuestas y mas enredos de esta complicada rubia y su familia en el siguiente capítulo, ya no tardare en traer a Arnold en persona por lo que no dejan de preguntarme en el face XD Y les adelanto muchos personajes que aparecieron en este fic tendrán una parte muy especial más adelante como la maestra Aura.

Felicitaciones, criticas, comentarios, burlas, acosos, y mentadas de madre son completamente bienvenido gracias a todos nos vemos la próxima…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola amigos aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 4 , de verdad les agradezco sus comentarios, sus presiones para publicar los capítulos de mis fics XD y sus piropos :O, bueno a lo que vamos, a petición de sus comentarios a algunos usuarios les gusta la química "rara" que se da entre David Y Helga, no se preocupen el personaje ira tomando más fuerza como en este episodio, en este fic usare 2 canciones la primera es "Love Foolosophy" de Jamiroquai y la segunda es la de "Si Tu No Vuelves" de Amaral Y Chetes ya sabe canción puesta a la señal ("¡!"), disfrútenlo**_

_**Este episodio se lo dedica a una amiga muy especial hablo de Jocelinszxitha Vazquez del grupo de Facebook gracias por todo tu apoyo y eres la pura onda chica que quiero mucho ;D tambien a todos mis amigos que igual pertenecen al grupo que me regalan una visita a mis fics y claro COMO OLVIDARLOS A TODOS USTEDES LOS QUE ME SIGUEN AQUÍ EN FANFICTION DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO!**_

_**Si desean unirse al grupo esta es el link es completamente gratis y pueden disfrutar del contenido del grupo como todos los episodios de la serie en español esperamos nos apoyen**_

_**LINK DEL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK:**_

_**.com/messages/1291460067#!/groups/SalvemosLaPeliculadelaJungla/**_

**Oye Arnold- Los Patakis Capitulo 5 -Un Día Lleno De Sorpresas Parte 2**

**-HELGA TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO Y CADA DIA TE AMO MAS Y MAS!**- Estas palabras dichas por Arnold se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la rubia chica que saltaba de lado a lado y bailaba mientras camina por la acera, sus amigas Phobe y Lila la miraban con confusión

**-Que es lo que la tendrá tan contenta** – Preguntaba la hermosa pelirroja

**-Sabes Lila no lo sé, Helga no dio muchos detalles pero me alegra verla así, parece una muñequita de cuerda no te parece, primero estaba por apagarse y de pronto esta como** **nueva,** **solo mírala!** –Decía sonriendo Phoebe..**-No puedo más se lo preguntare**

**-Espera yo voy también** – Exclamo por últimos Lila

-**Bien Helga dime que es lo que te tiene tan feliz? Acaso pudiste hablar con él? -**Pregunto la curiosa Phoebe

**-De** **hecho no amiga, pero escuche su embriagante voz y esa misma me grito que me amaba mas**** y mas…**

**-Oh dios no puedo creer que el haya dicho eso. –Dice Phoebe ya que Arnold nunca fue así de expresivo.**

**-Sabes ha sido bastante tiempo y el no ha perdido su fe en mi, ahora lo amo más que nunca …**

**-Bueno tal vez deberías empezar por comprar una computadora Helga así podrías mantener** **contacto con el vía Email..**

**-Excelente idea Phoeps, pero el tacaño de mi padre no me dará el dinero para poder comprarla**

**- Pues ya estás en edad para poder trabajar, que tal vez si consigues un empleo de medio tiempo puedas ganar algo de dinero**

**-QU**E,** YO? Trabajar, por dios amiga eso jamás!**

**-Entonces significa que tendrás que esperar el momento para estar sola en la sala de computación para poder platicar libremente con Arnold y sabes que las clases de computación nos toca solo 2 veces a la semana**

**-Mmm.. tienes razón , es que bueno tendré que sacrificar mis tiempo después de la escuela para ir a trabajar, eso es mucha carga pero si se trata de Arnold tratare de soportarlo..**

**-Bueno compremos el periódico y veamos que empleos hay para un chica de tu edad. –Dijo Lila**

**-Si tal vez haya algo como Presidenta de alguna compañía o ejecutiva bancaria jajaja.** .-Decía Helga viendo que a sus 2 amigas no les hizo mucha gracia. **-Ok ok lo que sea estará bien, cielos!**

-Exclamo Helga cruzándose de brazos y arrugando su única ceja.

**-Oye y que me dices de este**. –Señala Phoebe con su dedo

**-QUE! BAILARINA EXOTICA! **…-Decía roja de coraje cuando fue interrumpida pos su pelirroja amiga

**-No boba ese no esté!** –Dice Lila señalándole el anuncio de nuevo "Se solicita niñera de turno preferentemente vespertino"

-**QUE NIÑERA! ES PEOR AUN!,** no puedo lidiar con mis problemas y quieres que le resuelva la vida a un mocoso , además no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia cuidando niños ni nada por el estilo definitivamente no!

-**Vamos Helga los niños son muy fáciles de tratar en especial si los haces a tu modo desde el principio, además mira la paga por día! Es exajerada"35 dls"x DIA", te das cuenta de eso en tan solo 10 días juntarías lo necesario para el enganche de una buena laptop**. Le decía Phoebe

**-Pero quien pagaría esa cantidad de dinero , oh ahora lo veo ,saben de quien es el anuncio es de la familia de Lorenzo, ahora que lo recuerdo tiene un hermano menor como de 7 años pero es una verdadera pesadilla , recuerdan que el año pasado vacio sobres de gelatina de moras en la piscina de la escuela y cuando los chicos saltaron al agua se sumergieron en gelatina azul jajaja que monstruo! **–Decía Lila mientras las 3 amigas reían

**-Tienes razón bueno de todos modos no creo que un pequeño niño vuelva loca a Helga Pataki no ha habido quien lo consiga!**

**-Jaja es que acaso no tienes memoria y ese "niño pequeño "que te volvió loca y hasta el momento lo sigue haciendo, uno que tiene cabeza en forma curiosa jaja?** -Decía Lila en tono de burla

**-O cállense, oigan se supone que hoy tenía que hacer algo im..por..tante…**

**RAYOS! Tengo que ir a ver a la Doctora Bliss si no lo hago no podre entrar mañana a la clase de la Profesora Aura..Creo que dejaremos lo del empleo para después, adiós chicas!** –Dijo Helga despidiéndose de sus amigas y empezado a correr…

Mientras corria seguía sin poder creer ese gozo de haber escuchado a Arnold decir tan increíbles palabras para ella;

De hecho desde aquel día en la jungla conoció a un rubio del que nunca sospechamos fuera todo un poeta, así como el muchos de nosotros los hombres, solo necesitamos un pequeño empujón para ser todos unos caballeros en la extensión de la palabra jaja bueno…

Ya hacía rato que no iba con la Dra Bliss estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella y contarle lo que acababa de pasar, pero también quería saber por qué esos sueños con Arnold en aquella cascada y de repente se vuelven pesadillas, también le inquietaba saber por qué esas desconexiones de la realidad en donde se va minutos y minutos ,y para ella solo son un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestra chica rubia camina por acera con la vista baja y pensando , y a causa de esto choco con alguien..

("¡!")

**-OUCH! Oye bruto fíjate por donde caminas! Eh?, Oh eres tu apestoso lo siento no te vi…**

-Dice Helga con una sonrisa burlona y levantando a David del piso, el chico venia con una enorme bolsa de condimentos los mismos que cayeron al suelo y algunos derramándose sobre e David.

**-OH RAYOS! MIRAME! Mis pantalones eran nuevos!** -Dijo el moreno muchacho sacudiéndose la mostaza que se derramo en su ropa..

**-No te preocupes chico el amarillo te sienta bien! Jajaja.** -Helga reía a carcajadas

Baby baby, i feel these sweet sensations, yeah  
**Oh, nena, nena, siento estas dulces sensaciones, si**

honey honey, looks like a superstar, yeah yeah  
**Cariño, cariño, se ve como algo grandioso, si si**

she's got a promise of lovestruck fascination, ooh

**Ella tiene una promesa de golpe de amor fascinante,** ooh

¿what am i to do? ¿how am i to know?  
**Oh, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo saberlo?**

who you are  
**Que eres tu...**

**-Cielos Helga discúlpame no fue mi intención, esa bolsa venia atiborrada, tanto que ni me dejaba ver y…enserio lo siento déjame limpiarte! -**Dijo David quitándose la playera y con ella limpiaba a Helga que se había salpicado todas las piernas con una salsa de tomate, ella se sonrojo mucho al notar ese preocupado gesto de David y más aun cuando noto el cuerpo bien formado del chico

**-OYE DEMENTE PONTE ESA PLAYERA DE VUELTA! **-Le grito Helga a David

**-Perdona pero solo me quedaba la playera si me quitaba los pantalones también te pude haber ensuciado de mostaza…jajaja. -**Ambos chicos rieron y se miraron unos segundos ..

And this love, fool-osophy is killing  
**Y este amor, filo (tonto) …sofico mata.**

previous illusions that (i'm a love fool)

**Previas ilusiones que (soy un tonto de amor**)

i had in my mind about you (i'm a love fool)

**Yo tenía en mi mente sobre ti (soy un tonto de amor****)**

**-Helga no recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreír asi, creo que esa vez fue en el viaje a San Lorenzo, aquella última vez que Arnold estuvo contigo, de verdad que tuvo una suerte enorme de causarte una sonrisa así de hermosa, si tan solo tuviera ese algo que tiene Arnold para hacer que me mires igual que a él.** -Le decía David mientras las manos de ambos se encontraron al tocar el suelo de la banqueta para tomar la bolsa de las compras del chico, las miradas eran fuertes lazos emocionales que se entrelazaban para hacer una capa de afecto entre ambos chicos

Helga se sentía nostálgica, como si esos ojos que la miraban los hubiera visto en otro lado, esa mirada profunda y con un sentimiento de sinceridad pero a la vez distraída, **-"Esa es la misma mirada de mi Arnold".-**Pensaba, claro no tenia aquel verde brillar como el del rubio pero esa manera de expresar las emociones en una mirada no podían hacer que volteara su cara para dejar de mirarlo;

Algo estaba pasando, algo que ni ella podía controlar, esa sensación de sentirse cómoda con tan penosa situación de estar tirados a media banqueta cubiertos por condimentos;

Su corazón palpitaba y ojos celestes ojos se dilataban tal como aquel día en el edificio de EMPRESAS FUTURO, en la que recordó la mirada de su amado, confundida y distraída al escuchar la primera confesión de la apasionada rubia;

Ella por les razones antes mencionadas se abalanzo sobre David y lo abrazo fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás

seems so true,

**Parece tan cierto,**

all the lies you're telling

**todas las mentiras que dices**

tragically compelling and (i'm a love fool)

**Trágicamente obligadas y (soy un tonto de amor)**

my love it means nothing to you  
**Mi amor que no significa nada para ti**

so maybe i'm still a love fool  
**Quizás soy todavía un tonto de amor**

Helga tenía una fuerte ansiedad , sentí que el soltar a ese niño la haría morir, no quería estar sola otra vez… **-"Pero que estás haciendo Helga!"** -Una voz interior le gritaba...-"**Abre bien los ojos y mira a quien abrazas!"**. -Helga se detuvo y efectivamente estaba equivocada, se encontraba soñando de nuevo y al que abrazaba era a David, el no hizo ningún movimiento solo se quedo quieto, no quería que el momento se acabara pero tampoco supo corresponder tal situación solo podía ver a la destellante rubia de ojos azules más bella que jamás hubiera visto..

She shimmers like a California sunset

**Ella brilla como una puesta de sol en California**

lady, lady glitters but there's no gold

**Chica, chica reluces pero no hay oro**

she carries sweetly infectious magic formulas

**Ella lleva dulcemente infecciosas, formulas mágicas**

i'm so delirious, is she that serious  
**¿Soy tan delirante, ella esta grave?**

or is she bringing me on I've been waiting so long

**Ella es con lo que yo he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo**

-Helga apenada no hizo más que mirar a David, pero …su mirada, su mirada rogaba por una muestra de afecto, y su corazón le gritaba que se detuviera y corriera lejos, esta vez le dio la espalda a la última petición;

**-Esto es tan confuso, quiero quedarme y irme muy lejos de aquí al mismo tiempo**. -Pensaba Helga. -**Solo muéstrame que me quieres y seré feliz para siempre a tu lado le decía a David**

-David miraba esas azules lagunas, **-"Porque me resisto? Porque no puedo darle aquel beso que he añorado desde que la conocí? si actuó ahora, tal vez los que tengo planeado no funcione…necesito tiempo! Por favor corazón mío, no me traiciones ahora, si la quiero para siempre debo mantener la compostura! **

And this love, fool-osophy is killing

**Y este amor, filo (tonto) …sofico mata.**

previous illusions that (i'm a love fool)  
**Previas ilusones que (soy un tonto de amor)**

i had in my mind about you (i'm a love fool)  
**Yo tenía en mi mente sobre ti (soy un tonto de amor)**

seems so true,

**Parece tan cierto,**

all the lies you're telling

**todas las mentiras que dices**

tragically compelling and (i'm a love fool)

**Trágicamente obligadas y (soy un tonto de amor)**

my love it means nothing to you  
**Mi amor que no significa nada para ti**

so maybe i'm still a (love fool)  
**Quizás soy todavía un (tonto de amor****)**

-Tan frustrado por negarse lo que pudo haber sido la perfecta oportunidad para el de haber podido agarrar en plena curva emocional a Helga, corto ese momento suspirando lentamente y cerrando sus ojos

I don't want the world i want you, yeah

**No quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti, si**

i don't want the world i want you, ooh

**(si) no quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti, ooh**

i don't want the world i want you  
**(a ti) no quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti**

i want you, i want you

i want you, i want you

**te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti**

**te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti**

**-Bueno Helga tengo que irme, mi madre esta esperándome con todo esto y cuando vea que llevo menos de lo que me encargo seguro me matara!**

**-…Eh? OH lo siento, lo siento, claro a mi también se me hace tarde para una cita!** Dijo Helga despertando de ese trance…

love, fool-osophy is killing

**amor, filo (tonto) …sofico mata.**

previous illusions that  
**Previas ilusiones que**

i had in my mind about you  
**Yo tenia en mi mente sobre ti**

seems so true,

**Parece tan cierto,**

all the lies you're telling

**todas las mentiras que dices**

tragically compelling and (i'm a love fool)

**Trágicamente obligadas y (soy un tonto de amor)**

my love it means nothing to you  
**Mi amor que no significa nada para ti**

so maybe i'm still a (love fool)  
**Quizás soy todavía un (tonto de amor)**

**-Cita?** –Pregunto David entre curioso y un poco molesto mientras levantaba los envases del suelo

**-Ah pero es una consulta médica pero además pro que tengo yo que darte explicaciones aquí , ahora ya vete antes de que te muela a golpes por ensuciarme!**

**-Ok lindura nos vemos… -**David tomo la mejilla de Helga y se acerco para darle un tierno beso en la frente sin pretender algo mas..Por ahora.

**-Y recuerda mañana temprano debemos sacar los balones para la clase de E.F. mas te vale no llegues tarde porque si me dejas hacer todo el trabajo a mi te matare**!-Le grito Helga al moreno chico.

**-Ok princesa…**Sin decir más David se alejo con un revoltijo de pensamientos en su cabeza y prefirió no darle mucha importancia a las palabra de la hermosa rubia

my love it means nothing to you  
**Mi amor que no significa nada para ti**

so maybe i'm still a (love fool)  
**Quisas soy todavía un (tonto de amor)**

Don't you see its killing me

**No lo ves esta matandome**

You re my lovefolosophy

**Tu eres mi amor filosofico**

Don't you see its killing me

**No lo ves esta matandome**

i'm a love fool

**Soy un tonto de amor.**

-En estos momentos Helga era un huracán de sentimientos, no sabía si golpearse a sí misma por tal traición que estuvo a punto de jugarle a su amado, no sabía si ponerse triste por no ser correspondida. Quería alegrarse, llorar, gritar, enojarse todo en un instante;

**-BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!** **Necesito ir con la Doctora estoy segura que ella me ayudara**. -Helga corrió algunas calles más al fin algo cansada se detuvo, frente a ella la fachada del consultorio de la Dra. Bliss, ya estas terapias no eran como cuando era niña , de alguna forma sus terapias han madurado junto con ella, son algo más serias pero es por su bien, pero no deja de haber esa confianza entre ella y la Doctora Bliss.

-Al entrar al gran edificio se acerca a la recepcionista par apartar un lugar y pasar a ver a la Doctora Bliss, se aseguro que le tocara el último turno…

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA EMPRESA DE BIG BOB**_

-El malvado Nick habla por teléfono parece que está planeando una sucia treta a espaldas de Bob…

**-Así es Rick….si….jajaja no el muy idiota me dejo a cargo de los inversionistas…..no, no el…si el sabe que esos sujetos son unos tiburones por lo que será fácil decirle que me devoraron jajaja….si …de hecho es muy sencillo les venderá los derechos de compra, venta y producción de los aparatos de Bob y con esto tendrá las manos atadas y no podrá intervenir en su propia compañía, así es la junta será pronto y solo falta mover algunos documentos y todo estará listo JAJAJAJA **-Reía Nick con una maléfica risa

_**De regreso en el consultorio**_

-**Bien… Helga Pataki? Puedes pasar linda** -Le dijo amablemente la recepcionista. Dentro sentía un ambiente de paz , como si una vez adentro se sintiera tan segura como en su armario rodeada de objetos de Arnold

**-Hola Helga es una placer volver a verte**!- Exclamo la sonriente señorita Bliss. **-Por favor toma asiento Helga como va todo eh?**

**-Doc. Escuche.** -Dijo Helga empuñando su mano y golpeando el escritorio de la Doctora**…-Algo está muy mal en mí, no sé qué rayos me ha estado sucediendo, ya no soy la misma de antes, mi cabeza me está jugando muchas trampas y mi corazón me hace olvidarme de las trampas de mi cabeza y eso me lleva a la dirección equivocada**.

**-Equivocada Helga? Porque no te sientas y me dices a que te refieres?**

**-Bueno Doc. …**-Dice Helga sentándose en el confortable sillón y juntando sus manos atrás de su espalda y agachando la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña regañada.

**-En la escuela hay un chico llamado David, un tipo agradable y admito muy guapo, de buenos sentimientos, algo idiota pero es una buen sujeto, desde hace ya tiempo me había dado cuenta de que yo le gustaba, pero me había mantenido a raya porque yo aun amo a Arnold.**

**Hasta hace poco me entere que tuvo una riña por defenderme de un abusivo, y el aun sabiendo que ese enorme chico pudo molerlo a golpes, metió las manos por mí, y en estos días aunque ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con el mas que su amistad a veces pienso en el, pero esto se había terminado cuando escuche a Arnold gritarme que me amaba, bueno al menos creí que había terminado ya que hace unos minutos me encontré con David en una situación no muy agradable, chocamos y ambos caímos al suelo, después de unas cuantas palabras ambos nos miramos a los ojos…. en los ojos de David vi los de mi Arnold, pero no hablo del color de sus ojos o su rostro, más bien en la expresión de sus ojos, esa dulce mirada que se poso estúpidamente distraída sobre mí, y por alguna extraña razón prácticamente me lance a sus brazos y esperando alguna muestra de afecto! Usted se imagina esa porquería?** - Pregunto la rubia con tanta exclamación como siempre

**-OK** **Helga hay que aclarar unos puntos antes que sientes por Arnold? **-Obviamente Helga se extraño con la pregunta de la Doctora.

**-Pues como si no se lo haya dicho muchas veces! Lo amo,** **Es mi mundo, mi única estrella en el oscuro cielo de mi soltaría mente, la ultima gaseosa de mi desierto! **

**-ok dime cuando los escuchaste gritar que te amaba? **

**-Al terminar la escuela, Arnold estaba chateando con su amigo de toda la vida Gerald y antes de que este tipo le dijera cosas bochornosas sobre mí, lo ataque con todo lo que me encontraba por lo que lo obligue a irse, y antes de que terminaran de despedirse, Arnold grito que me extrañaba y me amaba cada día mas y mas, eso me hizo sentirme dichosa otra vez pero esta recaída tan grave en la que estuve a punto de besar a un chico completamente ajeno a mis sentimientos no se que signifique…**

**-Ok Helga ya empiezo a deducir que rumbo lleva esto pero hay que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa antes de cantar la victoria, has extrañado mucho a Arnold?**

**-Sí, desde el primer minuto que me aleje de él y sabia que tal vez no lo vería nunca más…, días y días pasaban el me enviaba cartas, usted recuerda que yo le mencionaba esto,las cartas, poemas, canciones pero nunca me atreví a contestárselos.** -Helga contaba todo esto como si contara la sinopsis de una película mientras la Doctora Bliss escribí y escribía en su libreta de apuntes.

**-Y penas desde el año pasado he estado teniendo un sueño…** -Helga se quedo en silencio se recostó en el sillón donde estaba sentada puso sus manos sobre su pecho y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

**-He tenido un sueño sobre la última vez que estuve con Arnold, ambos completamente a solas descansando a la orilla de una hermosa cascada, yo sentía aquellas ganas de decirle de nuevo lo que sentía pero una fuerza en mi se oponía y solo pude preguntarle qué, que haría ahora que regresáramos a casa, el me dijo que no volvería a Hillwood y se quedaría en San Lorenzo a vivir con sus padres, esas palabras fueron un shock para mí, me entristecí tanto que le dije todo lo que sentía y que mi confesión de aquel día que casi derrumban el vecindario fue real aun después de habérsela negado, no sabía dónde meter la cara, estaba apenada y triste por todo esto..**-Una lagrima salió de Helga la cual ella quito rápidamente**..-Pero de pronto algo en Arnold floreció es como si ese algo lo hubiera hecho abrir los ojos, de pronto me tomo por sorpresa y correspondió mis silenciosas suplicas de amor con un beso;**

-La doctora estaba conmovida por ver como ese recuerdo arrasaba con la tristeza de Helga para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, pero sospechaba, algo no marchaba bien esos cambios de ánimo no se van y vienen así nada mas..

**-Bien Helga lo que pas….**

**-ESPERE! Aun no termino Doc**. -Dijo Helga interrumpiendo a la señorita Bliss

**-Lo siento Helga, por favor continua… **

**-Bueno el sueño no termina ahí…Esos atesorados recuerdos se oscurecen, mi sueño se llena de obscuridad y esa obscuridad se lleva a Arnold de mi lado dejándome sola, un miedo se apodera de mi al notar que en esa oscuridad intenta arrastrarme a hacia a algo, pero el miedo es más fuerte que yo y no quiero descubrir a donde me lleva por lo que me despierto y no termino por descubrir que significa todo eso…termino de explicar Helga**

**-Ok Helga tu problema es algo complejo pero solo respóndeme esta última pregunta antes de darte un diagnostico…aun amas a Arnold?** –Pregunto seriamente la doctora Bliss

**-Lo amo LO AMO estoy loca por Arnold! Desde que tenía 3 años el de alguna forma ha sido mi bastón de apoyo, mi fuente de inspiración y alegría cuando me sentía vacía y como pasar por alto el hecho que aunque me ayudara inconscientemente ahí estaba cuando lo necesitaba**

-**Claro Helga esos son unos buenos puntos para amarlo con tanta fuerza , pero también ha sido la fuente de tu tristeza, de tu desesperación, frustración y enojo…**-Helga escuchaba estas duras palabras de la Doctora Bliss pero aunque dolieran en parte tenían la razón;

-**Mira Helga lo que pasa es que tal vez tú ya no amas a Arnold con la misma fuerza que antes**. -Ante este comentario la rubia se enderezo rápidamente del sofá donde estaba. **-De alguna manera el no verlo, no poder hablar con él hasta para insultarlo ha influido en ti, hablamos de que la distancia está afectando tus sentimientos, y aquí viene otro punto, esos sueño sin duda han estado diciéndote algo, yo lo interpreto de la siguiente manera;**

**El recordar ese día que te beso… es el amor latente que aun vive en ti, el sentir de nuevo las sensaciones físicas que te provoco ese beso… es la necesidad de tu cuerpo que al sentir que alguien puede darle mismo afecto que Arnold se aventura en su búsqueda, eso explicaría por qué al ver la Presencia de Arnold en David te fuiste sobre de él, la oscuridad que envuelve a Arnold es la distancia, ya sabes "se lo lleva lejos de ti y te deja sola" y lo que te arrastra es tal vez una señal de que debes aventurarte e explorar mas allá de tu mente y corazón, el miedo solo es el que tienes en dejas de amar a Arnold y explorar cosas nuevas.** -Finalizo la Doctora Bliss.

-Helga estaba petrificada y con la boca abierta todo esto no podría ser más claro, todo tenia conexión con lo que había dicho la Psicóloga.

**-Eso tiene mucho sentido Doc, pero yo no quiero eso, yo solo quiero amar a Arnold, el es el único al que quiero darle mi amor y con el que ojala pueda llegar a casarme algún dio, esto me lo he imaginado desde que tenía 3 años y quiero cumplir ese sueño…**

-**O reto?** -Pregunto la Doctora Bliss mientras se acercaba donde estaba Helga y se sentó a su lado.

**-Escucha Helga esta etapa es algo complicada, y está haciendo el efecto en ti, tu carácter podríamos decir que es algo "bipolar", un momento puedes ser muy explosiva como sueles serlo pero en otro podrías ser la persona más dulce hasta con quien ni lo imaginas, sabes yo digo que no tendría nada de malo dejarte llevar por tus emociones, esta vez escúchalos a ellos e ignora las barreras que te ponen tu mente y tu corazón...**

**-Pero no quiero hacerlo, eso yo lo siento como traicionar a Arnold él en sus cartas jamás me ha mencionado que tenga alguna novia por allá y creo que eso es porque él me está esperando, bueno si me menciona a algunas amigas pero nada especial.**

**-Y formalizaste noviazgo con él? **-Pregunto la doctora…

**-No….**

**-Entonces si no es así, estas en todo tu derecho de darte tiempo para conocer a alguien más por que no le das una oportunidad a esa chico David tal vez todo salga bien, vamos Helga sabes que todo esto te lo digo porque te aprecio mucho y no me gusta verte triste.** -La Doctora Bliss se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo.

**-Pero lógicamente si tú no quieres hacerlo, no lo intentes, sin duda es admirable ese amor que has guardado pero la adolescencia llega una vez en la vida y deberías darte la libertad de disfrutarla y conocer todo lo que te ofrece**

**-Sabe creo que tiene razón Doc, es momento de que ponga en orden mis pensamientos y de una vez me de cuenta que es lo que de verdad me conviene, muchas gracias **-Contestaba Helga sonriendo y abrazando a la Doctora Bliss, de repente el teléfono de su oficina sonó…

-**Señorita Bliss la señorita Aura está aquí.**

**-Por favor dígale que me espere casi término**

**-Claro señorita **

**-Hay Dios mío Doc, soy un enorme lio verdad? **

**-No Helga como te diga esto es común pero tus emociones son fuertes es por eso que te llevan**

**más allá de lo que de verdad quieres, estoy segura que podrás solcionar tus problemas Helga eres una chica muy fuerte e inteligente y recuerda que siempre que me necesites aquí voy a estar siempre**

**-Muchas gracias doc, podría darme su hora por favor.** -Pregunto Helga a la doctora Bliss.

**- Si claro son…las 6 con 23 minutos. **

**-6:23 RAYOS ME MATARAN EN MI CASA DEBO IRME AHORA ¡! HASTA LUEGOS DOC!** –Helga salió como un rayo de la oficina de la doctora y en la estancia estaba su maestra Aura.

**-Hola loquita qué tal te fue ahí adentro? **–Pregunto la profesora Aura con sarcasmo

**-Hmm hola profe, pues bien me ha aclarado un par de cosas. **-Le contestaba Helga.

**-Eso quiere decir que ya pondrás atención en mi clase o tendré que castigarte igual que Harold Berman?** –Le preguntaba su maestra con cierta seriedad en el rostro?

-**NOOO! PARA NADA, NO SE NI LO QUE TENIA PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR! JEJEJE.**-Helga le sonreía a su maestra

**-Ok entonces nos vemos mañana en la clase ahora anda ve a casa ya es algo tarde para que una chiquilla como tu camine sola por las calles de esta loca ciudad…**

-**Naa no pasa aun es muy temprano y loca ciudad de dónde saca eso?** –Diciendo esto se escucha un grito a lo lejos: -**"SOY EL HOMBRE MONO"!**

**-Está bien no loca un poco rara tal vez...**- Dijo esto Helga arrancándole una sonrisa a la profesora

**-Muy bien niña anda ya vete…** -La profesora sonreía al ver como se alejaba Helga

**-Buenas tardes Doctora! **

**-Buenas tardes señorita Aura dígame lista para empezar?**- Preguntaba la doctora Bliss a la maestra

**-Si Doc, oiga quiero preguntarle algo, cómo va la niña si es lo que yo sospechaba?**

**-Efectivamente Señorita Aura, Helga está pasando por una difícil crisis por no tener a ese muchacho llamado Arnold y le aconseje que mientras tanto busque a una buen chico parecido a**

**Arnold como ese tal David. -Le explicaba la Doctora Bliss a la profesora**

**-No doctora, yo diría que no se hubiera precipitado a tratar de encandilar a Helga con ese chico, digo no estaría de más saltarnos mi consulta esta noche y mejor cuénteme como está el diagnostico de Helga, ande tome sus cosas vallamos por una rebanada de tarta y un café **

**-Muy bien por el momento le puedo decir que su diagnostico salió muy acercado a lo que usted predijo, Helga tiene algunos problemas por la ausencia de su chico y**…-Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina de la psicóloga y se alejaban platicando mientras tanto Helga caminaba hacia su casa iba pensativa por todo lo ocurrido en el consultorio y no dejaba de pensar en todas las recomendaciones de la Doctora Bliss de darse una oportunidad de amar a otra persona.

**-Por que debe ser así, yo no quiero amar a nadie más, mi vida está dedicada para amar a Arnold hasta cumplir con aquel hermoso sueño que tuve hace algunos años, donde estaba casada con el, tuvimos una hermosa luna de miel en Venecia y hasta fui presidenta de Estados Unidos y la cereza del pastel fue meter a Lila a la cárcel jajaja que hermosos recuerdos.** -Mientras caminaba, pasaba frente al Parque de la ciudad había movimiento ahí, al pasar de los años el parque de la ciudad se había remodelado, solo se hizo algo mas "alegre" ya que la última vez que recuerda haberlo visto fue cuando sus amigos le contaron la noche en la que se encontraron al cochero sin cabeza dentro de ese parque, en ese entonces el parque era tétrico, pero estas remodelaciones lo hicieron verse como un hermoso paraíso, aéreas verdes con pequeños jardines de flores, enormes arboles donde las parejas de enamorados se consentían, farolas de luz blanca que le daban un toque fresco y moderno al parque y un enorme Kiosco en el centro, pero por que tanto movimiento?

Ella se acerco y al darle una vista al parque recuerda cuantas veces estuvo aquí con Arnold, el día en que intento darle celos con Stinky quien fingía como novio, el día en que Lila rechazo a Arnold por primera vez y ella estuvo ahí para consolarlo claro está que a su manera, en fin miles de momentos.

Aun Con su mente ocupada pensando en Arnold se acerco al Kiosco a mirar lo que pasaba;

Un enorme y hermoso piano en el centro, una guitarra y una batería , era claro que un concierto se daría a cabo, de pronto un 2 chicos y una chica suben al pequeño Kiosco se sitúan en sus respectivo lugares y empiezan a tocar

("¡!") Amigos un aplauso para Amaral y chetes este es su sencillo… "Si Tu No Vuelves"

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Se secarán todos los mares**_

_**Y esperaré sin ti**_

_**Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo**_

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Mi voluntad se hará pequeña...**_

_**Me quedaré aquí**_

_**Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**_

Helga se dejaba llevar por el suave ritmo de la canción y las 2 encandiladoras voces de los jóvenes, ella solo podía recordar aquellos momentos tristes, alegres y divertidos junto con el cabeza de balón, esos días nostálgicos en cuarto grado, lanzándole bolas de papel a la cabeza, poniéndole pegamento a su banca y luego arrojarle plumas en su trasero para carcajearse en su cara, llamarlo melenudo, cabeza de balón, camarón con pelos, y jugándoles pesadas bromas todo el tiempo , solo para tomar su relicario y recitarle su sentimientos.

Justamente es lo que hacía en estos instantes, con el relicario en medio de su mano y su pecho escuchaba esa hermosa pieza musical

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No quedarán más que desiertos**_

_**Y escucharé por sí**_

_**Algún latido le queda a esta tierra**_

_**Que era tan serena cuando me querías**_

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**_

_**Era tan bonita, era así de grande**_

_**No tenía fin...**_

**-Dime mi amor por que tuvo que ser de esta manera, no hay razón para dejar de amarte teniendo tan hermosos recuerdos a tu lado**. -Los juegos de futbol americano y beisbol en el campo Gerald, el día que pensó que tenia mononucleosis y estuvo a punto de confesarle su secreto porque pensó que iba a morir, el día que aunque estuvo batallando por conseguir la gorra azul de Arnold y por azares del destino cayó en sus manos, eso deprimió a Arnold que prefirió regresársela a verlo triste, todos los presentes veían a esos talentosos jóvenes tocando, Helga tomo su relicario con ambas manos y levemente comenzó a bailar con él, recordaba ese día en que haya sido un plan con maña de Arnold fue el primer y más hermoso baile que tuvo, ellos 2 tomados de las manos con esa mezcla de pasos rabiosos y dulces a la vez lo recuerdan?

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente como estoy**_

_**que sepas lo que hay.**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí ¿no ves?**_

_**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**_

_**No sé lo que haré**_

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada**_

_**Caminaré sin ti**_

_**Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**_

_**Que era tan serena cuando me querías**_

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**_

_**Era tan bonita, era así de grande**_

_**No tenía fin... No tenía fin**_

Y por ultimo aquel más bello encuentro que se ha quedado plasmado en su memoria, esa cita en el Chez Paris, en el que ella tan solo para poder estas junto su amado en ese día tan especial, cambio la forma de su peinado, pero su desesperación por parecer ora persona la hizo equivocarse de salón de belleza y no se dio cuenta que entro a una estética canina, pero lo más notable es que se quito su amargada y falsa mascara para mostrarse tal cual es en el fondo, hermosa, delicada, romántica y frágil a pesar de que en ese entonces aun tenía 9 años. No pasó mucho pero pudo confesarle lo que sentía a Arnold aunque el solo la recordara como Cecile pero su mayor satisfacción fue ese beso que Arnold le planto en su mano y que claro el rubio también aprovecho para llevarse uno de sus zapatos para tal vez imitar aquel cuento de fantasía en donde el príncipe al perder de vista a su hermosa princesa con la que bailo hasta las 12 am decide probar una zapatilla de cristal que aquella princesa tiro en las escaleras de su palacio en todas las mujeres de su reino; pura fantasía pero ellos solo eran niño, tal vez por eso Arnold decidió llevarse esa zapatilla de esa hermosa niña solo conocida como "Cecile"

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente como estoy**_

_**que sepas lo que hay.**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí ¿no ves?**_

_**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**_

_**No sé lo que hare ..**_

**-Aplausos para estos talentosos jóvenes les deseamos la mejor de las suertes y ahora para continuar…**-Hablaba la alcaldesa de la ciudad mientras Helga se alejaba aun con esa hermosa canción en su cabeza y recordando todos esos "episodios "donde fue tan feliz …al llegar a su casa no tenía ganas de nada solo lanzarse a su cama e y dormir con ese que el chico de cabellos dorados y estaría ahí con ella, solo al entrar le grito a su familia…

-B**ob, Miriam Olga ya regrese, llegue hasta ahora porque fui con mi psicóloga, no tengo mucha hambre solo quiero dormir, buenas noches!**, -Algo andaba mal Bob quería ir a ver qué pasaba pero Miriam y Olga lo detuvieron.

**-Si Helga esta así es porque tal vez no tuvo un buen día, lo mejor era dejarla descansar por hoy y mañana por la mañana hablaremos con ella**

Helga subió rápidamente a su alcoba saco hoja y lápiz tenía que hacerle saber a Arnold que ella también lo amaba y que lo necesitaba más que nunca!

_**Querido Arnold:**_

_**No tengo la menor idea de cómo explicarte este día de hoy, estuvo lleno de raras situaciones que me hacían perder la esperanza en volverte a ver otra vez pero como por arte de magia cuando te escuche hoy cuando chateabas con Gerald me detuve a escucharte, tu voz es sensual y provocativa me derretí al escucharte hablar aunque lo único que hacías era saludar a todos nuestros amigos, no sabes cuánto añoro con toda mi alma volver a verte , tengo serios problemas y te necesito aquí conmigo , una situación fuera de mis manos que me quiere obligar a dejar de amarte yo no pienso hacerlo te amo con tanta fuerza como para darle la espalda a ese sentimiento que me….**_

-Helga dejo de escribir cuando una imagen de Arnold parecía sentarse junta a ella en su cama, era increíble, estaba prácticamente viéndolo, un pequeño chico rubio de 9 años y ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas, el niño la observaba curioso, la tomo de las manos y le expreso a la rubia chica.

**-Gracias por no sacarme de ti, mientras tú me permitas cumplir con aquella promesa que te jure en nuestro amado momento junto a la cascada, yo estaré ahí aunque tú no me veas, viviré en tu corazón y estaré ahí para ti cuando tengas algún problema, te amor mi hermosa princesa…**

-El pequeño niño abrazo a Helga quien por un momento a nuestra vista se veía como de 9 años , vestía ese traje rosa que la acompaño por mucho años, sus zapatillas blancas y aquel enorme moño rosa que aun vestía, esa pequeña niña devolvió el abrazo de su amado y lloraba de felicidad por estar reunida con el otra vez..

Nuevamente su musa favorita estaba inspirándola tanto que empezaron a salir versos de su boca…

_**Te siento cada día rozándome invisible  
sutilmente impalpable.  
Y aunque sé que siempre te he llevado conmigo  
eres siempre la suave, dulce e imposible  
lejanía luminosa...**_

_**Te siento cada día cantar, mas no sé dónde.  
Eres algo que vive más allá de mí misma  
y aunque siempre eres nube y horizonte lejano  
¡sentí tu beso sobre mi alma!**_

_**Mi espíritu solitario te sueña en todas las cosas  
Mi alma te busca tras toda emoción  
¡Mi camino está lleno de tu nombre!  
¡Lejana!...¿Dónde estás?...¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Quiero cantar con la voz del Alma  
el himno del amor eterno,  
quiero abrazar con mi cuerpo de luna  
el templo de oro de tu alma tranquila.**_

_**Quiero sentir tu presencia huidiza,  
sumergiéndome en la Luz de tus caminos,  
volar con el ritmo del viento  
hacia las alturas del amor,  
y entregarme a ti para siempre  
en el éxtasis de nuestra unión secreta.**_

_**Quiero elevarme contigo  
más allá de las cumbres terrenales  
hasta el reino de la paz y de la armonía,  
donde nuestra dicha no pueda ser perturbada jamás,  
unidos por siempre en Amor inmortal….**_

ARNOLD…..fue lo último que salió de su boca al caer en su cama como una liviana hoja acurrucada por el viento, o al menos eso nos hizo pensar cuando tomo un zapato y lo lanzo hacia afuera por su ventana

PUMM! **-WHAAAA!** -Gritaba Brainy al ser golpeado por el zapato y caer del árbol que está afuera de la habitación de Helga, Se escucho un fuerte estruendo, ZASSS solo vemos a Brainy de cabeza metido en un bote de basura

**-OYE GUAPO! , Cuando quieras espiar a alguien quítate las gafas por que se refleja la luz y te delatan, buenas noches Romeo!** -Dijo Helga cerrando su ventana y cortinas, esta vez sí se propuso a recostarse y dormir sabiendo que sin duda soñaría con su amado Arnold ,

**-No importa lo que digan y cuanto le tema al sueño cuando se acaba, nada me hará dejar de amarte mi dulce niño…**-Abrazo su relicario y se quedo profundamente dormida con su carta no terminada en una mano, su relicario en la otra y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro..

**Uff asi esta la cosa amigos, la doctora Bliss le ha dado a Helga la posible interpretación de su sueño, cosa que no dejo muy feliz a Helga ya que si quiere dejar de tener esa pesadilla debe dejar ir a Arnold y darse la oportunidad de amar a otra persona, y claro nos explicaron ese momento tan emotivo con David quien por una rato nos dejo en suspenso cuando Helga se lanzo sobre el pero eso también ya nos lo explicaron ,otra noche que no envía su carta de hecho esta vez ni la termino pero al menos se fue a dormir buscando terminar algunos asuntos con Arnold; aunque este muy feliz ahora dejo alguna situaciones pendientes y lo que parece muchos malentendidos espero ustedes se den cuenta de que se trata, sus próximos días estarán más enredados de los que cree, hay Helga y pensabas que este día estaba lleno de sorpresas jajaja**

**Espero les haya gustado este episodio , desde que Helga abandono el parque en esta historia tuve puesta la canción de Amaral y chetes repitiéndose una y otra vez, de ahí tal desborde de sentimentalismo y hasta un poema me salió XD**

**A todos los que lo han estado pidiendo una y otra vez, en el próximo episodio será muy especial veremos cómo es la vida de Arnold en San Lorenzo, estén al pendiente ya saben, comentarios reviews y todo es bienvenido, saludos a todos y espero leerlos pronto**

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!**

**YENKO VXR **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola una vez más mis queridos amigos!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me he dado el gusto de conocer a bastantes de ustedes y me da mucho ánimo seguir contando con su apoyo, lo que tenía en mente era subir cada semana un nuevo capítulo de ambas historias, pero los exámenes de la secundaria y la agenda del trabajo me deja con muy poco tiempo para escribir así que solo pude poner este capítulo en estas 2 semanas que no había publicado nada, pero como he dicho tratare de alternar los capítulos de mis historias, esto quiere decir que en una semana subiré un nuevo capítulo de "Los Patakis" y otra semana subiré un capitulo de "Recordar Es Amar" así que ténganme paciencia amigo, pero ok a lo que vamos, para que vean que si leo todos sus "Private messaging" este episodio será completamente de Arnold y su vida en San Lorenzo lejos de Helga Pataki y sus amigos de Hillwood, así que mis queridos lectores abróchense el cinturón….del pantalón y empecemos con este nuevo episodio.

Aclaro algunas cosas porque muchos me preguntaron, porque solo una vez escogí una canción del genero Banda y no volví a incluirlo, bueno es que a algunos les gusto y a otros no, por lo que decidí descansar ese género un rato pero volveré a incluirlo junto con demás géneros menos el Reggaeton ese no me gusta ni a patadas ¬¬, así que cuando encuentre alguna canción perfecta para la parte de mi fic solo la pondré.

Ya saben la señal para poner la canción:

("¡!")

Los temas de este fic: ZOE – Labios Rotos

Y puse otra canción pero esa como una canción que escucha directamente el personaje pero si asi desean escucharla es la de: LOVE ME TWO TIMES – THE DOORS

Sin más que decir vallamos al capítulo de hoy simplemente titulado…

**Los Patakis – Capitulo 6: HEY ARNOLD!**

"_**Son las 2:00 am en punto, en su cama con livianas sabanas rosas, descansa una linda adolescente de 13 años, de cabellos rubios tan dorados como monedas medievales, con una cara como el más hermoso de los Ángeles que reinan en el cielo, con un cuerpo tan perfecto que no terminaría de describir su belleza en estas hojas y con una boca tan fuerte y escandalosa como 100 aplanadoras juntas;**_

_**Pero a pesar de la fuerza de esa boca , sus labios invitaban 1000 veces a besarlos y o todo lo que uno se atreva a hacer antes de que cualquier acercamiento en falso fuera detenido por una ola de golpes de aquel inseparable y conocido dúo, Betsy y los 5 vengadores, y como olvidar una particular y remarcada única ceja que casi siempre se fruncía con enojo, básicamente esa es la forma de describir a Helga G. Pataki una chica difícil de tratar, claro si no eres de su agrado, pero si te acercaras a ella con la misma confianza que yo lo hice muchas veces te darás cuenta que no es tan mala como parece y que vale mucho la pena tratar de "arriesgarte" a conocerla, como olvidar aquel primer día del jardín de niños cuando la vi por primera vez, tan sola y sucia en medio de la fría lluvia, que no pude evitar preguntarle a mi abuelo… **_

_**-"Porque esta tan solita aquella niña del vestido rosa abuelo, porque no tiene puesto su impermeable?" **_

_**Mis ojos me dejaban ver solo lo que mi infantil e inocente mente necesitaba saber y no fue hasta años después que me di cuenta por que caminaba ella tan sola y mojada en ese lluvioso, triste y frio día.**_

_**Aun guardo un poco de resentimiento hacia su familia por haberse olvidado de esa frágil personita, pero a mi pregunta mi abuelo Phil solo pudo darme una sonrisa y decirme. **_

"_**-Tal vez esa pequeñita es muy especial y obediente que su papas la dejan jugar en la lluvia sin su impermeable hombre pequeño" **_

_**Me dijo mi abuelo obviamente ocultándome la triste realidad, pero fue ahí cuando mis infantiles ojos se posaron sobre una prenda que me ha traído una infinidad de de preguntas a la cabeza, ese enorme y rosado moño que era de hecho más grande que su cabeza, muy parecido al que traía Cecile en mi cita con ella en el Chez Paris;**_

_**Mi curiosidad me hizo tomar mi sombrilla y bajar rápidamente del auto de mi abuelo, y correr a conocer a tal dueña de ese simpático moño; **_

_**JAJAJA aun no puedo evitar reír al recordar el momento cuando cruzamos nuestras primeras palabras**_

_**-HOLA! Lindo moño! **_

_**Le dije por primera vez a Helga mientras la cubría con mi sombrilla lo que ella solo pudo contestarme con un..**_

_**-Qué? **_

_**Con esa carita tan suya cuando está confundida, yo solo les respondí mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del jardín de niños…**_

_**-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa... **_

_**Y tan pronto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo otra cosa robo mi atención y corrí a colgar mi impermeable y de ese momento la perdí de vista, hasta que un poco más tarde a la hora del almuerzo mientras conocía al que sería mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Gerald, que me di cuenta que ese abusivo de Harold le robo sus galletas a Helga quien sin poder hacer nada, una lagrima se escapo del celeste color de sus ojos al ver como el regordete de Harold devoraba su almuerzo, fue entonces que sin otro afán más que de distraerla , le ofrecí mis galletas y regrese a mi lugar dándole una amigable despedida con mi mano. **_

_**Note un gesto que hizo con sus manos que fue hecho motivo de burla de nuevo por Harold y los demás niños quienes parecían estar ensañándose con Helga, yo solo miraba con confusión a Helga quien me miro pensativa, de pronto empujo al gordito al suelo y todos en el salón callaron;**_

_**Se me hizo lo más gracioso del mundo ver como Helga puso en su lugar a Harold tirándolo de su asiento y amenazándolo con golpearlo, pero ella empezó a tomar la misma actitud con los demás chicos, que al principio se burlaban de ella, años pasaron y yo pensaba, que aquella dulce niña que conocí en el jardín de niños se esfumo para siempre y una chica dura, grosera y molesta había ocupado su lugar, pero no pude estar más equivocado…**_

_**Con el tiempo empezaba a notar que siempre fue dura por querer ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no sé por qué, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por orgullo es algo que no tengo muy claro aun; A partir de aquel día del jardín de niños, fui víctima de sus burlas, bromas, e insultos, me llamaba con apodos raros pero nunca hirientes como, melenudo o cangrejo jajaja y cómo olvidar el tan famoso cabeza de balón que es con el que la mayoría de la gente me conoce, sin duda, esa actitud pesada y bromista era lo que más me gustaba de ella, digo gustar porque siempre sentí una rara atracción hacia ella , pero jamás se lo dije porque pensaba que yo no le agradaba, digo tanto empeño en hacerme la vida imposible? No creo que lo hiciera por que le gustaba o sí? **_

_**Es por eso que siempre lo oculte, y aun con este sentimiento latente en mi pecho, fui embobado siempre por caras lindas, como Ruth, Cecile y Lila, lo que me hacia quitarme un rato a Helga de la mente, pero nunca olvidarla.**_

_**Había veces en que estuve a punto de declararle lo que sentía, como cuando me consoló el día que Lila me bateo en el parque después de esa semana tan dulce que viví a lado de pecosa chica después de que alguien escribió en la pared "Arnold ama a Lila" ,o la vez que me hizo darme cuenta quien era Summer en realidad en esa semana de vacaciones en la playa, o simplemente la vez que hicimos la obra de Romeo y Julieta y quede tan sorprendido con su actuación… y con ese largo y asfixiante beso jajaja aunque debo admitirlo si me gusto...**_

_**Fueron muchas cosas juntos, no de la mano pero juntos al final, como el día que derrumbarían el vecindario, que cuando estaba por perder toda esperanza, Gerald y yo, recibimos ayuda de un extraño, que se hacía llamar "voz ronca"; Quien que parecía saber cada uno de mis pasos sin estar siquiera al alcance de mi vista, con su ayuda y claro con la de Gerald, logramos entrar al edificio de Industrias Futuro y conseguir el video que nos ayudaría a demostrar los verdadero planes del malvado Scheck pero se había dado la alerta que había intrusos en el edificio (nosotros ) por lo que se dificulto mi huida de la empresa, cuando me sentí acorralado recibí una llamada, era voz ronca quien me ayudaría a escapar, pero él no contaba con que esta vez sabia donde estaba y podía verlo perfectamente sin que él se diera cuenta ,era un sujeto alto con abrigo largo y sombrero que tapaba por completo su cabeza, le pregunte las instrucciones para escapar y así conseguí distraerlo para atraparlo, una vez que lo encare este se sorprendió bastante y comenzaba a retroceder, de repente en sus pasos torpes hacia atrás, tropezó y unos zancos de madera se rompieron y el abrigo se abrió y el sombrero voló , dejándome ver quién era, no podía creerlo, de hecho era la última persona que esperaba ver ese día, ERA HELGA!**_

_**Al haberla descubierto empecé a preguntarle por que el motivo de su ayuda, por lo que ella comenzaba a evitarme y dar excusas sobre su verdadero motivo, pero paso lo inimaginable, de su propia boca salieron tan impactantes palabras, ME DIJO QUE ELLA ME AMABA! , ASI ES ME AMABA!**_

_**Sus palabras se sintieron como una fuerte bofetada, que me hizo verla como nunca, pero ese extenso monologo fue más fuerte que yo, ya que me dejo estúpidamente confundido y para rematarme, me dio un largo y apasionado beso, que mas que beso parecía querer devorarme vivo, solo se detuvo cuando la empuje ligeramente para tratar de despejar mi mente de tantos pensamientos juntos, pero todo fue tan rápido una vez que le dije que debíamos huir con el video que tenía en mis manos fue cuando pareció despertar de un trance, y después de un peligroso viaje en autobús logramos llegar antes de que las demoledoras empezaran a trabajar, desenmascaramos a Scheck y el al fin fue llevado a la cárcel, al haber terminado todo, tuvimos la oportunidad para charlar sobre lo que paso, pero no sé cómo ni porque lo hice, pero la convencí de que todo lo que paso , ese beso y todo lo que me dijo, fue por la emoción del momento, y que ella de verdad me odiaba, palabras que ella afirmo eran ciertas y así todo siguió siendo igual hasta meses después..**_

_**El día mas especial, único, cálido y feliz pero al mismo tiempo, vacio, frio y triste, fue cuando tome la decisión de quedarme aquí en San Lorenzo con mis padres; Habíamos logrado capturar a la Sombra y todo el terror que ese malvado había causado por fin se había terminado, ambos descansábamos a la orilla de una hermosa y cristalina cascada , yo estaba exhausto, las heridas y emociones del día me habían quitado todas las energías, pero ella estaba ahí, tan…ella…tan Helga, sentada y recargando con sus brazos a los costados, mirando hacia la cascada y pareciendo despreocupada como siempre, aun recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso…**_

("¡!")

_En un cuarto obscuro acompañado solo por la luz de una tenue vela y de su reproductor de música, el cual escuchaba con sus audífonos puestos, un chico que aun sentado se ve de cuerpo delgado y alto, un poco musculoso para su edad, y de piel ligeramente moren por el fuerte calor que baña a San Lorenzo, ese lugar en el que vive con sus padres desde hace 3 años; Pero lo más llamativo aquello que jamás pareció cambiar es su peculiar cabeza en forma de balon, se trata ni más ni menos que de Arnold Shortman jajaja apuesto a que no lo sabían! El chico se encuentra escribiendo en lo que parece un diario, pero el cansansio empieza a tomarlo, solo cerro sus ojos un instante y de momento tiene un flahsback en su cabeza mientras una canción en su MP3 empezaba_…

_**Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar**_

_**a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores**_

_**donde nace el amor.**_

_**Entrégame tus labios rotos los quiero besar,**_

_**los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar**_

_**con todo mi amor...**_

_._

_**- Es genial cabeza de balón y que harás ahora que encontraste a tus padres y terminaste siendo el héroe de la película? Regresaras a casa con tus padres y con esas extrañas, pero adorables personas de la casa de huéspedes**__**? **_

_**-De hecho no Helga…. no regresare, me quedare aquí con mis padres, ellos planean quedarse aquí; **_

_**Fue bastante tiempo sin verlos y ahora que los tengo conmigo quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, aun no pueden regresar ya que la enfermedad que azota la región no desaparece del todo y deben quedarse aquí para evitar que termine con los ojos verdes…**_

Helga no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y derramar una lagrima de tristeza…

_**-Arnold no regresara y no volveré a verlo jamás**_

Pensaba Helga y Arnold al notar esto la abraza, aquella que siempre fue una niña fría y dura no se veía nada, ahora parecía ser la más frágil y delicada de las flores_**,**_

_**-Pero porque esa tristeza? **_

Pensaba Arnold mirándola curioso y con una tristeza naciendo en el , como si ese sentimiento que estuvo escondido en el apenas empezara a asomarse de nuevo

_**-Me alegra que al fin todo sea como siempre quisiste Arnold, pero si las cosas son así no puedo guardar esto en mi ser por más tiempo y tengo que decírtelo en caso de que no pueda volver a verte…Arnold…..Yo… Siempre te he amado…! **_

Le confiesa Helga con voz entrecortada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

_**-**__**Aquella vez que salvamos el vecindario te lo negué y te asegure que me deje llevar por el momento pero te mentí Arnold! Esto…esto… ya no puedo ocultarlo, de alguna manera siempre lograste ver a través de mi frio y áspero exterior y lograste ver mi suave, cursi y sentimental interior… **_

Las palabras que salían desde el corazón de Helga hacían que Arnold recuerde aquel sueño donde estaba casado con Helga y la Helga de su sueño empieza a decirle toda la verdad,

_**-**__**Es cierto que siempre fui malvada pero es porque temía mostrar mis sentimientos, pero siempre lo supiste**____**verdad?; Puedo ser ruda al principio pero en el fondo soy una buena persona y no te detesto de verdad me gustas mucho….**_

Arnold solo pensó por un instante mientras miraba a Helga y después de pensarlo un poco se golpeo la frente

_**-Como pude haberme olvidado de aquel sentimiento que tenía desde niño hacia Helga….**_

_**Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_

_**que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.**_

_**Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_

_**no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!**_

-La mirada de Arnold lo decía todo pareció perderse al mirar aquellos ojos celestes inundarse en claras lagrimas de un dolor muy profundo.

_**-Oye linda.. Por favor no llores más**__**...**_

Helga sorprendida, levanto la mirada para ver si se había equivocado en lo que escuchaba pero no, ahí estaba, Arnold mirándola de una manera muy especial hablándole frente a frente y a una distancia muy corta entre ellos, no imagino verlo así nunca, esos ojos color verdes tenían un brillo que jamás había salido de ellos, y esa mirada parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser con cada instante que la observaba, una mirada que descargaba una ola de sentimientos que todos esos años el rubio había escondido parecían inundar toda su alma dejándola sin aliento lo que no le permitió terminar.

_**Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar,**_

_**con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano**_

_**por la eternidad...**_

_**Y entrégame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar,**_

_**los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar**_

_**con todo mi amor...**_

_**-**__**Me parece increíble darme cuenta de lo tonto y cobarde que fui al no notar a ese Ángel que estuvo procurando mi bien estar y dándome un cariño y al cual nunca correspondí y todo por que? Solo por miedo al rechazo.**_

Helga tomo junto sus manos con las de Arnold y dijo

_**-**__**Y a pesar de tu ignorancia melenudo… nunca me di por vencida…**_

Le contesto una niña que estaba completamente emocionaba pero a la vez temblaba al darse cuenta que esta vez no era un sueño y que de verdad estaba pasando lo que siempre anhelo escuchar de la boca de Arnold.

El no podía resistirse más esos labios cerezos de Helga, parecían invitarlo a probarlos esta vez con la intensidad y el cariño que merecían después de tantos años de espera de ser correspondidos al por los de Arnold, el niño rubio no podía con esas fuertes ansias y se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

_**-**__**Fueron tantos sacrificios de tu parte y aquí me tienes con el corazón a punto de reventarme el pecho suplicando ese calor que lo cobijara del frio y solitario lugar donde vive.**_

Helga inmóvil ante intensas palabras solo pudo sonrojarse y dejarse cobijar por los brazos del niño rubio y estar por debajo de el como el último instante antes de ser arrojada por Arnold a la piscina en el baile de el día de los inocentes.

_**-**__**Fui una cobarde Arnold, tuve tantas oportunidades de decirte lo que de verdad sentía y muchas veces al tratar de ocultarlo termine hiriéndote, como puedes querer amar a alguien tan cobarde como yo? **_

Le explicaba Helga a Arnold.

_**- No digas eso Helga, el cobarde fui yo, no pude ser más torpe al darme cuenta todos estos años que esa era tu forma de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos y llamar mi atención y no confesarte que desde el primer día que te vi me enamore incondicionalmente de ti…**_

_**Esa inocencia amor, es lo más puro que hay en ti y ha vencido todos esos obstáculos que no me permitían ver más allá de lo que quise ver muchas veces….. **_

Sin más palabras la beso ese tierno, largo y dulce momento se apodero de ellos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, incluso el fuerte estruendo de la cascada que tenían enfrente había desaparecido; Helga al sentir que se desmayaba se sujetaba del cuello de Arnold, y el acariciaba la suave y delicada piel de su rostro, el momento era único, ellos 2, no había más, no había nadie que rompiera esa inocente y fuerte unión, excepto lo que el rubio alcanzo a escuchar, era la bocina de un auto, más bien de el autobús escolar llamaba a los niños a reunirse, ya que estaba a punto de partir al aeropuerto donde saldría el avión que llevaría a los chicos de regreso a Hillwood

_**Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_

_**que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.**_

_**Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah**_

_**no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!**_

_**Aaah aaah ,aaah aaah**_

_**Amor amor amor amor**_

_**amor amor amor amor**_

_**amor amor amor amor amor**_

_**Aaah aaah….**_

Tomaba de la mano a Helga quien trataba de huir por el dolor de seguir escuchando a Arnold y no poder llevárselo con ella para disfrutar de su amor mientras tanto el continuaba diciéndole sin permitirle escapar

_**-No llores mas amor, ten en cuenta que por más fuerte que sea la distancia siempre iré de la mano contigo en todo momento y lugar, puedes contar que aunque físicamente no esté contigo estaré ahí a tu lado, y tu mi amada princesa ocuparas aquel lugar tan desolado, gris y vacio en mi corazón y que ahora adornaras con la resplandeciente y cálida luz de tu bello ser; Ahora y en toda mi vida no importa que se atraviese, TE AMARE POR EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS Y AUNQUE DIOS DECIDA QUITARME DE ESTE MUNDO TE JURO QUE REENCARNARIA PARA ENCONTARTE Y SER FELIZ EN OTRA VIDA…**__._

_**PUFF!**_

El flashback se acabo Arnold quien ya estaba prácticamente dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa y con su diario en las piernas, levanto su enorme cabeza y tomo el diario, recorrió algunas hojas para buscar donde se había quedado escribiendo, muchas páginas escritas se dejan ver, algunos dibujos de cierta rubia con moño rosa, vestida como Valquiria, o como la vez que vestía como su niñera Alemana, o simplemente tan enojada y amenazante como siempre, llego a la pagina donde dejo de escribir y continuo llenando las hojas del diario, trato ser breve ya que en su reloj marcaban las 3:30 am…

_**Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo como si se tratase de una película grabada en mi mente, ese triste momento en que me separe de Helga para no verla durante 3 largos años, todas esas lagrimas y juramentos de amor que le hice son lo más importante que tengo , y con ese profundo amor que le guardo, le escribo diariamente cartas donde le cuento todo lo que diariamente vivo aquí en san Lorenzo y los largos que son los días con su ausencia y la de mis amigos de Hillwood, lo mucho que extraño a mis abuelos y a todas esa personas con las que pase la mayoría de mi vida; De hecho en la mañana de ayer le envié la primera carta para que pueda recibirla cuando apenas regrese de la escuela y la de hoy aquí la tengo lista para que se valla mañana a primera hora.**_

_**Yo se que ella no me escribe porque simplemente no es su estilo ser tierna y que es algo perezosa para escribir y mas si no tiene nada la obligación en contestarme las cartas, yo le escribo porque simplemente me nace hacerlo, no por obligación o lastima, y espero que ella se dé cuenta de esto,**_

"_**Solo espero y no me botes**__** de tu corazón, y mientras tú me permitas cumplir con aquella promesa que te jure en nuestro amado momento junto a la cascada, yo estaré ahí aunque tú no me veas, viviré en tu corazón y estaré ahí para ti cuando tengas algún problema, te amo mi hermosa princesa"**_

Arnold puso punto final, soplo la vela que lo alumbraba y cerro su diario, camino en la oscuridad hasta su cama con el diario en su mano y con el reproductor de música en la otra, se sentó en su cama tallándose los ojos por el enorme cansancio que cargaba, abrió uno de los cajones de un tocador situado al lado de su cama, y deposito dentro el diario; A manera de collar lleva consigo la llave de ese cajón, la quita de su cuello y cierra el cajón con la llave, de nuevo lleva su collar hasta su cuello y se quita los audífonos y apaga su MP3, se recuesta lentamente en su cama mirando por la ventana a la luna, como si se tratara de un solitario y fuerte lobo que está en penumbras con solo la luna como farola, admirando su belleza y tratando de alcanzarla con la mirada, poco a poco se queda dormido.

Los sueños de Arnold a comparación de los de Helga son un poco más imaginativos y van más lejos, en el se puede ver que el también sueña con ese fugaz momento con Helga con la fresca y brillante cascada de fondo, pero él ve mas allá de ese momento, el de verdad sueña como pudo haber sido su vida con Helga si hubiera regresado a Hillwood en vez de haberse quedado en San Lorenzo, ese día una parte de el luchaba por quedarse con sus padres , pero la otra quería regresar con Helga y recapitular toda su historia por eso el tenia esos sueño igual que Helga

Todos estos momentos en su cabeza se esfumaron cuando Arnold volvía a despertar al escuchar al gallo cantar, esto era algo como su nuevo despertador ya que la maldita ave siempre esquivaba los zapatos que Arnold le lanzaba para tratar de silenciarlo y un día sin siquiera observar lo que arrojaba, le aventó su radio despertador, y como no tenia como levantarse se acostumbro a despertar con los cantos de la molesta ave, sus ganas por empezar eran increíbles ya que el reloj marcaba las 5:30 am, se levanto de nuevo, tallándose los ojos y con una cara de completo desvelo, en su camino hacia la cocina de la pequeña choza donde vivía con sus padres, paso la puerta principal de la pequeña casa, su padre estaba parado en el pórtico mirando lo que sobraba de la luna que ya casi empezaba a retirarse , Arnold salió de la casa y se dirigió con su padre..

**-Hey papa!**

**-Arniee, ya empezó tu día tan temprano? Que haces levantado a estas horas hombre pequeño?**

Su padre tenía el mismo gusto por llamarlo como el Abuelo Phil lo hizo durante años, aunque Arnold estaba prácticamente del tamaño de su padre, Miles parecía no haber envejecido nada, es como si los hombres Shortman tuvieran la cualidad de mantenerse jóvenes y activos aun con el reloj del tiempo encima

**-Si papa , voy a tomar un vaso de agua y a prepararme para salir a correr un rato...**

**-Que bien hijo pero este dia te noto diferente, que te pasa?**

**-Pues de hecho…**

**-No me digas…se trata sobre chicas..**

Dijo su padre sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Arnold

**-Pues de hecho si papa, hay algo que me quita el sueño y que de hecho hasta sueño con ello todas las noches**

**-Pues si lo quieres Arniee puedes contarme , solo tú y yo sabremos de esto y puedes contar con que esto no se lo diré a nadie ni a tu madre…**

**-Bueno así esta la onda…**

Arnold le platico a su padre quien era Helga, como la conoció, como fue su vida a lado de ella y la última vez que estuvo con ella estando en confianza hasta le platico como fue que se enamoro de ella pero nunca se atrevió a contarle nada

**-Uhmm ya veo…jajaja hijo eso es lo más natural del mundo, enamorarse, jurarse y perder la cabeza por la persona que se ama!, en cuanto a la chica que me dices debo decirte que esto parece un interminable deja-vu , hasta me atrevería a mencionar que esto es una especie de maldición, los Shortman estamos destinados a vivir con mujeres de explosivas, valientes y un poco dementes, pero eso si muy hermosas, tu abuelo me conto algo parecido cuando yo tuve el mismo problema que tu…no le digas esto a tu madre pero…**

**-MILES , ARNOLD? Que pasa? , que hacen ambos levantados a esta hora chicos?**

Miles fue interrumpido por Stella quien se levanto al escuchar voces y ver que ni su hijo ni su esposo estaban en su cama, Stella cargaba con una barriga de 3 meses de embarazo..

**-Oh amor pues tu sabes aconsejando al buen Arnold sobre…uhmm como… cazar… conejos, oh si! Ya sabes esa pequeñas bolas de algodón que son tan escurridizas pero tan adorables, je je je BUENO ARNOLD BASTANTE TEORIA ES HORA DE HACERTE HOMBRE E IR A CAZAR ALGUNOS CONEJITOS VAMOS HIJO!**

**-Ok…más les vale traer de perdida un conejo para el salir del sol y no tarden mucho que Arnold debe llegar para prepararse e ir a la escuela**

Dijo Stella cruzada de brazos y metiéndose de nuevo a la casa

**-Ayy hombres como si de verdad pudieran engañarme, menos mal que no estaré solita…**

Dijo Stella acariciando su barriga y recostándose de nuevo en su cama, mientras Miles y Arnold se alejaban caminando de la casa mientras continuaban platicando

**-Bueno Arniee como te decía, pero tu madre no debe saber esto eh! Sabiendo lo celosa que es y sabiendo que esto paso hace mucho tiempo aun se molestaría si llegara a enterarse de esto.**

**Cuando tenía alrededor d años y cursaba el 3er grado, había una niña llamada Amber, una chica de cabello muy largo y negro como esta maldita obscuridad que no me deja ver por dónde vamos, lo peinaba con un bonito broche de una mariposa morfo azul y pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus preciosos y enormes ojos igual de negros que su cabello. **

**Era una chica muy molesta jejeje o al menos eso yo pensaba, ya que me llevaría una sorpresa años después, bueno desde que la conocí, no había lugar y hora en que no estuviera peleando, peleábamos por todo, por quien era mejor en los estudios, los deportes, hasta por terminarnos las comida primero, también solía ponerme apodos como mala suerte por todos los accidentes que sufria o barbilla de trasero JAJAJA! Era un tremendo monstruo!**

Miles sonreía con nostalgia mirando hacia el cielo de vez en cuando y Arnold lo miraba con mucha atención, y si por lo que le contaba su padre era real lo que le que le dijo, que los hombres de su familia han tenido suerte con la chica rudas y al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada de su padre también pensaba que el también usaba la luna como un nostálgico refugio de recuerdos

**-Y que mas papa es exactamente lo que me ha pasado todo este tiempo!**

**-Bien bien tranquilo hijo, bueno unos años más adelante cuando cursaba el 6to de primaria, Amber llego, pero se veía diferente, o al menos yo la veía diferente, ya no la veía como mi una niña molesta, si no como una hermosa jovencita, no pude evitarlo y busque platicar con ella, Amber me trataba como siempre, pero yo quería saber por qué no era de su agrado y bueno para no hacerte el cuento tan largo, en una momento estábamos discutiendo y unos minutos después nos estábamos besando**

**-Caramba como pudiste!**

**-Oh Arniee por favor eso fue hace miles de años así que cállate para que pueda terminar de contarte, y recuerda si vez un conejo por aquí atrápalo porque si no tu madre nos matara; **

**Bueno al final confesamos habernos atraído desde años pero siempre lo ocultábamos con las peleas y la rivalidad que teníamos, y así pasaron algunos años, los dos disfrutábamos mucho nuestra compañía y éramos muy felices, de hecho creo recordar palabras muy poco comunes y que salían de vez en cuando de ella, como, "siempre soñé con esta vida" o "te amo más que mi vida" o "cuando nos casemos serás el hombre más feliz de mundo"; En fin nuestro amor era como el de muchos más adolescentes, discutíamos y no reconciliábamos, pero un día en especial tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, tan fuerte que decidimos separarnos, ella estaba tan molesta que me abofeteo y me dijo una infinidad de groserías mientras se alejaba llorando y yo estaba tan confundido, herido y molesto que decidí marcharme de Hillwood por un tiempo, y fue cuando decidí ir a terminar mi carrera de antropólogo a una Universidad de Carolina del Norte y así Arnold me despedí de tus abuelos, empaque mis cosas y Salí de Hillwood todo en el mismo día, ya una vez en Carolina del Norte y estando instalado en la Universidad que elegí, conocí a Eduardo y nos hicimos amigos y años después, cuando nos graduamos me ofreció venir a San Lorenzo a estudiar una antigua civilización conocida como "los ojos verdes" acepte y vine con el aquí; En una de los cuantos recorridos por la zona fue cuando conocí a tu madre y todo lo demás ya lo sabes..**

**-Cielos papa, no tenía ni idea, de verdad tuviste una relación muy buena pero termino muy mal y de Amber? Que paso?**

**-Jamás volví a saber de ella hijo, cuando iba a Hillwood de visita trataba de pasar desapercibido para no encontrármela, a veces pienso, que hubiera pasado si en lugar de huir me hubiera quedado y arreglado mis problemas con ella, hasta donde hubiera llegado con esa tormentosa relación, pero de algo estoy seguro, que no me arrepiento de lo que hice por que encontré a la fuerte y hermosa mujer de mi vida… Que es tu madre eh! jajaja, con la cual tuve al mejor amigo e hijo de todo el mundo, a ti Arniee y míranos ahora nuestro amor sigue siendo tan fuerte que incluso ahora tendrás un hermanito o hermanita , jajaja por dios que cosas me hiciste recordar…**

Dice Miles jalándose el cuello de sus camisa y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombreo de su hijo

**-Pero lo que debes hacer con tu situación es…MIRA ARNOLD AHÍ VA UN CONEJO NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR!**

Miles Grita arrojando a Arnold al piso con la mano que tenia sobre su hijo y se abalanzo sobre el pequeño animal, Arnold se levanto y junto a su padre corrieron durante minutos detrás del pequeño conejo, al final lo capturaron y Miles lo llevo entre sus brazos, y se dirigió de nuevo a su hijo

**-Bueno hijo son casi las 7 y tu madre nos dijo que debíamos regresar antes de que saliera el sol asi que es hora de regresar ahora ya que ni note que nos alejamos bastante de la casa asi que caminemos de vuelta chaparro.**

**-De acuerdo…oye papa…**

**-Que pasa Arniee?**

**-Feliz dia del Padre…**

**-JAJAJA muchas gracias hijo!**

Le dijo miles mientras caminaba a lado de su hijo y le paso su brazo por encima de su cuello y caminaron juntos hacia su hogar de nuevo.

Arnold y Miles llegaron corriendo a la casa, rápidamente Arnold busco su ropa y una vez que la encontró se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes encender un viejo radio que tenía en una repisa y que daba un poco de mala recepción

"_**Buenos días tengan mis queridos radioescuchas yo soy GROOVERIDER son las 8:00 am y aquí les traigo los mejores éxitos de ayer y hoy, qué tal si para empezar el día escuchamos un temazo de aquellos días donde se produjo el poderoso Ford Mustang Boss 1970 y este se comía el pavimento quemando llanta a 200 kilómetros por hora jajaja nostalgia mis amigos Grooverider ya es viejo…bueno aquí los dejo con "LOVE ME TWO TIMES" a voz de el inmortal "Rey lagarto" y su banda conocidos mundialmente como "The Doors" disfrútenla amigos"**_

Arnold subió todo el volumen que daba su pequeño radio para escuchar de la genial canción

_Love me two times, baby_

_**Amame dos veces, nena**_

_Love me twice today_

_**amame dos veces hoy**_

_Love me two times, girl_

_**amame dos veces, chica**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos**_

_Love me two times, girl_

_**amame dos veces chica.**_

_One for tomorrow_

_**Una para mañana**_

_One just for today_

_**una para tan solo hoy**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos.**_

Arnold siendo como siempre aquel niño soñador e imaginativo, mientras estaba en la ducha tenia la esponja en la mano se imaginaba que era una especie de micrófono y el vestido como una verdadera leyenda del rock con la multitud de gente aclamándolo

_Love me one time_

_**Amame una vez**_

_I could not speak_

_**no podria hablar**_

_Love me one time yeah_

_**amame una vez yeah**_

_my knees got weak_

_**mis rodillas se ponen debiles**_

_But love me two times, girl_

_**pero amame dos veces chica.**_

_Last me all through the week_

_**Me durarán para toda la semana**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces, nena**_

_I´m goin´ away oooh yeah_

_**me estoy llendo lejos oooh yeah**_

_Love me one time_

_**Amame una vez**_

_I____could not speak_

_**no podria hablar**_

_Love me one time yeah_

_**amame una vez yeah**_

_my knees got weak_

_**mis rodillas se ponen debiles**_

But love me two times, girl

_**pero amame dos veces chica.**_

Last me all through the week

_**Me durarán para toda la semana**_

Love me two times

_**amame dos veces**_

I´m goin´ away

_**me estoy llendo lejos**_

Y dentro de esa multitud su admiradora más fiel, una hermosa rubia de moño rosa quien gritaba al aire mil veces su nombre

_Love me two times, baby_

_**Amame dos veces, nena**_

_Love me twice today_

_**amame dos veces hoy**_

_Love me two times, girl_

_**amame dos veces, chica**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos**_

_Love me two times, girl_

_**amame dos veces chica.**_

_One for tomorrow_

_**Una para mañana**_

_One just for today_

_**una para tan solo hoy**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos.**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos.**_

_Love me two times_

_**amame dos veces**_

_I´m goin´ away_

_**me estoy llendo lejos.**_

ARNOLD! ARNOLD! ARNOLD! Se imaginaba que la rubia chica le gritaba con frenetica emoción

**-Arnold! Arnold Arnold! ARNOLD! DATE PRISA TE ACABARAS EL AGUA CALIENTE!**

**-Ahí voy ahí voy, dame un segundo!**

Decía el rubio mientras salía rápidamente de la regadera al escuchar los gritos de su madre, rápidamente se vistió, colgó su llave en su cuello y tomo su mp3 de su mesa, corrió hacia el comedor, desayunó rápidamente , y se despidió de sus padres dándole un abrazo a su padre y un beso a su madre y salió como un rayo de su casa, agarrando su bicicleta la cual estaba justamente estacionada afuera de su casa y se fue a toda velocidad pero después de haber avanzado algunos metros, se detuvo, choco su mano contra su frente y dijo…

**-Oh carajo olvide la carta de Helga en mi escritorio! **

Arnold regreso rápidamente y su mama ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la casa con el sobre en la mano, mirándolo y jugando con el sobre que tenía en sus manos

**-Ay hijo cuidado con olvidar estos pequeños pero importantes detalles, ya que por más dura que una chica pueda ser, puedes herir sus sentimientos solo con la mas mínima acción…**

**-Gracias mama, pero de que hablas? Eh?jeje bueno solo tu sabes! Pero igual te agradezco que me ayudaste a encontrar mi "tarea" te juro que la había buscado por todos lados**

Trato Arnold de hacerse el desentendido con la Carta de amor que tenía su madre en su mano

**-Asi y desde cuando guardas tus "tareas" en sobres tan elegantes y las firmas con un corazón **

Arnold solo se sonrojo y en un rápido movimiento arrebato el sobre de la mano de su mama y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**-TE QUIERO MAMÁ! NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE!**

Grito Arnold mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta, miraba su reloj y marcaban las 8:27

**-Rayos es demasiado tarde, aun debo pasar a la oficina de correos y pasar por Miguel para irnos a la escuela**

Miguel era uno de los nuevos amigos que Arnold hizo en la escuela de San Lorenzo el cual es algo como su mejor amigo Guatemalteco, así el rubio pedaleaba su bicicleta a través de un camino de terracería en el que ambos lados era solo selva y algunos arados con animales y chozas a los lados, nada que ver el ruidoso y congestionado vecindario donde vivió toda su niñez, si había autos y civilización pero algunas millas más adelante, recordemos que él vivía en lo que era el territorio de la "extinta" civilización de los ojos verdes, por lo que se había decidido no modificar nada de esas tierras, más que con lo indispensable.

Unas pocas millas más adelante Arnold llego a un hermoso pueblito que desentonaba con la selva y la terracería que lo rodeaba; Estaba compuesto con edificios adornados con detalles clásicos, el suelo del todo el pueblo estaba tapizado por piedras de rio, todas las jardineras tenia coloridas y enormes flores en ellos, en el centro del enorme parque, cómodas bancas de madera de caoba y en donde a pesar de ser temprano había parejas de jóvenes pasando el rato tomando un helado por el intenso calor, algunos de los lugares de interés que se veían a primera vista era un museo con algunas artesanías de los ojos verdes, una gran tienda de antigüedades y recuerditos, un restaurant con delicias originarias de Guatemala, un enorme mercado donde se podía comprar cualquier fruta común o exótica, carnes desde pescado y carne de res hasta carne de colores y texturas poco conocidas, los lugares más comunes y pequeños como una papelería con computadoras y conexión a internet, una oficina de correo, una tienda con ropa juvenil, un consultorio médico y la nueva estación de policía.

Arnold bajo de su bicicleta y la estaciono afuera de la oficina de correos, entro a recepción corriendo y azotando la puerta y una voz le grito

**- Mr. Arnold limpiate los pies! …OH RAYOS NO DE NUEVO!... ACABABA DE ENCERAR EL PISO!**

Le había llamado la atención un hombre algo viejo y gruñón de nombre José,que diariamente hacia corajes con el chico de cabeza de balón , ya que debido a que siempre que Arnold pedaleaba su bicicleta por la terracería del camino, llegaba con los pies llenos de lodo y diariamente ensuciaba el suelo que cada mañana limpiaba el Sr. José

**-Cuando será el día que te limpies los pies al entrar jovencito, ha sido lo mismo durante tres años!**

**-Lo siento señor, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor necesito enviar esto urgentemente!**

**-Espera espera solo deja pasar el trapeador de nuevo por aquí ya la demás gente podría sufrir un accidente si se resbala con la porquería que has dejado aquí… Haber, dame eso! A la dirección de siempre verdad hijo?**

**-Si Sr. Jose , a y por favor no lo olvide con urgencia por favor…**

Dijo Arnold tronándose los dedos por los nervios de que no pudiera enviar su carta

**-Uhmm .. si solo esta estúpida computadora de Mier….**

PUM! PUM! Se escuchaban los golpes que le daba el Sr José al monitor de la computadora

**-…fuera mas rápida…CARAJO SOLO TE PIDO UNA SIMPLE HOJA DE INFORMACION Y TE CONGELAS! Que estas…no no quiero jugar buscaminas! , RAYOS!**

PUM PUM…volvia a golpearla José desesperado con su necia y vieja computadora

**-Uhmm…pues temo decirte que no va a ser posible enviar tu carta hoy Mr. Arnold, el camión que se lleva las cartas hacia el aeropuerto donde está el avión que viaja al servicio postal de Washington ya partió, sabes que las cartas debes entregarlas en punto de las 7:00 mi amigo, lo siento pero como ya te dije tendrás que esperar hasta mañana**

**-Rayos no puedes ser!…No me arrepiento de haber perdido el tiempo con mi papa pero perdí la noción del tiempo estando con él y ahora no Salí a ejercitarme y no viene a dejar la carta temprano, rayos espero que Helga no vaya a pensar erróneamente**

Arnold recordaba lo que su madre le dijo hace unos minutos:

**-"Cuidado con olvidar estos pequeños pero importantes detalles, ya que por más dura que una chica pueda ser, puedes herir sus sentimientos solo con la mas mínima acción…"**

**-LO SE, LO SE PERO ESO NO ME AYUDA EN NADA AHORA!**

Dijo Arnold peleándose con el recuerdo de su madre en su nube de pensamiento y manoteándola para desaparecerla

**-**** Sr. José hay alguna forma de mandarla es que estas cartas las he mandado puntuales casi desde 3 años sin fallar un solo día por favor debe ayudarme**

**-Enserio lo siento Arnold pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…amenos que tuvieras tu propio avión y la llevaras por ti mismo.. Pero eso es simplemente ridículo ahora vete ya **

Dijo José encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo

**-Sonara ridículo pero no imposible, gracias Sr. José me ha dado una idea nos vemos **

Salió Arnold corriendo y cerrando la puerta azotándola de nuevo

**-ESPERA HIJO OLVIDASTE TU CARTA!**

**-AH ES CIERTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS ..HASTA MAÑANA!**

Entro Arnold de nuevo tomo su carta y salió corriendo

**-Estos chicos de ahora tan soñadores, tan impulsivos…tan…TAN NECIOS MIRA EL PISO! ARNOLD!**

Grito el Sr. José al ver el desastre que había hecho Arnold de nuevo en el piso mientras Arnold tenía un plan en mente

**-"La vieja avioneta de mis padres esa que tanto había estado reparando Eduardo ya está lista para volar y será más que una sorpresa ir hasta Hillwood y entregarle mi carta en sus manos a Helga, y no solo eso volver a ver a mis abuelos y a mis amigos pero esto debe ser rápido para poder regresar antes de la cena…que sorpresa les voy a dar!"**

Decía Arnold mientras subía a su bicicleta y pedaleaba en dirección a su casa de nuevo.

Continuara…

Que planeara Arnold? Acaso intenta ir a Hillwood en una vieja avioneta, y más aun faltar a clases y no avisar a sus padres, valla que el chico está enamorado y a decir verdad un poco loco, de verdad le importa cumplir con ese compromiso que el mismo se impuso, bueno esperaremos al próximo episodio para saber que pasara…

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado esta primera parte de este capítulo, decidi hacerlo algo corto para poder subir algo hoy y el tiempo no se me viniera encima ya que la escuela y la chamba han estado bien dementes, ahh y en la parte donde Arnold abraza a su papa y le dice que feliz día del padre, lo puse ya que es fic estaba planeado para subirse hace 8 días que fue el dia del padre en México, pero por problemas de tiempo no pude subirlo, pero la próxima semana un nuevo capítulo y un posible nuevo fic, nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios y reviews,

HASTA LA VISTA SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES YENKO VXR

Adiós…


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal amigos una vez mas Yenko Vxr trayéndoles el capitulo siguiente de mi fic, perdonen la tardanza pero estas semanas han sido muy difícil para mi, la escuela y el trabajo son un horror, bueno aparte que el domingo pasado no estuve y por eso no postee nada :p

Agradezco mucho sus Reviews y sus P.M. me levantan el ego demasiado y es una gran ayuda sus comentarios y consejos ojala sigan siendo asi de agradables jajaja bueno a lo que vamos este capítulo es la continuación del el "Capitulo 6: Hey ARNOLD" y después de este, la reunión de Arnold y Helga ya que debemos tener un buena trama, bien pues los dejo con el fic

Ya saben las señales para que pongan las canciones en determinadas partes del fic para darle mas alegría a la historia aunque claro ustedes pueden poner las que quieran

**("¡!")**

1- Can't You Hear Me Knocking - The Rolling Stones

2- Lemon Three – Fools Garden

**Oye Arnold - Los Patakis Capitulo 7: HEY ARNOLD! PARTE 2**

Es de mañana en la republica de San Lorenzo, parece ser un dia como todos, el cielo completamente despejado y con un sol brillando en todo su esplendor cobijando hasta donde se pierde la vista, un clima agradable y cálido acompañado de un aire fresco que se estrellaba en la cara de los lugareños, los negocios de un empedrado pueblito empiezan a abrir sus puertas para comenzar el dia laboral, los pájaros en los arboles cantan con sus tenues y embriagadores pitidos, dándole ambiente al soleado dia, el sonido de la fuente principal que chorrea litros y litros de cristalina y pura agua en el parque que está justo en medio del pueblo donde nos encontramos, la gente empieza a transitar por la pequeñas calles dándose los buenos días , sin duda una dia agradable y común como todos

Eso parecía hasta que de repente una bicicleta y su apurado conductor pasan velozmente sin dejar ver quien maneja tan frenéticamente rápido

**-HEY CUIDADO NIÑO!**

**-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!**

**-VE MAS DESPACIO!**

Voces de personas diferentes protestan y le gritan a lo qe nosotros podemos ver una delgada silueta con una enorme cabeza y largo cabello, que pasa montado en una bicicleta que parece quererse despegar del piso por lo rápido que va.

El conductor concentrado sin mirar a otro lugar que no sea el frente, algo lo motiva demasiado a seguir pedaleando con esa increíble velocidad, sin siquiera mirar a los lados para cruzar de esquina a esquina, las atraviesa una tras otra, tiene una mirada fija y seria, los músculos de todo su cuerpo están tensos y el esfuerzo los tienen al nivel máximo, sus piernas ni siquiera se ven de lo rápido que se mueven por pedalear la bicicleta, su fuerte pecho parece contener la inquietud de su corazón que bombea a 1000 por hora, no solo por la adrenalina de la velocidad sino porque lleva el recuerdo de la única chica por la que su corazón solo se ha inquietado de esa manera desde que tiene memoria, PUM PUM PUM un fuerte latir retumba hasta la garganta del chico que está cansado y sediento, pero ni eso lo detiene;

Su objetivo llegar al taller de un viejo amigo de sus padres, Eduardo, tomar la vieja avioneta de sus papas y viajar en dirección a la ciudad donde paso mayor parte de su vida, el avion estaba algo dañado pero Eduardo había estado reparándolo hace algún tiempo por lo que seguramente Eduardo ya había terminado de repararlo, el conductor de la bici salió del pueblo y la llanta al pisar la tirra suelta, levantaba cortinas de polvo que impedían ver con claridad los alrededores, y a todo esto que te he contado, imagino que sabes quién es ese alocado sujeto que conduce como loco la pequeña bicicleta, así es lo sabías desde un principio jajaja, era Arnold!

Quien no bromeaba con sus anteriores palabras donde dejo claro que iba con dirección a Hillwood en aquella avioneta de sus padres, está a pocos metros del taller de Eduardo, su peculiar cabeza en forma de balón está llena de pensamientos, ni siquiera ha visto el estado de la avioneta y ay se imagina viendo Hillwood desde las alturas del cielo azul…

-El cielo, tan enorme y solo, al fin rozare sus planicies para saber lo que de verdad es ser libre, tan tranquilo, tan espectacularmente azul…azul como…como los ojos de mi amada y enojona chica, aquella que he ansiado ver desde hace 3 largos años de no saber de ella…

Como suele suceder en estos casos solo basto un segundo de distracción pensando en ese ultimo día con Helga al pie de la cascada para que dejara de tomar firmemente el manubrio de su bicicleta y este perdiera el control de la bici haciendo que el rubio callera de ella

Arnold dio varia vueltas por el suelo mientras su bicicleta se siguió derecho hacia unos matorrales, desde su taller Eduardo estaba estudiando algunos viejo mapas de la región cuando observa como una nube de polvo se aproxima hacia él a gran velocidad, pensando que se trataba de alguna especie de topo amarillo gigantesco toma una pala y se prepara para detener a la imparable criatura que traía consigo el bonche de arena, empuña su pala y cuando estaba dispuesto a golpear el bulto se detiene en seco, observa un poco dicho bulto y vio que se trataba de Arnold, entonces se agacha para ayudar al pobre cabeza de balón quien tiene la cara verde, los ojos le dan vueltas y su boca esta torcida es obvio que estaba de completamente mareado, sus ropas algo desgastadas sucias por la cobija de polvo que termino por posarse sobre el, algunos raspones pero nada serio

**-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS! Arnold que te ha sucedido?**

Pregunto Eduardo al alto muchacho

**-Hola Eduardo, perdona pero no tengo tiempo que perder…**

Dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la avioneta y unos cuantos pasos más subió a ella

**-Arnold por favor baja de ahí aun no está lista para volar, solo se ha arreglado estéticamente pero aun tiene fallas mecánicas!**

Arnold sin hacer mucho caso a esto se puso unos lentes, se amarro una bufanda al cuello y encendió el motor

**-Arnold baja ahora mismo, no estoy jugando jovencito, puedes lastimarte seriamente, si no lo haces yo…mmm…**

Mientras Eduardo pensaba como converser al rubio de que se bajara este empezaba a mover la avioneta hacia la salida trasera del taller de Eduardo, una vez afuera, rápidamente acomodo la avioneta al principio de la larga pista, las ruedas comenzaron a moverse, mientras trotando al paso del enorme vehículo , Eduardo le gritaba al chico con cabeza de balón..

**-ARNOLD ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES IRTE, NI SIQUIERA SABES CONDUCIR! Y LA BRISA DE LA MAÑANA ES DEMASIADO FRESCA Y FUERTE, NO TE BENEFICIARA PARA DESPEGAR!**

**-No te preocupes Eduardo, mi papa me dijo todo lo que debe saberse sobre volar así que todo estará bien **

**-PERO NO ES LO MISMO ARNOLD, BAJA YA DE AHÍ!**

Arnold solo le hizo la señal de amor y paz a Eduardo, se acomodo sus lentes y empezó a dejar que el avión aumentara la velocidad. Eduardo sin poder hacer nada cerro sus ojos, juntaba sus manos y pedía por que nada malo pasara, Arnold dio el recorrido de la pista y esta vez dejo ir a toda velocidad la avioneta , Eduardo abrió los ojos y el avioneta empezaba a levantarse pero de repente recordó…

**- O cielos espero que se detenga a tiempo…**

De repente las ruedas regresaban a pisar el suelo seguidas por un temblor en todo el pequeño avión, empezaba a vibrar fuertemente y pum el motor repentinamente se apago…dejando de avanzar lentamente y deteniéndose completamente enfrente de Eduardo

**- Y dime Arnold tu padre te explico que los aviones también usan gasolina?**

Arnold volteo su mirada al tablero de instrumentos y exactamente, el medidor de la gasolina marcaba vacio

**- Aww…**

Decia Arnold mientras bajaba cabeza y salía del asiento de la avioneta y al bajarse de ella a esta se le cayeron las llantas, la hélice y se le rompió un ala

**- Lo bueno que dijiste que casi estaba terminada**

**- Bueno amigo tu sabes que no tenemos grandes materiales por aquí, así que requerimos a la mejor opción para reparar rápidamente**

**- Eh? **

Decia Arnold mientras veía a Eduardo con confusión

**-CINTA ADHESIVA!**

Exclamaba Eduardo como si fuera He-man levantando su espada

**-Awww…..**

Arnold volvía a reprochar mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la pista y veía la avioneta en mal estado

**- Valla que estoy metido en líos Eduardo, casi son las 10 am, no pude enviar mi carta a Hillwood, ni siquiera pude volar la avioneta… la volví a estropear, y para rematar ya no llegare a la escuela el dia de hoy**

**- Oh como lo lamento Arnold, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de regresar y dar una buena excusa para que te dejen entrar **

**- Tienes razón Eduardo lamento lo del desastre…**

**- Naa no te preocupes qué bueno que al menos supe que la cinta no es tan efectiva..**

Ambos rieron y Arnold camino con Eduardo de regreso al taller, ya adentro se limpio un poco la ropa y fueron a buscar su bicicleta, subió en ella mientras se despedía de Eduardo

**- Eduardo te agradecería que no les mencionaras lo ocurrido hoy a mis padres**

- **No te preocupes Arnold esto nunca sucedió, solo menciónales que me encontraste camino a la escuela y que les mando saludos, y tiene mucho rato que no los veo, con el embarazo de tu madre y la pesada labor que están haciendo para hallar la cura definitiva contra la enfermedad que aun vaga por la región no han tenido tiempo para distraerse un rato**

**- Tienes razón Eduardo, han estado muy ocupados y ya tiene mucho rato que no salen de casa, pero tanto esfuerzo está dando al fin buenos resultados , creo que están muy cerca, al parecer necesitan de una extraña planta para complementar la formula pero al leer un poco esa planta ya esta extinta pero mi padres no pierden la esperanza**

**- Y de que planta se trata Arnold **

**- Lirio..lirio de mayo creo recordar**

**-Lirio de Mayo…en efecto mi querido Arnold todo indica que ya se extinguió pero ya sabes por algo no pierden la fe tus padres jajaja, pues bueno chico no es que te corra pero, debes apresurarte, si tienes suerte estarás llegando a las escuela a las 11, pero toma la ruta que está detrás del pueblo es un poco más larga pero asi evitaras que te vean , tu sabes todo estos alrededores son muy pequeños y no vallan a decir que te vieron fuera de la escuela**

**- Jajaja gracias por tu ayuda Eduardo nos vemos luego**

Dijo Arnold alejándose a toda velocidad de nuevo en su bicicleta en camino a la escuela, tomando la ruta que le indico Eduardo para evitar ser visto por alguien, nadie tomaba ese camino ya que era bastante largo y la gente cortaba camino por el pueblito del centro; Aunque se despidió con una sonrisa del amigo de su padre por dentro se sentía muy desanimado, solo era un día que le falló el envió de su carta, pero sabía que la sensibilidad de Helga era muy grande aunque siempre la tratara de ocultar.

**- Rayos estos últimos días presiento que algo no anda bien, siento que es cuando mas debería estar al pendiente de ella, un "no se que" me tiene nervioso**

Todo el camino Arnold pensaba en Helga, ese sentimiento del que el poco conocía, el amor, por increíble que parezca el no lo conocía a la perfección, años atrás estaba embobado de Ruth P. Mcdougall pero solo porque era una cara bonita, y de Lila por que adoraba su forma de ser , pero en realidad el sentimiento del amor , solo despertó en el cuando conoció a Helga en su niñez , y ese mismo se mantuvo latente en lo profundo de su ser al pasar de los años pero jamás desapareció , y volvio a renacer cuando se dieron ese beso tan especial en medio de las selvas de San Lorenzo , en ese día cálido , refrescante al soplar del viento e inolvidable para ambos rubios, cuando se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y las sellaron con la dulce inocencia del beso, y después todo sabemos que paso , la triste separación de ambos, bueno al menos Arnold sabe que sin duda volverá a verla , tal vez no mañana , tal vez no en una semana, pero es seguro que pronto.

Unos minutos después, casi al punto de las 11 am Arnold llegaba a las puertas de la escuela, tal como se lo dijo Eduardo

**- Genial nadie me vio camino aca, ahora lo que falta es burlar al estúpido y gruñon de Justo el conserje, eh estado batallando con él desde que entre aquí y dudo que me deje entrar asi nada mas, como podre entrar Mmm… ya se es una jugada sucia pero seguro funciona aparte faltan 10 minutos para la hora del almuerzo asi que podre entrar desapercibido y podre elaborar mi plan cuando el coma su almuerzo jejeje**

Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa entre dientes, asi que volvió a su escondite, oculto su bicicleta entre la maleza y empezó mirar la copa de los arboles como buscando algo,

**- Bingo jajaja**

Arnold subió a la copa de un Arbol y arranco una fruta casi del tamaño de una pera pero esta se veía un poco más rara era de cascara café y algo gruesa y verde en su interior, una fruta llamada Kolobos, originaria de Brasil pero empezó a expandirse con el tiempo, pero lo curioso de esta fruta es que produce alucinaciones parecidas a las que provoca consumir drogas, pero nada serio solo hace pasar un buen rato a la gente si ustedes me entienden.

**- Bien 1ra fase de mi plan y aquí viene la fase 2 jejeje..**

Se acercaba caminando un chico llamado Isaac el era quien diariamente llevaba almuerzo a los alumnos, profesores y personal de la escuela, caminaba con su canastita de sodas, emparedados y frituras, se acercaba a la entrada de la escuela , a llevarla su almuerzo al conserje Justo , como todos los días, de repente escucha un ruido cercano en los arbustos..

**- Psss.. oyeeee..**

-**Eh? Que fue eso? Quien anda ahí?**

**-Por aquí viejo… ven un segundo**

**- Quien está detrás del arbusto? Que quieres?**

**- Psss, solo ven un segundo tengo algo que decirte….algo muy importante**

El desprevenido se acerco lenta y sigilosamente mientras el arbusto seguía llamándolo, cuando de repente una mano sale del arbusto y lo jala dentro de el

**-AWW! Auxi…**

**- SHHH! ISAAC CALLATE SOY YO! **

**-Qué diablos, quien? Arnold?**

**- Shhh cierra el pico, Lo siento viejo pero esto es un asunto muy importante y necesito de tu ayuda…**

**- Caramba Arnold de verdad me sacaste un susto pensé que se trataba de una especie de demente ultrajador pero solo eres tu UFF…**

Arnold lo miro con unos ojos entrecerrados ¬¬

**- Ok Isaac necesito que me ayudes mira como notaras estoy fuera de la escuela**

**- Y eso? Esta desviándote del camino del bien o que onda Arnold jajaja?**

**- No nada de eso, es una historia muy larga solo necesito que hagas esto por mi..**

Despues de explicarle su plan a Isaac este dio un salto hacia atrás y se alarmo un poco

**- ESTAS DEMENTE! JUSTO POR ESO NADIE COMO ESA FRUTA , ALUCINAS GENIAL Y CUANDO DESPIERTAS HAZ HECHO MILES DE LOCURAS!**

**- Shhh baja la voz…oye y tu como sabes?**

**- Me platicaron… **

**- Ok… bueno Isaac solo esta vez pido tu ayuda, tu sabes cómo es ese odioso de Justo, no me dejara entrar y aparte de todo me acusara, por favor viejo te juro que jamás te molestare con un favor tan descabellado amigo, vale?**

Le decía Arnold a Isaac

**- Ok ok, de todos modos el viejo se ha hecho el listo alguna veces y también me las debe asi que adelante**

Entonces dieron paso al plan de Arnold, los panques que eran los favoritos del conserje y que siempre pedia eran parte del plan, los rellenaron con la fruta que Arnold bajo del árbol y esos eran solo para Justo, el rubio metió bastante fruta para asegurarse que el conserje se diera un buen viaje y no supiera ni en donde andaba pero por tal vez los nervios sin querer Arnold tiro el panque que iba a ser para el conserje en la canasta y se revolvió con los demás que estaban dentro

- **Rayos y ahora? **

**- Ay no seas tan dramático Arnold solo pasame otro paqnque y esta vez yo le pondre Konlobos **

Arnold tomo un panque nuevo de la canasta mientras que el que ya tenia parte de la fruta, de lo lleno que estaba, esparcía su relleno entre los demás alimentos de la canasta

**- Ten viejo!**

**- Mira Arnold tan simple que es tomar esta basura y rellanar los panques con….**

Arnold estrello su mano con su frente, Isaac también tiro el panque que rellenaba de Konlobos a la canasta

**- Encerio no puedo creerlo eh , viste como se resbalo de mi mano?**

Decia Isaac…

**- Mira mejor yo lo hare, pero cierra la canasta esta vez y si se me vuelve a caer al menos no caera dentro, esta vez este será el bueno**

Dice Arnold mientras toma otro panque de la canasta, pero mientras buscaba, sin querer presionaba los otros 2 panques y el contenido se esparcía aun mas, mientras Arnold rellenaba el panque la puerta de la escuela se abrió, un largo, delgado, y enojon viejo con una enorme y larga barbilla con un solo diente en su boca y poco cabello en su cabeza salió de ella

**-QUIEN ANDA HACIENDO TANTO RUIDO? **

**- Oh Dios mio ya salió el viejo **

Dijo Arnold poniéndose algo nervioso

**- Caramba hombre y ahora que hacemos , si me ve contigo el viejo contigo me meterás en problemas **

**- Mmm creo que tienes razón, YA SE TENGO UNA IDEA!**

El arbusto en el que estaban escondidos Arnold e Isaac estaba moviéndose por lo que Justo fijo su mirada en el

**- Quien esta ahí? Si no me dicen quien es, golpeare el arbusto hasta que me digan quien está ahí escondido**

De repente Pum sale Isaac disparado de los arbustos con la canasta en sus manos y se levanta sobándose el trasero donde claramente se ve una huella de una fuerte patada

**- Ouch, descuida Justo es que se me había caído y parte del contenido de la canasta se fue al suelo y se perdió entre los arbustos y empecé a buscarlos por los alrededores **

**- Mmm entonces me darás panques llenos de tierra!**

**- No para nada Justo lo que se cayó fueron los emparedados así que aquí tienes y estes es por parte de la casa viejo y con tu permiso ya tengo que entrar es tarde y seguro todos esperan sus almuerzos!**

**- HEY UN MOMENTO ISAAC! **

Isaac se quedo congelado pensando que fue descubierto y se dio vuelta lentamente mientras Arnold estaba igual o más nervioso que su amigo

**- Que pasa Justo…**

**-Olvidaste dejarme una servilleta…**

**- Uffff…aquí tienes viejo**

Aliviado, Issac entra a la escuela mientras Justo le dan un enorme bocado a su panque mientras Arnold decía

**- JAJAJA HOLA PASO 3!**

**("¡!")1**

El efecto es inmediato, las pupilas de Justo crecen como si fueran un plato y dentro de sus ojos miles de brillantes y extravagantes colores dan vueltas como si estuvieran dentro de una licuadora, de repente siente que se despega lentamente del suelo y comienza a flotar, imagina que da largos pasos de una manera que lo haría un astronauta en el espacio, incluso da vueltas y sin caer ni marearse

**-Que es eso todo va más despacioooooooooooooo…**

Voltea a ver sus manos y estas se distorsionan, los arboles a los alrededores crecen metros arriba y de ellos crecen enormes panques y un pequeño gnomo verde esta regándoles agua , y el gnomo avienta al aire la pequeña regadera , toma de la mano a Justo y empiezan a correr juntos en un campo lleno de girasoles las cuales, crecen y crecen y explotan convirtiéndose en el enorme sol real, el cual está viendo Justo, panza arriba tirado en el suelo en completo viaje…

10 minutos después….

El viejo aun no sabía ni donde andaba, y era el momento que Arnold había estado esperando, antes de eso debía estar seguro que Justo aun estuviera drogado y poder colarse a la escuela, todo genial, todo había salido según su plan, había burlado a su odioso vigilante y la hora de almuerzo aun no terminaba así que no tendría problema alguno en colarse, caminaba sigilosamente cuando de repente

**- TIRATE AL SUELO IDIOTA! HAZLO, HAZLO AHORA!**

Alguien gritaba por un altoparlante seguido por sonidos de una sirena, Arnold por la inesperada sorpresa se tiro al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza y pensaba

**- Rayos es la Policia! No sabía que todo esto era tan grave!**

**- NO TE MUEVAS! DEBERIA DISPARARTE EN LAS PIERNAS AFEMINADO! HIJO DE ELTON JOHN!**

**- Ya ya tranquilos todo está bien, no lo volveré a hacer yo…yo… Toño?**

**- Toño jovencito igualado? Soy el oficial Antonio Macías, mas respeto a la autoridad cabeza de balón!**

Antonio era un chico delgado, de piel apenas morena, ojos azules y cabello muy negro, se había hecho amigo de Arnold en la escuela de San Lorenzo, el chico usualmente es muy tranquilo y "cool" pero esta vez se veía demasiado agresivo y grosero, algo andaba mal…

**-Mmm ok "oficial Antonio" que falta cometí..**

**-Acaso no lo ve!, le parece tan poco! , está volando en espacio aéreo privado!**

Arnold se quedo asi de ¿?

**- Perdone?...Mmm ahh es cierto perdone es mi error oficial, es que olvide ponerle las alas a mi avión esta mañana y al regresar volando por ellas a mi casa, y me perdí**

Arnold decía esto tratando de averiguar que rayos le pasaba a su amigo

**- Si, si, si todos dicen eso joven, asi que con la pena pero tendré que llevármelo detenido, ponga las manos en su espalda y déjese poner las esposas**

**-Que de que hablas?**

Acto seguido Antonio le pone unas donas de chocolate en las muñecas…

**- Santo Dios es lo que sospechaba! MIRA ESE ELEFANTE DE COLOR ROSA MANEJA SU MOTONETA SIN CASCO!**

**- QUE! EN DONDE?**

Al distraer a su amigo Arnold tomo una cubeta llena de agua que estaba en el piso, a lado de un letrero de piso mojado, arrojo el agua a su amigo, le puse el balde en su cabeza y lo empujo por el piso que estaba húmedo y este fue a dar a un armario y cayo ahí de sentón, por lo que Arnold corrió hacia el armario y lo cerro, dejando a su amigo fuera de la jugada…bueno más de lo que ya estaba; El rubio corrió en dirección a la cafetería y se llevo una gran sorpresa , estaba pasando justo lo que imaginaba, pasaba entre los chicos que andaban por en el lugar y ahí sus dudas se esclarecieron

**-Viejo me siento genial , tan relajadooo ja..ja..ja, oye que hiciste esta mañana antes de venir a la escuela?**

Pregunta un chico que se veía bien arriba a otro que estaba sentado a su lado

**- Esta mañana me tome un galón de alcohol desinfectante y me comi un tazón de granadas y petardos para desayunar antes de salir a la calle, y construí un cuchillo hecho con motosierras y alambres que use para cortar a un tigre dientes de sable en el espacio e hice una barbacoa en el sol con el y tras comerme sus costillas de tigre vesti su piel y luche contra un demonio morado y fogoso de la vigesima dimensión y salve un camión monstruo lleno de chica que me besaron en un puff hecho de pelaje gatuno!**

**-Suave…**

Platicaban los dos chicos que temblaban y se tambaleaban como gelatinas, obviamente estaban bien viajados y Arnold volteaba alrededor y absolutamente todos estaban haciendo locuras y diciendo cosas sin sentido

**- Rayos que paso, le dije a es tonto de Isaac que se deshiciera de esos panques, no creo que pusieran en tanto ambiente esos 2 panques, o si? Tengo que encontrarlo y ver qué fue lo que paso**

Arnold se abría paso entre sus drogados compañero quienes se la pasaban a lo grande, unos reian como locos, otros lloraban como bebes y otros hacían locuras que en su juicio jamás podrían hacer , daban volteretas en el aire, se les salía lo poéticos , bailaban y hacían un sinfín de animaladas , entre tanta gente apenas veía al frente cuando de repente una mano lo jalo atrás de una mesa que estaba volteada

**- Shhh! Cállate, ya viste lo que paso!**

**- Isaac que caramba hiciste? Sobra decir que todos están drogados pero porque?**

**- Es que no me dio tiempo de separar los panques "frutales" de los normales y mira el tiradero en la canasta, el relleno de los 2 panques se derramo en los demás alimentos y cuando me di cuenta todos se abalanzaron sobre la canasta y se llevaron sus almuerzos, y míralos están más emocionados que Freddy Krugger en una pillamada**

**- Es lo que me temia viejo y ahora que vamos a hacer**

Le preguntaba Arnold a su amigo quien lo miraba con ojos de preocupación y solo le señalo con dirección hacia arriba

**-Valla valla pero miren quien es, el flacucho con cabeza de taco y su amigo caperucita roja jajaja ya probaste tus emparedados Isaac esta vez te luciste viejo saben geniales!**

Dice un robusto y enorme chico, llamado Adrian, bastante grande como parecer un estudiante de secundaria, era el típico abusivo de esos que hay en todas las escuela y porque en San Lorenzo no iba a haber uno, de hecho este ere terriblemente feo, enorme, y bruto

**-Bien ratas no queremos quedarnos con todo el postre asi que les daremos un poco porque veo que no tienen almuerzo, para que vean lo considerados que somos**

**- No gracias yo pasó**

**- Yo también Adrian, desayune mucho**

Decia Arnold y Isaac al enorme chico

**- Eso no me importa ahora abran la boca!**

A pesar de la lucha que ambos chicos dieron para no probar de su propia travesura, los astutos abusivos se las ingeniaron para hacerlos abrir la boca , como? Solo tapate la nariz, intenta respirar aire por ella y me dices que pasa;

Ante estos Arnold e Isaac no pudieron evitar abrir la boca y darle una enorme mordida al emparedado y así , todo se repitió , Isaac veía como su la cabeza de sus agresores se transformaban en comida y con el hambre que el chico tenia se abalanzo sobre ellos con cubiertos en sus manos ahuyentándolos, pero Arnold estaba alucinando diferente, más bien sus visiones eran my parecidas a cuando estaba en su juicio..

**("¡!")2**

Se sentía volando y hasta sentía la brisa del viento chocar en su cara , escuchaba fuertes ruidos parecidos al motor de la avioneta como en la que estuvo a punto de despegar esta mañana , y dirigía su vista hacia abajo y miles de árboles de arboles de limones amarillos..

**- Pero limoneros amarillos? Acaso es que mi soledad te trae a mi cabeza hasta en estos bochornosos y pachecos momentos? Así es eres tu, podre estar como quiera, siendo el chico más sobrio o el chico mas adicto pero lo cierto es que a lo único a lo que soy adicto es a ti…Helga G. Pataki eres la única y más rica adicción! Estas en mi mente todos los días , y aunque no te he visto en más de 3 años , aquellos inolvidables momentos que viví contigo en gran parte de mi infancia sigue presentes y es lo que no me deja olvidarme de la gruñona, abusiva y cariñosa chica de cabellos amarillos, amarillos como los limoneros que estas allá abajo**

Arnold subía y bajaba en su avioneta, atravesaba las nubes que se teñían de rosa, como aquel peculiar moño y ese largo vestido que acompaño a su amada aun hasta el ultimo dia que dejo de verla, es mas hasta el mismo humo de la avioneta dibujaba moños en el cielo, el rubio planeaba en el y al echar un rápido vistazo, a su lado estaba ella volando junto a el , volteando a verlo de reojo sin darle mucha importancia pero con una pequeña risa en su rostro…

- **Helga? En realidad eres tu! Yo sabía.. sabía que volveria a verte pero…. no asi jajaja, rayos no has cambiado nada! **

La Helga que Arnold veía era exactamente como la pequeña niña que conocíamos años atrás , aquella Helga de 9 años, de 2 coletas rubias, enorme moño rosa , vestido rosa pastel con una playera blanca debajo de él y zapatos blancos

**- Estoy tan cerca de ti que no me importa saltar de este avión solo para volver a sentir tus tibias manos cobijar mi frio cuello como aquella vez! De todos modos si no soy tan bueno volando por mi cuenta como tú, caeré sobre esos limoneros amarillos, espero sean tan suaves como tu hermoso cabello**

Decia Arnold esto mientras se levantaba del asiento de su avioneta y miraba a Helga volar tan libre como un ave, no movía las manos ni hace movimientos alguno , solo planeaba y se movía con la gracia de una hoja al viento , Arnold tenía miedo de caer y lastimarse, entregarse con tanta dedicación a algo que tal vez no era realidad aunque lo pareciera, pero algo lo alentó a levantar la mirada, la Helga que volaba fijo su mirada en el rubio y le estiro la mano, en una clara invitación a volar a su lado

**- Vamos Cabeza de balón , acaso tienes miedo a volar conmigo o a seguir amándome, tu más que nadie me conoces cabeza hueca y lo dices todo el tiempo, no soy de demostrar mi afecto, pero sabes muy bien que daría mi vida solo por saber que aun te acuerdas de mí ,así que anda melenudo vuela conmigo!**

Asi Arnold tomo la mano de Helga y volaron juntos hasta perderse entre las rosadas nubes, estaban disfrutando su momento, solo ellos 2 pero Arnold no terminaba por estar tranquilo, estaba drogado pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en la realidad

**- 3 años… 3 años sin una respuesta, de perdida hubieras podido escribirme para que me pidieras que dejara de mandarte cartas! Con eso hubiera sido suficiente**

Helga quien volaba a su lado dejaba caer sus única ceja y cambiaba su cara a una expresión triste mientras comenzaba a transparentarse y Arnold a perder altura, como si estuviera cayendo

**-Es acaso que no vez que aunque te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano, también necesito saber a qué estás jugando, no quiero entregar todo y recibir nada!**

Y Helga despareció y Arnold dejo de volar y empezó a caer rápidamente, los arboles de limones desaparecieron y todo se hizo negro, eso no le importo pero una lagrima se dejo escapar por sus ojos cerrados al perder a Helga de nuevo..

**- Arnold… Arnold…. ARNOLD! Viejo despierta! Estas bien**

**- Que? Que paso? Y Helga donde esta?**

Preguntaba Arnold entre abriendo los ojos apenas miraba a su alrededor y todos en la cafetería, se sobaban la cabeza, tomaban litros de agua y tallaban sus ojos

**- Quien es Helga viejo? Jajaja bueno , puedes creerlo amigo, jajaja eras una completa fabrica de risas , corrías por toda la cafetería levantando los brazos como si fueras un avión e incluso hacías sonidos de avión , pero lo que más me encanto es como te tiraste poco a poco a piso y hacias " ohhhhh" como en cámara lenta , jajaja estuvo genial!**

**- Oh rayos mi cabeza me está matando y el cuerpo lo siento todo adormecido!**

Arnold decía casi sin poder mover sus brazos mientras Isaac se reía como loco y un chico se acercaba a ellos

**- Hey chicos que tal su viajes jajaja**

Les decía un chico algo bajo de estatura , piel morena y cabello café obscuro algo despeinado, camisa roja, pantalones blancos y sandalias..

**- Que onda Roberto , pues aun me siento algo confundido pero aquí estoy de nuevo…con los pies en la tierra..**

**- Cielo chicos eso fue alucinante, no sé ni cómo paso, estaba comiendo un emparedado de los que trae Isaac y de repente me perdí jajaja y cuando desperté tenía un papel y una pluma en la mano y creo que escribí la canción de "Happy Days"…pero hablando de cosas extrañas que haces aquí Arnold, no se supone que no habías llegado hoy a clases?**

-**Oye viejo creo que deberíamos decirle a Roberto lo que paso , de todos modos el es de mucha confianza**

Le dice Isaac a Arnold

**- Ok Roberto te contare como estuvieron las cosas**

Arnold platico toda la aventura del día de hoy y de cómo gracias a él toda la escuela termino drogada, y en lo que platicaron dieron las 12:

**.JAJAJA estas demente Arnold mira que drogar a toda la escuela para poder salirte con la tuya!**

**-Si amigo pero te agradecería no dijeras nada **

Le decía Arnold a Roberto mientras daban un anuncio por un alto parlante

_**-Jovenes..Les habla su director Valenzuela, les comunico que debido a hechos recién ocurridos esta mañana, me veré obligado a iniciar serias investigaciones como fue que la escuela termino en contacto y consumo con sustancias alucinógenas , ya que sus servidor aun esta con medio cuerpo paralizado y no tengo pantalones….errmm…dicho esto si alguien tiene alguna información favor de ir a la oficina y reportarse conmigo, ahora regresen a clases ..Eso es todo**_

**-Bueno pues aquí vamos… **

Decia Roberto

**-Oye viejo y que diras, media escuela se entero que no viniste hoy, es que tu sabes el tipo más "guapo" de la escuela no pasa desapercibido**

**- Cierra la boca viejo eso no es cierto, y aunque asi lo fuera eso para mí ahora no importa..**

**- Que diablos te sucede Arnold aparte de negativo te ves algo desanimado..**

Le pregunto Isaac a Arnold

**- No, no me pasa….ahhh mejor vallamos a clases antes de que pase otra cosa**

Mientras caminaban hacia los pasillos , pequeños grupos de chicos y chicas hablaban sobre lo que les sucedió, y al caminar de Arnold podría verse de manera muy notoria, como era el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor , especialmente de las chicas, que lo miraban, le lanzaban besos al aire y le guiñaban el ojo, ante la mirada celosa de todos los chicos ya que arnold les arrebata la atención de sus novias a cada paso queda

- **Hola lindura como estas!**

Le gritaba una hermosa, delgada y castaña chica con disfraz de porrista llamada Angela, era una de las más populares de la escuela y era capitana de las porristas del equipo de soccer de la escuela, desde el primer año de Arnold en esa escuela, vive enamorada de el

**-Valla primor pensé que no te aparecerías por aquí hoy, ven aquí guapo que te daré un rico beso**

La chica era de notarse que estaba completamente encantada con Arnold, yo diría demasiado, casi se abalanza sobre de el para besarle los labios, pero Arnold la esquivo dando rápidamente vuelta a su cabeza, por lo que esta le beso la mejilla

**- Ah osea que huyes a mis besos, pero que tal si te robo uno cuando menos te lo esperes, eso sería mas rico…**

**- Hola Angela, por favor no hagas eso , en estos momentos no..**

Y Arnold le guiña un ojo, pero solo para no hacerla sentir mal

**- Esta bien amor , pero ya te dije te robare uno y solo con ese tu serás el que querra besarme la próxima vez cariño, a oye por cierto en el último partido estuviste genial mira que anotar 4 goles de 6 , ay Arnold …bueno no digo más , nos vemos en las practicas primor , chao!**

Y se aleja Angela ante la mirada atónita de los amigos de Arnold

**- Vamos viejo que esperas a darle su lugar a la chica, es obvio que está loca por ti …y solo mirala , uff que cuerpazo!**

Dice Isaac ante las risas de Roberto

**- Jajaja Arnold con Angela por favor , Arnold es gay por eso no quiere estar con Angela o no "primor" jajaja!**

**-JAJAJA! Cállate Roberto, ahora vayámonos antes de que tengamos problemas, necesito ponerme al corriente en todo lo que me perdí en la mañana**

Y asi paso , durante tres horas Arnold repasa sus notas y concentrado toma sus apuntes , pero ocasionalmente se distrae y en las ultimas hojas de sus cuadernos, empieza a escribir el nombre de Helga por todos lados sonriendo, solo para terminar arrancándola al pensar que Helga no tiene interés en el (acá entre nos , quien no ha hecho eso)

Mientras Arnold escribía en su cuaderno los apuntes de la clase varias notitas le eran arrojadas por la chicas de su clase , como, que haras hoy por la tarde? Tienes novia? Sabes quién soy? No? Por que te amo..

Arnold este decía no se sentía con mucho ánimo de ver tantas notitas por lo que solo recargo su cabeza un segundo en su pupitre pero al cerrar sus ojos , la veía, volteaba a mirar su mirada a cualquier otra cosa , una maceta de una flor con 2 largas hojas, y esa curiosa planta le traía a la mente a Helga , por la similitud con su delgado y largo cuello y sus 2 simpáticas coletas, no podía evitarlo , la veía en todas partes tan constantemente como Helga ve a Arnold a donde quiera que va, es evidente que los pensamientos de Helga son erróneos , la distancia solo sirvió para unirlos más y no alejarlos como Helga pensaba, de pronto el rubio fue interrumpido por la campana de salida

**- Muy bien chicos nos vemos mañana y por favor no olviden terminar sus ensayos sobre la planta de ya que valdrán el 60% de su calificación final**

Decía el Profesor Elias , un amable y largo hombre que era conocido y querido por lo alumnos ya que tenía una buena actitud y de vez en cuando los ayudaba cuando olvidaban la tarea, ya despues del toque de salida Arnold se levanto y fue alcanzado por Roberto,

**- Oye amigo vendrás a la práctica de Soccer?**

**-No lo creo amigo , me siento algo cansado ..**

**- Cansado pero si llegaste tarde a la escuela, es casi probable que hayas despertado tarde y aun asi estas cansado?**

**- No ese tipo de cansancio amigo, mira después te platico, por ahora lo que necesito es estar solo y pensar algunas cosas, mejor ve tu a la práctica y anota algunos goles por mi viejo**

**- De acuerdo Arnold pero ya sabes si necesitas algo solo búscame, no te digo que me llames por que no tengo teléfono jajaja**

**-jajaja , lo bueno es que lo tomas tan positivo , bueno amigo nos vemos**

Entonces Arnold se despidió de Roberto y estaba a punto de subir a su bicicleta cuando fue interceptado

**- Te vas sin despedirte Arnold?**

Era Angela quien se acercaba corriendo hacia el joven rubio con las manos de tras de su espalda, como si llevase algo entre sus manos y no quisiera que Arnold la viera

**- Ah hola Angela ya te vas?**

**- No Lindura aun me quedare a la práctica , pero solo quería darte algo antes de que te fueras…**

**-Uhmm si claro **

Dijo Arnold colocándose sus audífonos algo pensativo sin darse cuenta de la jugada de Angela, la chica tal se lo había advertido , se lanzo hacia el rostro del rubio y le dio un tremendo beso , sin que Arnold pudiera reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, tan rápido como paso Arnold lentamente a Angela de separo de el y le dijo

**- Aww que bonito se sintió eso o no mi príncipe, te dije que te robaría un beso, pero eso mas que un robo pareció un regalo o no sentiste lo mismo?**

Dijo la chica suspirando y juntando sus manos mientras arnold se tomaba la frente y parpadeaba rápidamente

**- Eh si , si lo que digas , mira ya debo irme, hablaremos después de esto estoy demasiado confundido ahora, nos vemos luego Angie**

Arnold se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela, mientras pensaba en lo que paso, mientras que se distraía pensando no miraba la empinada colina abajo a la que se acercaba..

**- Ese beso, caramba no hizo que confundirme, aunque claro no lo recibi con los brazos abiertos, pero se sintió tan bien , tal vez sea porque no he besado muchos labios en mi vida , más que los de Helga, y Angela pero….AWWW!**

Arnold caía colina abajo , esta vez su bicicleta se quedo se entre los troncos y algunas enormes rocas que estaban junto del camino, Arnold rodo en la terrazeria del camino colina abajo, mientras salía del dibujado camino en la tierra fue a dar rumbo a unos arbustos y al enfocar un poco su vista entre tanta vuelta se dio cuenta de que y todo empeoraba.. se dirigía hacia una enorme y pronunciada cascada, luchaba por tratar de detenerse ,pero era en vano la velocidad que llevaba era mucha y ni tiempo le daba para tomarse de algo, pero ya ni luchar serbia había caído fuera del camino directamente hacia le rio que conducía a la feroz cascada, por más que trato de nadar en contra de la corriente esta lo jalaba con demasiada intensidad , Arnold estaba exhausto así que tomo con todas sus fuerzas la llave de aquel cajón donde están guardadas todos sus recuerdo de esa hermosa chica rubia que siempre ha amado , se dejo llevar por la corriente y acepto lo que viniera con la cara por el frente, Arnold cae rápidamente por la cascada , con los ojos cerrados y aflojando el cuerpo, parece que ha perdido el conocimiento.

De pronto una extraña figura tomada de un liana se tirá por la cascada atrapando a Arnold en el aire y llevándolo a la orilla del rio donde finaliza la cascada, el rubio reaccionando poco a poco y veo lo que parece la figura de una persona pero no logra ver con claridad de quien es ni como viste, así que se levanta un poco sobresaltado y da un vistazo a su alrededor viendo como la extraña persona se aleja corriendo por la orilla del rio

**- Uff me vi muy cobarde al dejarme caer asi pero que podía hacer , ya me imagino quien es mi salvador pero esta vez no lo gre ver quien era jajaja, bueno pues en donde diablos estoy?**

Arnold daba un vista al lugar y parecía estar en una cueva, era algo extraña , aunque estaba obscura y llena de goteras por donde penetraba el agua del salvaje rio y no se sentía fría ni mucho menos amenazante, más bien era como un ambiente, agradable, se sentía mucha paz ahí, camino un poco por dentro de la cueva y conforme avanzaba un rayo de luz iluminaba lo que parecía la salida pero al seguir caminando hacia el rayo de luz vio a lo que parecí la figura que lo salvo escapar por un estrecho camino que lleva a la superficie , pero la fijarse bien hacia arriba noto que el cielo estaba obscuro , ya era de noche! Pero…

**-Entonces que es ese extraño resplandecer!**

Sigilosamente decidió ir a ver el mismo que era y se sorprendió con lo que vio, era como un enorme y florido jardín , con un largo camino de agua cristalina y azul, había miles de mariposas revoloteando por el lugar, aves anidando tranquilos , animales muy raros de ver y plantas con frutos exóticos, al seguir caminando dentro de ese curioso lugar tropezó y cayó al suelo…otra vez

Y al levantar la cara del suelo sintió un fuerte palpitar en su corazón y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y con emoción casi gritando dijo

**- NO PUEDE SER ES…ES..ES UN LIRIO DE MAYO, CARAMBA A LO MEJOR SIGO DROGADO!**

Se trataba de la rara flor que buscaban sus padres y que todo indicaba había dejado de existir, rápidamente fue a verificar que si fuera real y no estuviera drogado como él decía, al ver que si era real empezó a escarbar, tomo la flor con una pequeña porción de tierra , y feliz decidió marcharse de ahí subiendo como lo hice aquella figura la cual vestía como un ojo verde, al salir de ahi y caminar un poco un fuerte vientos levanto algunas hojas a la luz de la luna y cuando Arnold volteo a ver se dio cuenta que la entrada hacia la caverna había sido tapada con uan enorme y pesada roca, por lo que rápidamente pensó

**- "Los ojos verdes"**

Sonrió y camino entre la obscuridad de la selva la orilla del rio con rumbo hacia su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta tarareando una canción, mientras en su mente decía

**- No puedo creerlo es lo que les faltaba a mis padres para completar la cura de la enfermedad a ahora ese faltante lo tengo en mis manos rayos con este largo recorrido que dare a casa no me dará tiempo de escribirle a Helga de nuevo pero…no creo que le importe al fin y al cabo nunca me contesta creo que ya se olvido de mi pues aunque me duela y sea lo más difícil del mundo para mí , lo mejor será intentar deshacerme de mis recuerdos con Helga aunque se lleve lo que para mi es feliz en esta vida prefiero no ser feliz a seguir ilusionándome **

Arnold caminaba cabizbajo con solo la luz de la hermosa y amarilla luna alumbrando su camino, volteaba a verla y esta le traía recuerdos de su amada, asi que yo veo muy difícil que de verdad pueda pasar…mientras tanto en Hillwood una bonita chica rubia llora acostada en su cama mirando la misma luna que alumbraba el camino de Arnold desde el otro lado del continente , se veía destrozada, sus ojos azules eran un mar de lagrimas y hasta de verla uno podía compartir su tristeza, y apenas era audible lo que salía de sus rosados labios..

**- Sabía que este día llegaría…el día en que al fin se aburriría de mi…**

_**Continuara….**_

_**Oh oh siguen habiendo mas y mas mal entendidos y eso que aun no se han visto, por un lado el dia de Arnold no termino tan mal como empezó, empezando por haber olvidado enviar su carta, drogar a toda la escuela, drogarse el y casi morir camino a casa pero ahora sano y salvo encontrar lo que puede ser el complemento para la cura del extraño virus que ronda en San Lorenzo, pero que paso con su amor por Helga, ya se dio por vencido? el no es de los que tira la toalla tan fácil, pero bueno esperemos que solo sean las hormonas las que solo hicieron decir tales palabras , pero eso Helga no lo sabe, esperemos que aguante la tristeza que Arnold está a punto de verla, llevo algunos capitulo prometiéndoselo, pero una buena historia debe tener un buen desenlace mis amigos espero lo entiendan ,ya saben acepto reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, regalos lo que quieran XD **_

_**Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Antes del capítulo Breves palabras a los lectores….

Hola de nuevo amigos aquí de nuevo Yenko Vxr trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de los Patakis;

Les agradezco mucho mis amigos que le siguen regalando su tiempo a la historia y que dejan sus reviews y eso me da mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo, algunos de ustedes me han dicho que aunque el episodio pasado les gusto estas molestos porque Arnold no se "rindió" reencontró con Helga y que me tardo mucho en actualizar jajaja, bien , lo que pasa es que debido a la falta de tiempo los capítulos se han hecho un poco más cortos y por lo que debo ponerles un buen final aunque no se reencuentren pero pacientes ya lo que es nada estarán viendo el reencuentro de ambos , ahora para poder seguir actualizando más rápido les comento que si seguirán siendo cortos los capitulo así que si notan que falta historia pues es por eso, y resolviendo rápido una duda que se ha hecho muy frecuente entre ustedes sobre por qué los repentinos cambios de humor de Arnold y Helga pues recuerden ya son adolescentes y si algunos de ustedes como yo están sufriendo esta etapa , sabrán que somos volubles XD, ya enserió este capítulo y otro más le dará el boleto de avión a Arnold para regresar a Hillwood , ups ya se me salió decir cómo va a regresar jajaja bueno, esperen el nuevo capitulo la próxima semana así que ya dicho esto amigos vamos al Fic!

Por cierto las canciones utilizadas aquí varían en géneros algunos prefieren música en ingles pero otros han pedido muchas canciones en español, así que les aclaro variare los géneros musicales pero donde la letra va acorde con el fi casi que espero les guste ok …gracias

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A miss romantic2 mi acosadora favorita , gracias por todo tu apoyo mi niña Isabella gracias a tus constantes acosos y amenazas me hiciste volver XD te quiero mucho ;) .. bien mucha dulzura jajaja vamos al fic**

Canción: Las Huellas Autor: Ximena Sariña

**Oye Arnold – Los Patakis Capitulo 8: Actuando sin pensar**

Es una fría, solitaria noche donde la luna se mira alta y de un curioso color naranja pálido, la fiesta de Rhonda ha terminado y casi todos los invitados ya se han marchado, mientras tanto, una nube obscura empieza a cubrir el tenue faro nocturno acompañada de un resoplido del helado viento, mientras tanto un joven chico con cabeza de balón espera sentado en una silla situada en el balcón de Rhonda, impaciente el regreso de la chica que fue su compañera en esa divertida fiesta de disfraces, mientras ella camina en dirección hacia el, con la normalidad de siempre, con su vestimenta igual de normal que siempre…

**- HELGA… que le paso a tu disfraz?!**

Pregunta Arnold a Helga, la chica en un intento por llamar la atención del rubio, se vistió como Lila en la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda

_**-Me lo quite Arnold , me sentía incomoda**_

**-Oh…**

Responde Arnold levantándose de la silla donde estaba y entonando un tono de lo que suena a una mezcla de decepción con un poco desinterés mientras levanta el parche de su ojo de su disfraz de pirata, en un último intento Helga trata de convencerlo que se quede con ella

**-**_**Quieres..Seguir jugando a ..Ponle la cola al mono…?**_

**-Ahmm creo que está comenzando a hacer frio mejor entrare a la casa**

**-**_**De acuerdo..Creo que te veré cuando te vea Arnold**_

**- SI**

Dice Arnold mirando de pies a cabeza a Helga y caminando adentro de nuevo mientras la decepcionada chica va a sentarse en la fría silla donde él estaba sentado

_**-Oh bueno creo que nunca funcionara, nunca le guste a Arnold y así son las cosas….fue una estupidez en pensar que podía cambiar eso**_

Habla consigo misma, triste y recargando su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en sus rodillas, decepcionada de nuevo por la inmadurez de Arnold;

De repente la misma chica solo que un poco mayor abre los ojos exaltada, pálida y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente, lo primero que hace después de enderezarse en su cama es buscar su relicario debajo de su almohada

_**- Era un sueño, solo un sueño…pero que digo una horrible pesadilla, aunque no está muy lejos de la realidad , sabía que este día llegaría en el que tendrías que olvidarme y empezar a ocupar tu tiempo en otras cosas ..**_

Dice Helga sentada en su cama, triste y mirando su relicario, ha pasado casi una semana que no recibe carta o señal alguna de Arnold, no ha pasado nada importante es la vida diaria de Helga, la escuela, los amigos y las obligaciones en casa son cosa de todos los días no hay nada importante pero solo que no puede entender por qué de la noche a la mañana Arnold no volvió a mandar cartas

_**-"Estará bien?..., le habrá pasado algo?...habrá alguna otra chica en su vida?...**_

Piensa sin descanso y con las emociones al frente antes que el razonamiento, ha pensado erróneamente que el rubio simplemente dejo de mandarle cartas por que se ha olvidado de ella, quita la sabana que cubre su cuerpo y dirige su mano hacia su mesa de noche, prende una pequeña lámpara , se levanta de su cama y va camino a su armario, entra como siempre sigilosa y con un montón de sentimientos listos para ser grabados en papel, abre de nuevo ese enorme cofre donde están todas las carpetas donde guarda las cartas que le ha escrito a Arnold pero que nunca le manda, y ahí dentro , en una de las esquinas debajo de un bonche de papeles saca su diario, toma una pluma de tinta rosa y empieza a escribir

_**¡Por qué me duele tanto el alma,!**_

_**Todavía recuerdo acariciar su sonrisa,**_

_**su mirada clavada en mi alma**_

_**abrigándola en las oscuras noches de invierno,**_

_**sus pequeños detalles de besos, ternuras y caricias**_

_**que enamoraban mi odio,**_

_**barrían mis miedos,**_

_**y calmaban el bravo río de mi desesperación.**_

_**Por qué me duele tanto el alma!**_

_**El en una fiesta de colores**_

_**moviéndose al ritmo de la brillante música,**_

_**su sonrisa ha olvidado las lágrimas de mi corazón,**_

_**la rabia desgarra las raíces de mis entrañas,**_

_**la envidia amarilla camina sin control,**_

_**las sombras del odio cubren el árbol del amor.**_

_**¡Por qué me duele tanto el alma!**_

_**Un ser tan hermoso nunca volveré a conocer,**_

_**y de un alma tan trasparente nunca volveré a beber,**_

_**en mis sueños siempre lo perseguiré,**_

_**porque el en mi alma gravó su sonrisa**_

_**que permanecerá eterna dentro de mi ser,**_

_**guardaré todos sus besos en una caja musical,**_

_**y por la mañana el rocío de mis lágrimas lo recordarán**_

Una lágrima de tristeza recorre la mejilla de la triste Helga pero su enorme orgullo levanta su mano y la hace secar esa gota de sentimentalismo que le provoca un gran dolor

**-BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! YO NO DEBO SUFRIR MAS POR ESTE AMOR, SOY HELGA G. PATAKI Y NO PIENSO LLORAR POR ALGUIEN QUE SEGURAMENTE ME HA VOTADO AL OLVIDO**

Dice Helga mientras su otra mano sujetaba fuertemente su relicario y arroja su diario con una fuerza y un coraje muy grande

**- YA NO QUIERO, ME NIEGO A SENTIRME ASI, TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS PERO ESTO ESTA MATANDOME POCO A POCO DESDE ADENTRO! ARNOLD P. SHORTMAN ESPERO QUE DESDE DONDE ESTES SEAS EL CHICO MAS DICHOSO CON QUIEN TU HAYAS DECIDIDO AMAR POR QUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO …..YA… YA YAAA NO SUFRIRE POR TI!**

Decía Helga con una enorme tristeza y exaltación por más que quería gritar prefería morder la manga de uno de los suéteres de su armario para evitar dejar escapar sonido alguno, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas tan dolorosas que conmovían al más fuerte, vencida, cansada y decepcionada salió de su closet caminando hasta su cama , y se lanzo hacia ella, no acomodo su almohada ni si quiera tapo su frágil cuerpo con la delgada sabana solo se quedo ahí abrazándose a sí misma , en silencio, con un dolor puro y profundo en su corazón, ahí hasta sus ojos se cerraron llenos aun de lagrimas cayendo en un profundo sueño

"**(¡!)" **

_**Solo te ee ohh**____**  
**__**las huellas que quedaron son solo espinillas**____**  
**__**y no tengo que crear la misma semilla**__**  
**__**no tengo por que cederte**____**  
**__**yo no quiero pedirte nada solo pon tus labios sobre mi espalda**__**  
**__**amarte duele**____**  
**__**amarte duele**____**  
**_

Dentro de la cabeza de Helga un Sueño se lleva a cabo, ahí está ella sola caminando en una enorme planicie obscura, mientras camina a su alrededor pasan fugases recuerdos que tuvo con Arnold desde un simple abrazo de amistad y felicidad que Arnold le dio a ella cuando despertó del sueño donde tuvo la pesadilla con su primo Arniee y sus raros amigos hasta ese inolvidable momento donde juntaron sus labios con en aquella obra escolar

_**Ni el obscuro del pavimento**____**  
**__**ni lo limpio de los suelos**____**  
**__**quita tu verruga que llevo dentro**____**  
**__**no tengo por que cederte**____**  
**__**yo sin ti ya no siento nada**____**  
**_

La rubia continua caminando cabizbaja, cuando choca con una invisible pared que la tumba al piso y que le impide seguir adelante, al sacudir su cabeza y levantar la mirada hacia arriba una gigantesca réplica exacta de la imagen de su relicario está enfrente de ella, al principio la mira con amor, ternura y desesperación , pero…dentro de ella algo le dice que esto no debe seguir y que es ella o sus sentimientos hacia Arnold, algo le dice que desde que empezó a amarlo siempre pareció imposible, con enojo da un fuerte puñetazo a esa enorme imagen y esta empieza a derrumbarse y detrás de la imagen una enorme silueta de una persona, no alcanza a verse claramente quien es, ya que detrás una cegadora luz la acompaña pero claramente se ve que estira una mano a Helga como ofreciéndole un corazón por lo que Helga levanta un ceja en un claro gesto de confusión y cuando está a punto de tomar el corazón de aquella mano un fuerte sonido la toma por sorpresa y la asusta un poco

_**Rómpeme en cachitos bajo la almohada**____**  
**__**amarte duele**____**  
**__**amarte duele**_

_**te duele**____**  
**__**me duele.**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP suena su despertador sin cesar, es de mañana aunque no es un día como los anteriores esta algo obscuro y frio acompañado de una lluvia que golpea la ventana de Helga como rogando entrar a su habitación por lo que el resplandeciente y caluroso sol que suele levantarla no salió y por eso la que la despertó esta vez fue su escandaloso radio

_**Buenos días Hillwood son las 7:00 de la mañana afuera el clima es un completo caos, hay mucha lluvia y el aire sopla como un congelador furioso con un aire frio y muy fuerte , el trafico de la ciudad está prácticamente parado por si la gente que aun no sale de casa para ir a la escuela o el trabajo les recomiendo ir a pie , no es lo más inteligente pero al menos asi no llegaran tarde , asi que mucho cuidado allá afuera y seguimos con mas música en esta su estación favorita: ia parat web-on!**_

_**- Rayos que no puede ponerse peor mi dia? Todo parece ser una conspiración contra mí , aparte de que Arnold arruine mi vida ahora Dios quiere arruinar mis mañanas mandándome diluvios caramba es mejor que me levante, esto podría empeorar ahora de la mano de mi familia y es mejor que me apresure debo ganarle el baño a Big Bob**_

Helga toma una toalla y corre en dirección hacia al baño, para su enorme sorpresa la casa esta tan callada como un cementerio, no había ruido alguno se le hizo algo muy extraño por lo que antes de entrar al baño decidió ir a buscar por toda la casa, busco en la habitación de sus padres y nada lo mismo paso en el ático, la habitación de Olga, el cuarto de trofeos, y nada, hasta que bajo a la cocina y encontró una nota que decía

_**Querida Helga: Deje tu almuerzo listo para que lo calientes en el microondas y tu almuerzo para la escuela está en la mesa a un lado de la estufa..**_

Helga dio una vistazo y tal como decía la nota ahí estaba todo en orden….__

…_**y tu ropa ya está limpia y planchada en el perchero de tu habitación perdona que no te despertara esta mañana es que hay que adelantar algunas de las grabaciones del programa y lleve a Olga conmigo ya que pasare a dejarla a la audición que tiene hoy, tu padre está muy ocupado en el estudio no ha dormido ni comido nada me preocupa solo avísale cuando salgas de casa te quiero querida **_

_**Miriam**_

Terminaba de leer Helga cuando se escucho un fuerte grito…

**-MALDITA SEA!**

Grito Big Bob por lo que Helga corrió hacia el estudio donde se supone estaba su padre, al entrar miro a su papa con la ropa del trabajo aun, se veía cansado y muy irritado, con la barba sin afeitar y el cabello despeinado y con un un bonche de papeles en la mesa y estrujando y rompiendo algunos de ellos, mientras daba golpes en la mesa

_**-QUE PASA PAPA! ESTAS BIEN!**_

Pregunta Helga a Big Bob mientras se acerca a él y pone su mano en el hombro de su padre , mientras dominado por el enojo o tal vez la irritabilidad Big Bob volteo bruscamente y aparto la mano de Helga lastimándole la misma

**-NO NIÑA…. NADA ESTA BIEN ESA MALDITA RATA NICK ME HA VUELTO A VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA ME HA ENGAÑADO HACIENDO QUE LE CEDIERA ACCIONES DE MI COMPAÑÍA A PERSONAS QUE NISIQUIERA CONOZCO! MALDICION!**

_**-LO VEZ CUANTAS VECES TE LO ADVERTI NICK SOLO ESTA CONTIGO A LA CAZA DE TU DINERO BOB**_

**- YA MEJOR NO ME DIGAS NADA NIÑA TU NO SABES NADA DE ESTO ES UN PROBLEMA DE ADULTOS AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ, VE A JUGAR O LO QUE SEA PERO DEJAME SOLO!**

_**- BIEN!**_

Dice Helga pareciendo molesta pero más que nada muy preocupada por su papa,

_**-Maldición esa basura de Nick ya me las pagara ya me las ingeniare para ayudar a mi padre**_

Decía Helga mientras veía y sobaba su mano que aun estaba un poco adormecida por el arrebato de ira de su padre, todo el teatrito le quito 20 minutos de su maratón mañanero por lo que rápidamente se metió a la ducha y se baño lo más rápido que pudo, se puso su ropa para la escuela y termino su desayuno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lista para su día, el reloj marcaba las 7:40 y tocaron a la puerta principal

_**-Debe ser Phoebe….**_

Helga se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era Phoebe quien tocaba la puerta era David quien lo hacía…

**- Hola Helga buenos días!**

Dice David mas mojado que una sopa, tapándose la cabeza con un libro de la fuerte lluvia que caía en la calle y con una sonrisa tan grande que era lo que más resaltaba en esa obscura y fría mañana

_**- Estas loco simplón que tienen de buenos!? Y aun mas como no traes una sombrilla para cubrirte de la lluvia ósea digo que tengas cara de molusco pero no por eso debas estar tan mojado como uno, ven pasa **_

Helga lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo pasar a su casa y lo llevo a la cocina con ella

_**- Haber molusco siéntate aquí deja hacer un poco de chocolate caliente porque seguramente te resfriaras con tal mojada que te has puesto ah y no pienses nada raro eh solo que no puedo dejar de sentir lástima al verte así **_

Pero más que lastima Helga está un poco sonrojada ya que la camisa de David estaba tan mojada que se transparentaba y se pegaba a su delgado y marcado cuerpo

**-NO! No te preocupes Helga no pensaba nada raro **

Dice David mientras le sonríe a Helga quien no puede evitar sonreír ante la expresión del joven que la miraba con ternura mientras Helga le estiraba la taza con el chocolate

_**-OK ok ten, y tómatelo deprisa porque ni siquiera sé que haces aquí y debemos marcharnos a la escuela pero Phoebe aun no viene por mi **_

**-Es exactamente lo que iba a decirte, camino a la escuela Phoebe paso en el auto con sus padres y me pidió que te dijera que faltaría a clases por una emergencia y que te avisara que no la esperaras**

_**-AHH DAVID me hubiera dicho eso deja correr a lavarme los dientes y nos vamos apresúrate con ese chocolate que no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela**_

Helga subió rápidamente y David quedo en la cocina bebiendo el dulce y caliente chocolate que le supo más rico que cualquier cosa que hay probado en su vida, claro preparado a manos de la chica que tanto le gustaba era normal, mientras tanto En un rayo Helga ya bajaba las escaleras completamente lista para salir

_**- Bueno molusco terminaste? Ya vámonos!**_

David tomo en un rápido trago toda la taza quemándose la lengua mientras Helga ponía su mano en su frente y moviendo la cabeza pero riendo al ver la situación del chico

_**-Bueno David deja de alegrarme la mañana y ya vámonos que de por si ya es muy tarde **_

Helga tomo una sombrilla del armario y de paso solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta del estudio donde estaba su padre

_**-Papa…ya me voy a la escuela….te quiero nos vemos**_

**-SI si si lo que sea niña ya vete….**

Dijo Big Bob sin siquiera voltear a donde estaba Helga, ella se aparto de la puerta y camino un poco desanimada hacia la entrada donde ya estaba esperándola David

**- Helga todo esta bien? **

La mira David con una expresión algo triste

_**-SI todo está perfecto nada que te importe y no me mires con esa cara molusco!**_

Le dice Helga mostrándole molestia por lo que David la abrazo fuertemente de una forma como si el mundo se acabara mañana; La cabeza de Helga le hizo recordar los abrazos que Arnold llego a darle los cuales fueron eufóricos y espontáneos pero muy especiales para ella aunque nunca fueron dados con el cariño que Helga esperaba recibir de Arnold , sus problemas con Arnold y con su padre se olvidaron aunque sea de momento entre los brazos de David quien sin dejar de abrazarla con una mano acariciaba su suave y rubio cabello y le decía

**-Todo estará bien**

Helga estando a punto de devolverle el abrazo y a punto de soltar una lagrima ese orgullo salió de nuevo para darle una fuerte bofetada imaginaria y regresarla al mundo real, por lo que ella volvió en si y empujo a David hacia atrás

_**-OYE QUE DIABLOS TE PASO EH AMIGO! , que te dije con eso de querer pasarte de la raya, sabes que esto se acabo caminaras solo a la escuela no me importa si te mojas de nuevo ahora sal de mi casa molusco**_

David se levanto y apenas dando el primer paso afuera la intensa lluvia se dejo caer encima del pobre chico que se alejaba caminando mientras Helga aunque enojada no podía dejar de mirarlo

_**-ARGHHHH me odiare por esto….**_

Decía Helga entre dientes y corriendo detrás de David

_**- Ok molusco solo te hare el favor de acompañarte por que te vez patético cuando estas mojado además de nada habrá servido que me acomidiera a darte ese chocolate caliente si te mojaras de nuevo **_

Helga acerco a David junto a ella abrió su sombrilla y camino junto a David en medio de la embravecida lluvia, David siendo lo más discreto posible no podía apartar la vista de Helga mientras a Helga todo lo recordaba a Arnold ambos se concentraban en las cosas que distraían sus mentes de todo incluyendo el largo camino a la escuela

David pensaba…

**-"Rayos la tengo justo aquí a mi lado se ve tan hermosa el día de hoy, bueno que digo para mi todos los días se ve hermosa con esta lluvia parece una sirena salida del agua y el cielo parece llorar su ausencia fuera del mar viéndola caminar por esta fría calle, que idiota soy , que estoy pensando? Que tiene que ver el cielo con el mar? Rayos …ok ok David deja de pensar en tonterías antes de que arruines este momento con Helga, no importa que no pase nada hoy , solo disfruta caminar junto a ella, otro día ya tendrás una mejor oportunidad " **

Mientras el chico hablaba consigo a Helga también le pasaba lo mismo

_**- "Rayos por qué? Porque no puede pasar ahora como aquella vez que tome esa "poción de olvido" hecha de jugo de uva , aquella vez solo porque me lo plantee pude olvidar mi amor por Arnold un rato pero ahora es muy difícil , todo me recuerda a el y el momento en que nos besamos en San Lorenzo esta estúpida lluvia , el verla caer y escuchar como choca contra el piso es exageradamente parecida al sonido de las cascada donde estuve con mi amad….digo con Arnold …Grrrr me pone furiosa no poder olvidarme de el solo me lastima ese idiota cabeza de balón me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mismo apuesto que debe estar con otra chica a la que también la hace parecer un zombi"**_

En un rápido vistazo vamos hacia las calurosas selvas de Centroamérica , nos acercamos a una linda y pequeña pero confortable choza donde vive la familia Shortman, pero la puerta principal está cerrada con una letrero de "No molestar" pero eso no importa, esta la ventana donde podemos echar un vistazo , nos acercamos y detrás de la delgada cortina que cubre la ventana se puede apreciar a tres personas dentro corriendo como locos de un lado a otro , son Arnold , Miles y Stella que desde que Arnold les dio la sorpresa a sus padres de que encontró aquella extraña planta que necesitaban para la cura de esa enfermedad que azota la región han estado trabajando muy duro y sin descanzo para descubrir la cura, llevan 4 largos días, turnándose para dormir ,y comer experimentando con diferentes combinaciones y haciendo todo tipo de pruebas, al correrse la voz en toda la región Arnold ha pedido a la escuela algo de tiempo para poder auxiliar a sus padres por lo que se le he dado permiso de faltar a la misma solo con la condición de ponerse al pendiente de los apuntes diarios ,pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Shortman ninguno de los resultados parece funcionar ,solo están acompañados por un grupo de mariposas enfermas con las que experimentan los posibles antídotos y por un pequeño computador que guarda los informes de todas las muestras y les notifica sobre si la formula neutraliza la enfermedad , pero para su mala suerte el computador no deja de decir , "ERROR NO EFICAZ" algo desanimados los padres de Arnold se sientan ya rendidos por el cansancio mientras Arnold mira un tubo con las hojas de la planta que encontró y se pone algo furioso toma el tubo y no puede evitar un momento de amargura

**- AAHHHH! CARAJO YO PENSE QUE CON ESTA PORQUERIA ERA SUFICIENTE Y NO SIRVIO PARA NADA!**

Lanza el tubo contra las demás muestras que rompen y caen sobre la mesa

**-Arnold ya basta que te ocurre! **

Le dice miles tomándole la mano y mirándolo y diciéndole

**- Esto no se hará de la noche a la mañana hijo, debes aprender que algo tan complicado puede tardar mucho tiempo incluso tu madre y yo pudimos equivocarnos con nuestros estudios y a lo mejor hace falta algo más que la planta que encontraste, entiéndelo hijo ahora cálmate y limpiemos este desastre ok amigo?**

**- Ok papa lo siento mucho**

Miles puso su mano en el hombro de Arnold mientras Stella se levanto de donde estaba y abrazo a Arnold y mientras estaban todos juntos detrás de ellos el líquido de todas muestras se derramaba en la tapa de muestras del computador cuando una notificación los hizo voltear a los tres al mismo tiempo

"**MUESTRA COMPATIBLE COMPLETANDO PROCESO DE FINALIZACION"**

Los tres corren y toman algo de la muestra final y hacen las pruebas en un grupo de mariposas que casi ya están rendidas ante el virus, después de administrarles un poco del medicamento como si fuera una milagro empezaron a revolotear como si apenas salieran del capullo pronto los tres tomaron las notas, el computador y las muestra finales y salieron como un rayo de su hogar en camino hacia el pueblo pero hasta ahí perdemos la vista para regresar a Hillwood donde 2 chicos caminan juntitos pero no revueltos cubriéndose debajo de la sombrilla pensativos y sin decir palabra alguna , el camino se hizo más corto de lo habitual tal vez sea por el trafico que está completamente detenido a lado de ellos , o tal vez sea el clima que hace el camino menos pesado o tal vez los pensamientos de ambos los hace pensar en todo menos en el camino , cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraban frente las puertas de la escuela pero Helga al intentar empujar la puerta estrella su cara con la misma, se levanta furiosa y en sus eufóricos arrancas dice

_**- Estúpida puerta que pasa con ella no se abre!**_

**- Hazte a un lado Helga esto es cosa de hombres jajaja solo debes jalarla con mucha fuerza asi mira**

Dice David mientras toma la manija de la puerta y empieza a jalar con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose hasta colorado del esfuerzo cuando de pronto "SWIFT!" David arranca la manija de la puerta y cae hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza, Helga se cruza de manos y algo llama su atención mientras David se levanta aguantando las lagrimas y sobando su cabeza

_**-Buen trabajo Einstein mira ya se porque no podemos abrirla aquí hay un letrero.. "Se suspenden las clases por el mal tiempo atte. Director Wartz" QUE! No hay clases rayos de haberlo sabido no hubiera salido de la cama Arggghhh!**_

Dice Helga mientras David empezaba a balbucear

**-Hel… Helga?**

_**-Que pasa?**_

**-Bueno no creas que quiero aprovecharme de la situación ni nada y no quiero que me lo tomes a mal pero no te gustaría salir conmigo?...DIGO! sé que es un mal momento pero digo tenemos el esto del día libre …que …que me dices?**

_**- Uhhmm ni loca viejo jajaja!**_

Le decía Helga al chico que rápidamente cambio a una expresión de decepción, pero Helga _pensaba __**-"Bueno pues de hecho no quiero ir a casa el ambiente debe estar muy nervioso con mi papa ahí , por cierto se me ocurre una buena idea"-**_

_**- OK David saldré contigo solo con 2 condiciones, primera, necesito de tu ayuda para que me ayudes a resolver un enorme problema y segunda que después de que me ayudes y salga contigo no te pongas meloso conmigo e intentes propasarte por que te juro que si lo haces te despedirás de tus dientes amigo, estás de acuerdo?**_

**- CLARO QUE SI HELGA!**

Dice el chico brincando de felicidad y abrazando a Helga, mientras esta lo aparta con una bofetada

_**- Hey viejo que acabo de decirte? Bueno como sea, ahora démonos prisa el día es perfecto para lo que tengo en mente así que vámonos ya tenemos mucho que hacer **_

Helga corre, mientras David se va detrás de ella y en medio de la lluvia desaparecen

Esta historia continuara….

Bueno amigos como vimos Helga se ha equivocado y ha pensado que Arnold no ha escrito porque se ha olvidado de ella, pero nosotros ya supimos el porqué de la demora de las cartas del rubio esta súper ocupado ayudando a sus padres a terminar la cura , que en la que por cierto gracias a sus arranques adolescentes terminaron descubriendo, ahora por el momento no sabemos a dónde se dirija Arnold allá en San Lorenzo, pero mientras tanto otro que esta de suerte es David quien por azares del destino tendrá todo el día para estar con Helga ayudándola en qué? No sé, pero esperen el próximo capítulo y lo sabrán , estén pendientes esto apenas comienza

Saludos su amigo Yenko VXR


	9. Chapter 9

**Que tal mis amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo Yenko VXR, de Nuevo trayéndoles otro episodio de mi fic de " Los Patakis"**

**Lamento mucho la demora y por no actualizar la historia, pero debido a uno que otro problema en la secu, aparte de eso el trabajo esta pesadísimo y dos que tres cosillas por ahí que me quitan el tiempo XD, ya no me quedaba mucho para escribir aunque diario le añadía poquito, bueno pues sin nada más que decirles les dejo este capítulo y espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, ya saben cualquier, amenaza, saludo, critica, opinión, consejo o lo que ustedes me quieran poner será bienvenido =)**

**Les agradezco a todos mis amigos de fanfic que dejan su review y me dejan uno que otro saludo de vez en cuando y a mis chicos del grupo de Facebook gracias por recordarme seguir escribiendo como Clarisa, Hillary, Gwendolyn, Citlali entre los muchos otros que me quitan el sueño para seguir escribiendo ¬_¬ jajaja y en especial a una niña muy fresa que no quiere hacer su facebook para unírsenos porque simplemente no le llama la atención las redes sociales XD tu muy bien! Por no decir que es mi acosadora favorita jajaja ya sabes Isa como se te quiere ;) **

**Bueno se acabo mi momento cursi y ahora sí, sin quitarles más de su tiempo les dejo la historia besotes chavales y al fic! **

**El tema que usare en este fic es el de**

**1.- Hombres G- Si Yo No Tengo A Ti**

**2.- Pink Floyd- Wish you were here**

**Ya saben pueden reproducirlo a esta señal (!) digo solo para darle un poquito de vida a la historia aunque ustedes pueden leerlo con sus canciones favoritas ;)**

El pueblito de San Lorenzo, pequeño pero bonito y dichoso lugar, aunque limitado de enormes rastros de civilización, como por ejemplo gente corriendo por todos lados, autos corrompiendo el ambiente en el que circulan, goza de muchas cosas como electricidad que permite a las computadoras de una péquela papelería donde los chicos después de la escuela suelen ir a distraerse, para jugar , escuchar música o chatear con parientes y amigos que viven en tierras enormemente distantes, así como una escuela mixta, un enorme mercado donde se puede comprar hasta lo que no es necesario, una iglesia donde se agradece los grandes placeres de la vida que nos otorga el todopoderoso de allá arriba, un servicio postal donde cierto chico rubio es muy conocido, y hasta una estación de policía, todo esto dirigido por un justo sistema político que se dirige desde la alcaldía justamente ubicada enfrente de la plaza central en donde la gente suele reunirse para pasar un rato agradable con su pareja o familia, pero es justamente ahí, en la alcaldía, donde esta historia, la historia de cierto chico rubio con cabeza de balón se lleva a cabo, él y sus padres acaban de descubrir la milagrosa cura que podrá hacer que ese horrible virus que aterroriza a las personas que viven en zonas más internas de la selva, los llamados ojos verdes; Ellos planean con ayuda del gobernador poder conseguir que la cura pueda ser fabricada en masa para las miles de personas que habitan en las entrañas de la selva y que están sufriendo por dicha enfermedad, la familia Shortman espera fuera de la oficina del gobernador para poder hablar con él.

**-Enserio no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado**

Dice en tono eufórico y emocionado Arnold.

**-"Hayamos"? Pero si fuiste tú y tus hormonas adolescentes las que descubrieron la cura hijo, jajaja de no ser por ese arranque no se hubiera descubierto la cura**

Le decía Miles a Arnold mientras Stella también hablaba con el.

**-Así es Arniee, tu padre tiene toda la razón el que merece llevarse el crédito de todo esto eres tú, aunque la cura haya sido descubierta por accidente jajaja**

Rie Stella mientras abraza a Arnold y el rubio recarga su oído en el estomago de su madre.

**-Jajaja valla creo que no somos los únicos que brincamos de felicidad, miren el bebe está muy inquieto o debo decir mi hermano, porque estoy seguro que es niño, y hablando de esto, que nombre planean ponerle al bebe?**

**-Bueno Arnold lo hemos pensado mucho y creo que le pondremos…**

Dice Stella mirando a su esposo quien parecía estar de acuerdo con cada una de las palabras de su linda esposa cuando son interrumpidos por una mujer.

**-Disculpen? Miles, Stella y Arnold Shortman?**

**-SI SOMOS NOSOTROS!**

Se levantan rápidamente los 3 de su asiento.

**-El señor gobernador Rogelio esta esperándolos en su oficina**

**-Muchas gracias señorita, andando familia!**

Dice Miles mientras toma de la mano a Stella seguidos por el alto y bronceado Arnold.

**- Buenas tardes tomen asiento…. valla valla, pero si es la familia Shortman! A que debo el honor de su visita mis queridos amigos?**

Pregunta un alto y algo robusto hombre no mayor de 40 años, con un elegante traje, expresiones imponentes y de piel morena.

**-Sr. Gobernador estamos aquí para traerle buenas noticias, lo que ha pasado es que hemos descubierto la cura para el virus que azota a las tribus que habitan en las entrañas de la selva! **

**-Se refiere a los ojos verdes señora? VALLA! Escuche rumores de que ustedes estaban trabajando para encontrar un antídoto para la enfermedad y mírense, ENHORABUENA MIS AMIGOS MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR EL HALLAZGO! Y bueno si ustedes ya hicieron todo el trabajo en que puedo ayudarles yo?**

Pregunto el Gobernador a la familia Shortman…

**-Bueno señor usted sabe que no contamos con los recursos necesarios para producirla en masa ya que es muy amplia la población de los ojos verdes y solo tenemos este pequeño frasco con el antídoto lo cual es obvio no alcanzara para no más de 10 personas**

Le decía el joven rubio al gobernador, el gran hombre llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla y comenzó a pensar…

**-Uhmmm saben que amigos déjenme hacer unas llamadas, yo que quisiera ayudarlos con su petición pero los recursos económicos de la alcaldía están limitadas…. Pero…miren déjenme hacer un par de llamadas y regresen más tarde, ustedes déjenlo todo en mis manos **

**-Muy bien señor le agradecemos toda su ayuda y estaremos aquí por la tarde, nos retiramos, con su permiso **

Dice Miles mientras estrecha la mano del gobernador y el y su familia salen de la alcaldía.

**-Bueno familia pues solo queda esperar un milagro pero estoy seguro que el Señor Rogelio nos ayudara…YAAAAWWNNN!**

Dice miles y luego da un enorme y largo bostezo.

**- Veo que estas exhausto cariño y no es para menos llevamos días sin dormir casi nada y bueno los tres nos merecemos un largo descanso que dicen si vamos a comer algo aquí al pueblo, y después de comer nos vamos a casa, nos damos un baño y nos vamos a dormir no les parece buena idea chicos?**

Dice Stella mirando a los 2 rubios.

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo mama muero de hambre así que demonos prisa**

Y así los 3… bueno los 4 shortman caminaban por las calles de la plaza de san Lorenzo, admiraban lo bellas y relucientes que son la aceras y las calles del bonito pueblo, cuando al pasar frente a la oficina de correos un hombre mayor barría la fachada del establecimiento cuando al notar que venía Arnold tomo una posición como poniéndose en guardia mientras Miles y Stella le saludaban

**- Buenos días don José **

**- Mmm buenos días señores, buenos días Arnold **

Dice agachándose a mirar las manos del rubio las cuales nota están vacías.

**- Y dime hijo que ha pasado contigo que llevas casi 1 mes sin traer nada de cartas es acaso que has discutido con tu amiguita de Hillwood?**

Decía el señor José con sarcasmo y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que la cara de Arnold se puso pálida, un nudo se amarraba en su garganta, las manos le temblaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban.

**- Oh dios mío…Helga…**

Dijo Arnold en lo que apenas sonó como un murmullo.

**- ADELANTENSE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! **

**- Pero Arnold… **

Dijo Stella mientras era detenida por Miles quienes vieron a Arnold correr hacia el otro lado de la calle y alejarse.

**- Déjalo Stella, seguramente tiene algo muy importante que hacer, tus sabes cosas de chicos, hagamos lo que nos dijo adelantémonos y vallamos pidiendo algo de comer **

**- Ok amor…seguramente sabes que se trae entre manos mi bebe verdad, seguramente debe ser algo relacionado con chicas cierto Miles?**

**- No no para nada, además yo que no sé nada sobre chicas ERMMM y….que andaría metiéndome en su vida amorosa ERMMM! Claro si es que Arnold tuviera una jejeje… mejor vámonos ya mi amor **

Dice Miles tomando a su esposa del brazo y llevándola en sentido opuesto al que corrió Arnold mientras recordaba la charla sobre chicas que tuvo con su hijo días atrás.

Arnold corría a toda velocidad, la máxima que sus piernas podían darle, y en pocos minutos de haberse separado de sus padres llego justamente al lugar que buscaba, la papelería donde tenían sala de computadoras con conexión a internet, entro al establecimiento y se dirigió hacia la encargada del local.

**- Buenos días señorita podría utilizar una computadora **

**- Claro toma la número 7 **

**- Bien muchas gracias**

Arnold tomo la computadora que le asignaron y rápidamente inicio su sección en su correo electrónico y apretando fuertemente sus puños, no pudo evitar exaltarse por acertar en lo que ya esperaba ver, todos los contactos de su correo en especial el de Gerald al que esperaba encontrar estaban desconectados, pero al mirar la bandeja de entrada se su correo electrónico había demasiados mensajes empezó a leer solo de paso los asuntos de los mensajes por fecha, osea de abajo arriba

"Hey Arnold como va todo",

"Como estas viejo ya van 8 días que no sé nada de ti todo bien"

"Arnold que pasa amigo ya son 3 semanas que no se de ti por favor contesta"

"Viejo me preocupas avísame si todo bien"

"Amigo Phoebe me comento que Helga está muy mal"

Arnold se detuvo en este último mensaje, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo

_**-"Que tal Arniie soy Gerald, oye viejo que pasa contigo ya llevas demasiado tiempo sin conectarte , solo quiero saber si tu estas bien, amigo no quiero alarmarte y esto no es mucho de mi interés pero Phoebe me comento el otro día que Helga no sabe nada de ti en lo que ya va casi para un mes, dice que Helga le dijo que dejaste de mandarle cartas y que se sentía muy mal porque tal vez estabas ocupado en otros "asuntos" bien amigo no sé exactamente que te traigas con Pataki pero bueno yo no diré nada a nadie pero si estás bien y ya has leído mi mensaje solo avísame porque todos acá estamos algo preocupados por ti , saludos amigo y enserio contéstame lo mas pronto que puedas"**_

_**Gerald…**_

Arnold solo trago un poco de saliva y comenzó a responder el mensaje.

_**-"Hola Gerald perdón por preocuparlos , pero me había ocupado con mi padres para buscar la cura para el virus de los ojos verdes, la cual ya conseguimos, ahora solo falta que nos ayuden a producirla en masa para los ojos verdes ya que solo conseguimos hacer un poco de la cura con mucho esfuerzo , yo estoy muy bien y enserio era tanta mi preocupación y desesperación por ayudar a mis padres que estúpidamente se me olvido enviar mis cartas a Hillwood, ahora solo quiero decirte que todo está bien por acá y que tal vez cuando reparen el avioneta de mis padres valla a visitarlos, mientras tanto quiero pedirte un favor amigo, por favor coméntale a Phoebe que le diga a Helga que no he mandado nada por los motivos que ya te dije pero ahora más que nunca desearía estar con ella sobre todas las cosas, ya con esto dicho te quedara más que claro notar que siento algo por Helga así que por favor mientras tanto no le digas esto a nadie más y prometo estar más en constante platicando con ustedes, cuídate mucho amigo…**_

_**Arnold **_

Arnold termino por enviar el correo a Gerald y se dispuso a marcharse sin dejar de sentir el enorme peso de haberse olvidado de las cartas para Helga, mientras pagaba a la encargada de la papelería pensaba…

**-"Conociendo el carácter de Helga me pregunto cómo estará, se que tal vez con esto ella puede odiarme y hasta tal vez ya me mando muy al diablo, ojala y espero me este equivocando en eso, porque ahora la extraño más que nunca y tengo una ansía muy grande de volver a verla, con tan solo pronuncias su nombre mi corazón se vuelve loco y miles de sensaciones me recorren el cuerpo"**

"UFF" exclamaba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y caminaba por la acera en dirección por donde se fueron sus padres, mientras en su cabeza pasaban miles de recuerdos con Helga, un automóvil negro le seguía de cerca y pronto le alcanzo.

**- OYE… JOVENSITO!**

Gritaba una rubia y hermosa mujer enfundada en un traje negro y con gafas obscuras que a pesar de su actitud áspera y fría hacia bombas con una goma de mascar que tenía en la boca

**- Si? dígame?**

**-Eres Arnold Shortman ¿?**

**- Uhmm…si en que puedo ayudarle**

Dice Arnold con un poco de titubeo en su boca extrañamente los gestos y de hecho el rostro de la extraña mujer le recuerdan a Helga

**- Mira niño Necesito que vengas conmigo, me envía el gobernador Rogelio dice que es de suma importancia que usted y su familia se presenten lo más pronto en la alcaldía estoy aquí para llevarlos hasta allá y… QUE TANTO ME MIRAS EH?! **

Exclama la mujer con signos de estar molesta y Arnold solo responde con una sonrisa de nerviosismo

**- No nada es que me recordó a alguien que conocía pero sabes amiga mis padres no están conmigo necesitaríamos ir por ellos fueron a comer algo muy cerca de aquí **

**-Amiga? Muchachito igualado… bueno da igual anda sube que no tenemos tiempo que perder**

**- Jajaja ok**

Responde Arnold mirando a la linda pero extraña rubia del auto en el que se estaba subiendo

**- Bien dime a donde fueron tus padres?**

**-Si siga derecho yo.. yoo le diré por donde**

Decía Arnold tartamudeando era sorprendente el parecido que esa mujer tenía con Helga que el rubio se puso muy nervioso es que la similitud era tanta, la forma de la cara, el cabello rubio y esa actitud arrogantemente divertida no podía pasarlas por alto, durante el camino la mujer solo sentía la mirada de Arnold quien la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa

**- Que tanto me admiras si se puede saber mocoso?**

- Bueno lamento si la incomodo pero ya le dije usted me recuerda a alguien a quien conozco, es que con el debido respeto que se merecen ambas, son muy parecidas hasta en los gestos y en la forma de hablar

**- Ah cierre la boca molusco**

**- Je je molusco…así me decía ella…**

**1.-(¡!)**

Decía Arnold en un murmullo y jugando con sus dedos, mientras miraba hacia la ventana y recordaba a Helga molestándolo e insultándolo todo el tiempo, era tanto el tiempo alejado de ella que ya extrañaba ese acoso al que ella lo sometía desde el día en que la conoció, las cartas que él le enviaba eran para tener a Helga contenta y al pendiente de él , pero para Arnold eso no era suficiente, no podía dejar de sentir una hueco enorme en el estomago cada vez que terminaba esas cartas con un " Te amo y siempre pienso en ti…Arnold"

**Yo no tengo nada que me haga sonreír**

**nadie que me abrace fuerte y me haga feliz**

**no tengo nada que hacer**

**no tengo por qué vivir**

**no tengo nada de nada,**

**si no te tengo a ti.**

**Sólo quiero que estés cerca de mí.**

**Yo no tengo a nadie sobre quien escribir**

**nadie que se enfade, nadie con quien discutir**

**no tengo nadie con quien intentar sobrevivir**

**no tengo con quien bailar descalzos por Madrid**

**Si yo no te tengo aquí**

**si no estás cerca de mí**

**si no me besas me abrazas**

**qué será de mí sin ti**

**si yo no te tengo aquí**

**para qué quiero vivir**

**si yo no te tengo... a ti**

**Si yo no te tengo aquí para qué seguir**

**para qué escribir canciones a quién quiero mentir**

**para qué "Un par de palabras"**

**"Te quiero" y "No lloraré"**

**para qué todas esas lagrimas**

**que caen sobre un papel**

No eso no era suficiente, el con todas las fuerzas del mundo deseaba querer dejar las cartas a un lado y correr a lado de Helga para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaba; Claro pueden amarse demasiado, claro pueden extrañarse con un ansia terrible pero fue decisión de Arnold quedarse en San Lorenzo con sus padres y ayudarles a buscar la cura para los ojos verdes, no era una decisión de la que se arrepintiera pero debía afrontar la realidad y alejarse del amor de su vida por quien sabe cuántos años,

**Si yo no te tengo aquí**

**si no estás cerca de mí**

**si no me besas me abrazas**

**que será de mí sin ti**

**si yo no te tengo aquí**

**para qué quiero vivir**

**si yo no te tengo... a ti**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**si yo no te tengo a ti**

**si yo no te tengo a ti**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**para qué quiero vivir**

**si yo no te tengo... a ti**

Todas esas divertidas discusiones y esa curios rivalidad que habían demostrado en algunas ocasiones pero solo para reírse al último de ellas ya que aunque Helga a veces fuera muy molesta con sus bromas y burlas, eran las únicas cosas con las que se acercaban y enganchaban cada vez mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo y sin que Arnold se diera cuenta lo habían enamorado , pero él vivía demostrando que no sabía nada ya que eran circunstancias para las que aun no estaba listo, solo por el hecho que era una situación que tendría que hacerlo que madurar aun más de lo que ya era pero tal vez decidió darle rienda a esas emociones y hacerle frente a la madures una vez que decidió escuchar a su corazón y corresponder a los sentimientos de Helga ese día debajo del sol de San Lorenzo

**Na, na, na...**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**Na, na, na...**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**Uh...**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**(Si yo no te tengo a ti)**

**Si yo no te tengo a ti**

**...Si yo no te tengo a ti **

PAM! Un leve golpe con una bolita de goma de mascar lo hizo volver al mundo real y apartar la vista de la ventana.

**- Oiga que le pasa?**

**- Que me pasa a mi? Más bien que le pasa a usted joven llevo llamándolo casi 5 minutos y no me respondías! **

**- Bueno ya tiene mi atención que quiere?**

Dice Arnold un poco irritado mientras la mujer sonreía al ver al chico molesto.

**- Oye chico se supone que me dirías a donde ir y en lugar de eso andas por las nubes, bueno ni hablar, con la descripción que me dieron esos parecen ser tus padres, no es así?**

Dice la rubia mujer señalando a los padres de Arnold quienes estaban sentados en una mesa de una pequeña cafetería.

**- SI son ellos! Aguarde aquí por favor voy a traerlos**

**- Faltaba más molusco tal vez quisieras que también fuera a traerlos de la mano hasta aca **

Dice la mujer con sarcasmo mientras le sonreía a Arnold, el rubio a toda prisa corrió en dirección a sus padres

**- Bueno Miles ese es el nombre que te gusta para el bebe?**

**- Si amor ese me pareció perfecto, se llamara….**

**-MAMA! PAPA!**

Dice Arnold recargándose en la mesa y lógicamente interrumpiendo a sus padres.

**- Arnold tardaste menos de lo que pensábamos, espera en un momento pido algo para ti mi cielo**

Decía Stella.

**- No mamá nada de eso estoy aquí porque el gobernador Rogelio envió a una persona por nosotros, dice que quieren que estemos haya cuanto antes lo de mi comida déjalo después, vamos es hora de irnos! **

**- Pues en marcha el deber nos llamaAAYYYY!**

Dice Miles quien era sacado de su heroica posee por Stella quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**- Que inconsciente eres Miles, tu ya has devorado 3 platillos y una jarra de jugo mientras Arnold tiene el estomago vacio, y el está en pleno desarrollo así que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que el coma algo!**

**- No mama enserio debemos irnos esto es de mucha importancia, mejor yo como algo cuando lleguemos a casa pero démonos prisa y no hagamos esperar a la señorita que nos está esperando en ese auto**

**- Ayy Arniee ojala no te enfermes mi pobre bebe bueno, ayúdame a levantar a tu padre del suelo ya que con mi enorme estomago no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo jeje.. **

**- Ok anda papa levántate mama es ruda verdad? **

**-Ouch, si pero solo cuando le conviene**

Decía Miles mientras se sobaba la cabeza y Stella lo miraba con unos ojos de "mejor te hubieras quedado inconsciente".

**- Que dijiste Miles?!**

**- NO NADA CARIÑITO MEJOR SUBAMOS RAPIDO AL AUTO Y VALLAMOS A VER PARA QUE NOS NECESITAN**

Decía Miles sonriendo y agitando las manos para evitar volver hacer enojar a su linda esposa mientras tanto la mujer que conducía el auto y que lo veía de lejos solo puedo cruzarse de brazos , levantar una ceja y decir.

**- Que familia tan extraña…**

En menos de los que tardaron buscando a Miles y a Stella la joven y rubia mujer estaba llegando a las afueras de la alcaldía donde el gobernador Rogelio ya los estaba esperando con una multitud de personas y reporteros centrando su atención en el auto que llegaba.

**- Bueno señores aquí es donde yo me despido les deseo mucha suerte **

Dice algo cortante la joven mujer que conducía el auto en el que viajaban

**- Si señorita muchas gracias por todo **

Dice Miles adelantándose a bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta a su esposa

**- Bueno molusco supongo que también es hora de decirte hasta pronto ahora ya bájate de mi auto que tengo muchas cosas que hacer**

**- Jeje ok solo una pregunta… cual es su nombre?**

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia niño ahora ya márchate**

Arnold solo le sonrió a la mujer rubia mientras bajaba del auto y una vez que el rubio se bajo este , el auto se fue

**- Bueno ni hablar **

Decia Arnold mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a la calle cuando se escucho un auto acercarse y una voz suave pero con un tono rudo le llamaba

**- Hey Arnold! **

Grito la mujer que acababa de dejarlos afuera de la alcaldía mientras Arnold apenas giraba la cabeza para "saber" quien le hablaba solo para ver la reacción de la chica….

**- Que?**

**- Soy Isabella, mi nombre es Isabella**

**- Quien?! **

**- Isabella zopenco! Ese es mi nombre y bueno grábatelo bien molusco porque tal vez algún día de estos puede que nos volvamos a ver… nos vemos Arnold**

Dicho esto Isabella se alejo en el auto y Arnold se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus padres con una sonrisa en la boca

Mientras la familia shortman subía por las escaleras que los llevaban a las puertas de la alcaldía la gran cantidad de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos y las multitudes de gente hacia escándalo al verlos pasar e idolatrando a Stella , Miles y Arnold, los reporteros con micrófono en mano hacían preguntas y algunos otros tomaban fotos a la familia

**- Y dígannos como lo lograron Sr Shortman? **

**- Cuales fue la fórmula milagrosa para la cura?**

**- Cuanto tiempo les llevo hallar la cura?! **

**-Es cierto que harán un viaje al extranjero para producir en masa el antídoto Sra Shortman?**

Eran algunas de la las preguntas que le hacían los reporteros a la familia quien prácticamente estaba rodeada, cuando de pronto los reporteros fueron apartados por un enorme hombre

**- Bien amigos no más preguntas podrán hacer las que quieran después ya que tengo que hablar con esta familia de genios, vengan conmigo por favor amigos**

Era el gobernador Rogelio quien se dirigía con los Shortman hacia su oficina

**- Muy bien amigos tomen asiento por favor, ahhhh pues bueno señores espero que todo esto se lo tomen con la mejor cara del mundo pero para nuestra mala suerte lamento decirles que soy el portador de malas noticias señores…**

Arnold y sus padres se miraron entre ellos al mismo tiempo…

**- Pero de que se trata Gobernador, díganos por favor! **

Decía Miles algo exaltado mientras Stella y Arnold se miraban y luego volteaban a ver con preocupación al gobernador el cual tenía una cara que no parecía nada alegre

**- Bueno la razón por la que los mande llamar es para decirles que el presidente y gobernadores de otros estados me han dicho que no contamos con el presupuesto suficiente para producir en masa el antídoto para los ojos verdes y que no pueden ayudarnos en eso ya que es una fuerte suma de dinero la que se necesita invertir como para laboratorios, pruebas y científicos para poder producir más del antídoto…**

Stella se levanto de su asiento exaltada…

**-Pero como!...tanto esfuerzo invertido y tantas horas de trabajo para nada! No nos sirve el antídoto si solo algunos ojos verdes están curados necesitamos ayudarlos a todos, son miles de personas incluidos niños los que viven ahí y se encuentran enfermos! DIOS MIO POR QUE! **

**- Señora Stella tranquilícese por favor bueno el asunto por el que los llame aun no acaba y es lo más importante que quería decirles **

**- No nos torture más díganos de que se trata gobernador!**

Decía Arnold mirando al poderoso político

**- Pues para nuestra fortuna no todo está perdido **

**- QUE! **

Dijeron Stella, Miles y Arnold al mismo tiempo al escuchar las palabras del sr Rogelio

**- Pues nuestro presidente hablo de el hallazgo de la cura con el presidente de los Estados Unidos y este último le dijo que el con mucho gusto nos ayudaría a producir más de la cura a cambio de que ustedes le ayuden a terminar con un brote de influenza que apareció en algunas importantes ciudades y condados de América, el se ofreció incluso en pagarles el viaje en avión en primera clase con todo y hospedaje en el hotel que ustedes decidieran! ACASO NO SON ESAS BUENAS NOTICIAS AMIGOS JAJAJA! **

Los Shortman estaban pasmados, sencillamente no sabían cómo reaccionar con esa noticia, si saltar de alegría o llorar de felicidad, por lo que el único que salió del shock emocional fue Arnold gritando y haciendo escándalo.

**-GENIAL MAMA..PAPA! ESCUCHARON ESO , NOS VAMOS A ESTADOS UNIDOS SABEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA! **

Su madre dejo escurrir una leve lágrima que su esposo seco con un beso y un abrazo, al fin tanto esfuerzo y dedicación podrían curar ese mal que tanto daño ha hecho y al que al final podrán ponerle fin.

**-Pues ya me escucharon chicos es hora de que se vallan a hacer sus maletas y a despedirse de sus amigos ya que su vuelo sale por la noche para que estén llegando a primeras horas de la mañana a los Estados Unidos. **

Dice el Sr Rogelio mientras Miles y Stella le estrechan la mano y Arnold le hace una afirmación con la cabeza

-** Sr gobernador es usted una persona maravillosa enserio no tenemos como agradecérselo**

Dice Miles al gobernador

**- Para mí no es nada mis amigos ahora ya váyanse, solo por favor no demoren mucho con la cura es de mucha importancia que lleguen con ella lo más pronto posible **

**- Bien señor enserio muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros y estaremos de regreso lo más pronto posible **

Dice Stella mientras todos salen por las puertas de la alcaldía, Miles se da la vuelta y se dirige a su familia

**- Bien chicos ya lo oyeron debemos ir a empacar y a resolver nuestros pendientes antes de irnos, sabes Arnold ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea que fueras a tu escuela a darles la noticia que regresaras a Estados Unidos, y tal vez puedan darte una carta para que te dejen estudiar allá el mismo grado que estabas tomando aquí**

**- No es mala idea papa entonces yo me voy a la escuela y ustedes adelántense a la casa los veré en un momento, debo despedirme también de mis amigos y decirles todo lo que paso**

Dice Arnold mientras se aleja corriendo en medio de la plaza de San Lorenzo mientras en su cabeza de balón no deja de pensar **" Al fin…al fin volveré a verla , AL FIN VOLVERE A ESTAR CON ELLA , HELGA , MI DULCE NIÑA EN SOLO HORAS ESTARE CONTIGO OTRA VEZ** " piensa mientras corre en ese caluroso día en dirección a su escuela

_**Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hillwood **_

Al contrario del soleado y brillante día que vive Arnold en San Lorenzo, en la ciudad de Hillwood continua la helada lluvia de esa delgadita pero fría que te cala hasta los huesos, en medio de ella van a paso apresurado Helga y David quienes tienen una interesante conversación

**- Y enserió lo crees David? Por culpa de ese zopenco de Nick mi padre podría irse a la quiebra y lógicamente eso influye mucho en su estado de ánimo porque para Big Bob nada es más importante que el dinero, rayos como quisiera que no fuera así. Digo, se que en estos tiempos tiene mucha importancia el dinero y esas porquerías, pero no es para que se la pase haciéndole amargo el día a su familia por eso no lo crees?**

David baja la velocidad del paso mientras mira a Helga y se dirige a ella

**- Mira Helga al decir verdad tu padre tiene mucha razón de estar molesto ya que alguien en el cual deposito mucha confianza lo traiciono de la forma más baja, pero bueno sin que te lo tomes a mal tu padre debería saber que en esta vida el dinero no lo es todo, en lo personal detesto a la gente que es así de material, pero sabes esta vez solo por tratarse de tu padre te ayudare a resolver su problema**

**- Jajaja por favor tu!? No eres más que un pubertisimo soñador! Que puedes hacer tu? **

Le dice Helga con ese acento despectivo con el que siempre se refiere a las personas

**- Pues mira cariño seré un puberto y lo que quieras, pero tengo una capacidad increíble cuando se trata de buenas ideas, mira iré a ver a algunas personas mientras tanto tu ve y convence a tanta gente del vecindario puedas, pero para que sepas que decirles debes escuchar atentamente lo que te voy a decir…. Ehmm pero no puedo decírtelo aquí…**

**- Oh vamos viejo y ahora con que vas a salir!? **

**- Pues mira hace frio, está lloviendo y me han dado ganas de beber un chocolate caliente con una rebanada de pie de fresa uhmm que dices? Yo invito y ahí te explico todo te parece bien "Geraldine"?**

**- Jaja valla bobo tu no pierdes el tiempo eh, que buena excusa para salirte con la tuya de querer salir conmigo, pero está bien vamos pero solo porque me muero de vergüenza al caminar contigo por la calle y también debo aceptar que hace frio, jaja oye cuando quieres de verdad tienes ideas buenas **

**- Ya vez te lo dije cuando se trata de buenas ideas soy el mejor preciosa**

Le dice David a Helga mientras ambos se sonríen pícaramente se miran directamente a los ojos y acercan sus rostros lentamente cuando antes de que pudiera pasar algo, rápidamente Helga empuja a David, el chico de tal empujón suelta la sombrilla que los cubría a ambos y cae de sentón en un enorme charco de agua

**- Jajaja…Y una cosa si te digo Einstein, si vuelves a llamarme Geraldine recibirás algo más fuerte y vergonzoso que eso eh! **

Le dice Helga mientras termina de reírse guiñándole uno de sus hermosos ojos azules y ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo

**- Ahhh!... jaja ok ok ya entendí, sabes creo que dejare de hacerlo…solo cuando deje de ser una molestia para ti GERALDINE! **

**-ARGG! YA VERAS ESTUPIDO ESTA VEZ SI ESTAS METIDO EN UN PROBLEMA SERIO**

Le dice Helga a David mientras ella sonríe y soba su puño en alusión a querer matar al tipo a golpes mientras este corre en dirección a la cafetería esquivando y corriendo de Helga que ya mas que querer golpearlo solo parecía estar jugueteando con él, ambos parecían 2 niños pequeños, riendo, saltando y corriendo en medio de la tupida lluvia, en ese día nublado día que cubría a la ciudad de Hillwood solo ellos 2 parecían darle color a ese día tan frio y gris, ambos se alejaron de ese lugar canturreando y divirtiéndose, mientras tirada en el suelo la sombrilla de David fue arrastrada por el viento a su suerte

_**Un poco más tarde De vuelta en San Lorenzo**_

En el patio de la escuela de san Lorenzo donde Arnold tomaba sus clases, estaba repleto todos los alumnos de la escuela ya sabían la noticia de que Arnold y su familia habían descubierto la cura de el virus que acechaba en la zona principalmente donde habitan los ojos verdes, en el centro de la gente estaban los maestros del chico rubio junto con el director de la escuela, los amigos de Arnold y claro también estaba ahí Arnold, quien recibía en sus manos una carta para que pudiera cursar el grado que estaba estudiando en una escuela de los Estados Unidos

**- Bien joven Arnold le hago entrega de este documento, con el podrá seguir estudiando en una escuela de America sin necesidad de volver a recursar el grado que estudia actualmente y también le hago una enorme felicitación por haber encontrado una solución para ponerle fin a esa terrible enfermedad, dicho esto a nombre de todos mis compañeros maestros le deseo toda la suerte del mundo en su viaje al extranjero **

Decia el director mientras sus amigos festejaban a Arnold y varias chicas de la escuela lloraban y gritaban el nombre de Arnold al ver que este se iba ya saben en esa escuela él era el primer centro de atención de las chicas y de sus celosos novios, de entre una de esas chicas salió Ángela quien aparto a los amigos del rubio haciéndose espacio para llegar hasta él, una vez que lo tenia de frente, lo abrazo… no más bien lo estrujo al grado de casi levantarlo y le dio un largo y fuerte beso en los labios, el rubio solo se quedo pasmado con ojos desorbitados y sintiendo como resbalaba por su frente una larga gota de sudor frio mientras un largo **"-OOOHHHHHHHH"** de toda la escuela se dejaba escuchar, acto seguido Arnold se separo lo mas gentilmente que pudo de Angela y esta le entrego una carta y se hecho a correr mientras continuaba llorando, la escuela se quedo pasmada viendo correr a la enamorada chica acto seguido el mejor amigo de Arnold en San Lorenzo, Miguel, rompió con el silencio de toda la escuela refiriéndose a Arnold

**-Bueno amigo supongo que esto es un hasta luego, no quiero verme muy cursi así que mejora ya llégale de aquí jajaja y cuídate mucho todos te estaremos esperando**

Le decía mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro a Arnold y este solo le sonrió a todos sus amigos…

**-Claro chicos esto es un hasta luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré de vuelta para verlos otra vez dejen la cursilería de lado y denme un ABRAZO GRUPAL AMIGOS! **

Y todos sus amigos abrazaron a Arnold al grado de parecer un tipo de emparedado humano

**- Muy bien chicos ya basta deben dejarlo ir aun tiene que ir a prepararse para su viaje y tal vez tenga más pendientes que hacer, buena suerte Arnold y esfuérzate mucho**

Le Dijo el Director y este se despidió por última vez de todos y salió de la escuela con la carta de Ángela en una mano y la hoja que le dio el director en la otra al salir subió a su bicicleta dirigiéndose hacia su hogar a toda prisa, claro no podía dejar de sentirse un poco inquieto por ese beso tan precipitado que le dio Ángela, un sentimiento de vergüenza con un poco de culpa acosaba a Arnold porque aunque tú no lo creas los únicos labios para el que el chico quiere guardarse son para los de su querida Helga Pataki

**-Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, es mejor que me apresure para irme de aquí lo más pronto posible y llegar a Hillwood estoy ansioso por verlos a todos de nuevo…**

Pensaba Arnold pedaleando lo más rápido posible para hacer sus maletas y marcharse junto con sus padres

_**2 tazas de chocolate y 2 rebanadas de pie y un plan en curso mas tarde en Hillwood….**_

En el edificio de los localizadores Big Bob justamente en la sala de juntas, está el malvado traidor de Nick Vermicelli con un montón de tipos a los cuales les ha vendido las acciones y los derechos de la compañía de Bob Pataki, todos los empresarios están sentados en una larga mesas y ríen junto con Nick por la mala pasada que este le jugo a Big Bob, el muy infeliz de Nick hace bromas de mal gusto sobre Bob y saca una botella de champagne para celebrar la venta de las acciones de la compañía

**- Bien señores es hora de celebrar y firmar algunos documentos donde se haran propietarios de esta importante compañía así que por favor saquen sus bolígrafos y….**

Nick guarda silencio junto con los demás empresarios que estaban sentados a la mesa con él y poco a poco se dejan escuchar voces de protesta y a alguien hablando con un megáfono

- **LOCALIZADORES BIG BOB NO SIRVEN, QUEREMOS NUESTRO DINERO SON UNA COMPLETA BASURA! **

**- Escucharon eso?**

**- Dijo que los localizadores no sirven?**

Dicen los empresarios entre ellos cuando Nick se levanta de su asiento y abre una de las ventanas del edificio y grita a la gente de abajo

**- Oigan por que tanto escándalo, que rayos está pasando aquí**

**- "Queremos nuestro dinero de vuelta, estos celulares son defectuosos y no sirven", **

**-"Asi es mi establecimiento depende mucho de la comunicación y con estas basuras mi negocio se desmoronara", **

"**-Si hay que demandarlos para que nos devuelvan nuestro dinero y nos paguen el tiempo perdido" **

"**-SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO"**

Protestaba la gente esperando la respuesta de Nick

**- Pe.. Pero de qué rayos hablan?... nosotros no tenemos garantía así que no nos molesten que no ven que estamos tratando de hacer un importante negocio?**

Nick cierra la ventana y al voltear ve las caras de los empresarios los cuales se nota claramente están molestos por los reclamos de la gente, con mucho nerviosismo y sudando a chorros se dirige a los ejecutivos

**- Créanme no se qué rayos sucede, si somos los lideres en ventas y en calidad esto debe ser algún error menor de la fabrica y les aseguro que…**

**- SEÑOR VERMICELLI! **

Lo interrumpe una señorita que es la secretaria de Big Bob

**- Ahora no Jane no vez que tenemos una junta muy importante!**

**-LO SIENTO SEÑOR PERO ENCIENDAN EL TELEVISOR Y CAMBIEN AL CANAL 7 RAPIDO!**

Nick enciende el televisor de la sala y en el canal que le indico la secretaria de Bob y cuando vio lo que había en pantalla estuvo a punto de infartarse

**- Buenas tardes Hillwood soy su conductora Miriam Pataki y antes de todas las divertidas actividades que tenemos para esta tarde, hoy está con nosotros mi querido esposo Robert Pataki mejor conocido en el mundo de la comunicación y la telefonía como "Big Bob" querido mío buenas tardes es un placer tenerte aquí**

**- El placer es todo mío Miriam, al decir verdad llevas alrededor de 3 años en este programa y jamás me habías invitado y mírate con ese maquillaje hasta pareces menor de 40 años jajaja **

Exclama Bob con algunas risas seguidas del público y mientras tanto Miriam le aventó unos ojos a Bob como "diciéndole la que te espera al llegar a casa"

**- Ehmm si Bob…bueno pasando a otro tema cuéntanos que puedes decirme de la actual situación que pasa tu empresa , nuestras fuentes nos dicen que en estos momentos hay miles de persona afuera de tu compañía** **exigiendo su dinero de regreso por que tus equipos son obsoletos y no duran funcionando más de 1 mes!**

**- 1 MES! **

Exclama un los ejecutivos mientras todos voltean a verlo y luego regresan su mirada al televisor

**- Bueno Miriam no es algo que a mí me preocupe, veras esa compañía ya no es mía, hace meses que mi "Buen amigo" Nick Vermicelli adquirió los derechos de esa compañía y ahora es el responsable de la fabricación y garantía de todos los equipos, así que es algo que no me quita el sueño**

**- PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA DICIENDO ESA MALDITA RATA MENTIROSA SI JUSTAMENTE LOS PAPELES LOS FIRMO HACE DIAS ATRÁS! ESTO DEBE SER UNA TRAMPA O ALGUN TIPO DE CONSPIRACION SEÑORES NO CREAN LO QUE VEN! **

Dice Nick sorprendido por ver la poca importancia que Bob tenia sobre sus hombros haciéndolo a él como único responsable y sintiendo las miradas furiosas de los empresarios mientras tanto Helga también entra en escena televisiva y anuncia

**-Bueno señores ahí lo tienen si tienen un localizador "Bob Pataki" obsoleto y quieren desmembrar al gusano de Nick miembro a miembro en estos mismos momentos está en el edificio de localizadores Big Bob, la dirección y teléfonos se los pondremos en pantalla **

**- Así es amigos, no se queden callados y pidan su dinero! Vamos a comerciales en unos momentos regresamos! **

Acabando de decir esto Miriam la secretaria apaga el televisor mientras se escucha sonar casi todos los teléfonos del edificio sonar y los reclamos de la gente que está afuera del edificio se hacen más fuertes mientras unos de los ejecutivos alza la voz hacia Nick

**- Bueno ya veo que no te pareció suficiente con engañar a Pataki eh, sino que también querías vernos la cara de idiotas a nosotros también, intentando vendernos una compañía que prácticamente se está desmoronando enfrente de nuestras caras, sabes que al diablo con tu contrato! **

Dicho esto el ejecutivo toma su contrato y lo parte por la mitad, seguido por los demás que también rompen sus contratos y se los arrojan en la cara a Nick mientras salen uno por uno de la sala de juntas pero solo uno se detiene y le habla a Nick el cual parecía estar zurrado hasta las patas

**- Aunque me repugnas no puedo evitar sentir algo de lastima por ti así que ten y espero te ayude es un buen abogado…supongo que necesitaras uno muy bueno para enfrentarte a todas esas demandas **

El ejecutivo salió por la puerta y en un acto desesperado llamo a Big Bob por teléfono

**- Tal como lo dijiste es esa rata de Nick quien me llama, shhh esperen…SI diga habla Big Bob Pataki quien llama?**

**- Big Bob, hermano, tienes que ayudarme por favor, tu eres el único que sabe que anomalía pueden tener tus localizadores **

**- Valla que eres descarado Vermicelli , aparte de despojarme de mi compañía ahora me llamas para que te ayude a salir de TU aprieto, pero bueno, creo que hoy me siento bien hasta para ayudar a una basura como tú ,dame unos minutos ya voy para alla , pero antes de eso quiero que hagamos un trato! **

**- Si Bob lo que tú quieras pero por favor debes salvarme de la cárcel! **

**- Quiero que me regreses mi compañía tal como estaba, con todo en su lugar, hasta el mas mínimo departamento y bodega a mi nombre y tal como lo tenía antes de que metieras tus sucias manos en ellas, entendido!**

**- Claro que si Bob todo lo dejare como estaba pero por favor date prisa! **

**- Bien! Dile a mi secretaria que te ayude a preparar el contrato donde diga claramente que me regresas mi compañía en lo que llego allá, nos vemos! **

Big Bob cuelga el teléfono y luego ríe a carcajadas junto con su esposa y la gente del publico que no eran nada más y menos que todas las personas del vecindario como, el sr Green, la Sra Vitello, los huéspedes de Sunset Arms y muchas personas más.

**- Lo escucharon todos, funciono! logramos engañar a ese estúpido de Nick JAJAJA! Y nada hubiera sido posible gracias ti mi querida Olga!**

**- Soy Helga papa…**

**- Como sea…**

**- Pero bueno yo no fui el de el plan padre todo se lo debes a este chico que viene hacia aca, su nombre es David **

Dice Helga mientras ella y David caminan hacia Big Bob y el chico se presenta ante el padre de Helga

**- Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es David y soy amigo de Helga **

- **Hola hijo mucho gusto y dime como fue que se te ocurrió todo esto porque a mi solo Helga me dijo que decir **

**- Bueno señor el plan fue así… mientras yo juntaba a todos mis amigos y conocidos que tengo al otro lado de la ciudad que son todas esas personas que hacen alboroto afuera de su edificio gritando y amenazando a Nick, le dije a Helga que le dijera a su madre que si podrían utilizar el foro de su programa para entrevistarlo a usted ya lo último fue hablar con las personas del vecindario para que se prestaran a ser el publico del programa, también pedimos ayuda se su secretaria quien puso con anticipación la transmisión ficticia en el televisor de la sala de juntas de su compañía y aviso de la misma a Nick fingiendo estar alarmada, y ya para darle el toque de pánico a Nick fue llamar al mismo tiempo a su compañía una vez terminada la entrevista…así que como puede ver todo salió bien **

**- Valla niño pues déjame decirte que tienes mucho cerebro y pues te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste…**

**- Naah no tiene nada que agradecer señor es algo en lo que simplemente tenía que hacer pero bueno con su permiso señor Pataki debo retirarme**

**- Muy bien… sabes me caes muy bien chico y cuando necesites algún favor lo que sea, solo pídemelo aunque te voy a dejar algo muy claro, más vale que de verdad seas amiguito de mi hija Helga no quiero tener que molerte a golpes después de haberme ayudado tanto JAJAJA! **

**- je… je… je… uhmm bueno señor Pataki me despido y espero vernos pronto de nuevo, cuídese y hasta pronto**

Dice David mientras da la vuelta y se va, pero para su sorpresa cuando estaba caminando por la parte de atrás del foro hacia la salida alguien lo detuvo del la mano era nada más ni menos a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse… era Helga

**- Hey Einstein te vas sin despedirte?**

**- Ah lo siento Helga es que bueno son las 6 de la tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa y me imagine que esto podrías llevarlo tu…perdona si me escuche medio egoísta por pensar eso**

**- Ah tranquilo amigo no te preocupes ve a lo que tengas que hacer, pero enserió me impresionaste eh **

**- Ya te lo dije cuando se trata de buenas ideas soy el mejor jajaja**

**-jajaja **

Ambos chicos se rieron, y de momento el silencio se hizo presente, nuevamente el tiempo para ellos se detuvo, cuando algo nació de Helga, esta vez los ojos de Helga tenían una expresión intensa y se fijaron directamente en los del moreno chico, y esta vez ella era la que empezaba a cortar distancia de la cara de David, y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta estaba besándose con el chico, pero como si fuera despertando de un trance Helga se estremeció y al ver lo que estaba haciendo se aparto viendo a David con ojos desorbitados y sonrojada al máximo, el estaba algo confundido ya que de momento Helga le da un beso y 5 segundos después parecía estar arrepentida, sentía como los Azules ojos de Helga le estaban mirando directo al alma

**-** **Helga está todo bien?**

**- No…no David esto no está bien estoy muy equivocada, perdóname…**

Helga empuja de nuevo a David dejándolo en el suelo mientras ella se echa a correr

**- Helga a dónde vas? HELGA!**

Le gritaba David tirado en el suelo mientras Helga se alejaba corriendo y mientras daba la vuelta en una de las paredes del set del programa de su madre se topo de frente con Phoebe

**- Helga que te pasa por que estas tan agitada?**

**- QUE RAYOS…, PHOEBE! QUE HACES AQUI!?**

**-Perdóname Helga es decidí despedirme de ti antes de irme a mi casa pero te vi con David y no pude evitar escucharlos… y verlos**

**- QUE DICES PHOEBE ¡! OSEA QUE VISTE TODO LO QUE PASO!?**

**- Si Helga perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención solo iba pasando e iba camino a preguntarte si de verdad sientes algo por él y sobre todo lo más importante, que paso con tu amor por Arnold?!**

**- No lo sé amiga, créeme enserió que estoy muy confundida en estos momentos tengo que irme a mi casa**

(¡!)

Sale Helga corriendo a toda prisa de nuevo de ese lugar pero esta vez con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y corre tan deprisa como si la peor de sus pesadillas fuera corriendo tras de ella, la lluvia que se había tranquilizado por algunas horas vuelve a caer, pero esta vez mas fuerte que antes, Helga cansada va y se refugia en un callejón que era nada menos que en aquel en el que escribió hace años "Arnold ama a Lila" y de nuevo recuerdos de ese día en el que cometió el error de hacer que Arnold sin querer se fijara mas en Lila

So, so you think you can tell  
**Entonces, entonces Crees que puedes diferenciar****  
**

Heaven from hell,

**El paraiso del infierno****  
**

blue skys from pain.

**Los cielos azules del dolor**

can you tell a green field  
**¿Puedes diferenciar un campo verde**

from a cold steel rail?  
**De un riel de metal frio?**

a smile from a veil?  
**¿Una sonrisa, de una máscara?**

do you think you can tell?  
**Piensas que puedes diferenciar...**

And did they get you to trade.  
**¿Te han traído para negociar**

your heros for ghosts?  
**Tus heroes por fantasmas?**

hot ashes for trees?  
**¿Cenizas calientes, por arboles?**

hot air for a cool breeze?  
**¿Aire caliente por una brisa suave?**

cold comfort for change?  
**¿El confort frio, por el cambio?**

and did you exchange a walk on part in the war  
**¿Cambiaste un papel de extra en la guerra,**

for a lead role in a cage?

**por uno protagónico en la celda?**

**- Oh pero como pude ser tan idiota de nuevo, creí que ya había aprendido la lección la primera vez que te aleje de mi y te orille a amar a Lila por mi estúpido miedo a que el mundo de verdad supiera lo que siento por ti, y ahora estoy segura que si tú supieras lo que acabo de hacer te alejaras aun mas y me odiaras para siempre, aunque realmente fue la misma sensación de sentir que a alguien le importo la que de verdad me orillo a besar a David, ay maldición… Arnold por favor donde estés perdóname….**

How i wish, how i wish you were here.

**Como deseo,como deseo que estuvieras aqui!**

we're just two lost souls  
**Somos simplemente dos almas perdidas**

swimming in a fish bowl

**nadando en una misma pecera**

year after year,

**años, tras año.**

running over the same old ground.  
**Corriendo por el mismo suelo viejo**

what have we found?  
**¿Que hemos encontrado?**

the same old fears.  
**Los mismos miedos de siempre****  
**

wish you were here.

**Deseo que estuvieras aqui**

_**De vuelta en el aeropuerto de una ciudad cercana a San Lorenzo**_

Con maletas en mano y con muchos recuerdos que llevarse, Stella , Arnold y Miles están listos para partir a su país natal para esa importante misión de producir más de su antídoto para los ojos verdes y con ellos está el viejo amigo de Miles, Eduardo, acompañándolos antes de partir hacia Hillwood

**-Lamento que no pudieran irse en su propia avioneta pero lamento decirles que aun no está completamente lista para volar**

**- Ah no te preocupes por eso Eduardo, tendrás mucho tiempo para encargarte de ella, además como podrías dejar pasar la oportunidad de volar en primera clase jajaja**

Diciendole Miles a Eduardo mientras se abrazan y se despiden, mientras Stella también se acerca a el para despedirse

**- Por favor Eduardo mantennos al tanto de cómo se encuentran los ojos verdes pero de todos modos nosotros esperamos no demorar mucho y cuídate por favor Eddy… bueno miles es hora de ir a la sala de espera nuestro avion no tarda demasiado en despegar, Arnold tu también apresúrate, vámonos ya**

**- Si ya voy mama…Eduardo solo quiero darte las gracias por todo y en especial por no mencionar que yo te atrase en el avance que ya llevabas con la avioneta, bueno tu viste como me entro la loquera y quise llevármela el otro día y termine por destruirla je je**

Dice Arnold refiriéndose al dia cuando quiso llevarse la avioneta para llevarle su carta a Helga...

**- No te preocupes por eso Arnold, como dice tu padre tendré tiempo para repararla como es debido y bueno creo que al fin podrás ver de nuevo a esa chica, debe ser muy importante para ti para hacerte actuar de esa forma**

- **JA importante para mi Eduardo? Esa niña es toda mi vida…bueno dejando las cursilerías de lado ed jeje bueno es hora de partir, nos veremos pronto Eduardo adiós**

"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Hillwood en Washington D.C favor de abordar por la entrada 31-B"

**- ARNOLD APURATE YA ES HORA DE IRNOS**

Grito Stella llamando a Arnold

**- ADIOS EDUARDO CUIDATE MUCHO!**

Corrió Arnold por la entrada mencionada junto con su padres y una vez acomodado el equipaje, sentados ellos y listos para despegar hablo el capitán del avión

_**-Buenas noches Señores pasajeros les Habla su capitán se les informa que hay una fuerte lluvia en la ciudad de Washington por lo que despegaremos un poco después de lo programado para evitar cualquier imprevisto, descansen un poco el viaje será muy largo y cansado y pueden pedir lo que deseen la azafatas, hablo su capitán buenas noches**_

**- Oh que mal escucharon! Bueno ni hablar creo que tendré que perder el tiempo en algo, ya se pediré una película y algo para cenar, veré si es cierto que dicen que la famosa comida de avión sabe a rayos **

**- Creo que hare lo mismo a decir verdad este bebe es muy comelón y a cada rato me da mucha hambre, que mas da sea buena o mala también comeré algo..**

**- Bueno no se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir un rato tengo muchísimo sueño y será mejor que no me desvele mucho porque planeo ir lo mas rápido a la escuela de Hillwood para empezar de nuevo mis clases**

**- Si claaroooo tus clases hijo…**

Dice con sarcasmo Miles a Arnold

**- jajaja tu sabes de que hablo, bueno despiértenme cuando vallamos a llegar **

Mas tardo Arnold en pronuncias esas palabras que inmediatamente se quedo dormido

_**Ya de noche en la ciudad de Hillwood**_

Es extraño la lluvia aun no deja de caer es mas hasta llueve mas fuerte cada vez más al igual que pasa con las lagrimas de Helga, que de lagrimas que salían vagamente se han vuelto un rio de cristalina tristeza, mientras llora en la obscuridad de su cuarto, empieza a escribir, pero no escribe poemas en su diario si no lo que parece una carta a la cual ya le incluyo un destinario

"_**Querido Arnold"…**_

_**Que tal cabeza de balón si llegas a tomarle importancia a esta carta por favor lee detenidamente cada una de las palabras que escribo en ella**_

_**Mira Arnold, la verdad te estoy escribiendo para sincerarme contigo. Tal vez esto te suene un poco extraño. Bueno, es muy extraño para mi también. No he hablado contigo una palabra desde hace más de seis años desde ese último beso que nos dimos antes de que decidieras quedarte en san Lorenzo. No tenemos un trato secreto, mucho menos somos novios ni nada por el estilo pero esta última semana me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y no deja de atormentarme la idea de pensar que tenias novia, sin embargo, veo que es injusto para ti esperar que te la pases sin nadie especial.**_

_**Me queda claro que eres un chico muy listo, adorable, y muy simpático, aunque no tengas ningún idea del término "realidad" y seas tan ingenuo y manipulable, bueno dejando eso de lado, Tal vez mientras yo te escribo esta carta, en este preciso momento tu estés mirando las estrellas del cielo de san Lorenzo con alguna chica de Ojos Verdes pero bueno el punto es que si tu leyeras esto te preguntarías ¿Qué rayos es lo que le paso? Bueno, mira… la verdad, ahora sé que es muy difícil estar solo, y que si tienes oportunidad de estar con una chica a la cual quieras amar y ella te corresponda, pues me estoy segura que lo harás tan entregado como sueles ser a todo lo que haces… es decir, estamos separados por miles de kilómetros…**_

_**El punto es, cabeza de balón, que aunque yo estoy segura de que soy la única chica que te ama como tú te lo mereces, no voy a estar… muy… es decir… bueno, no voy a considerar una traición tuya que tu tengas una novia por allá.**_

_**Y es que mira, yo sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos… pero hice algo de lo que de verdad estoy muy arrepentida por que fue algo que hice sin pensar y que salió directamente de mis estúpidos sentimientos lo que pasa Arnold es que… bese a alguien hace unas horas atrás…**_

Helga sigue secando sus lágrimas tratando de serenarse un poco para poder seguir escribiendo...

…_**No fue algo que yo hubiera planeado… no sé como paso… pero lo que si se es que todo fue un enorme error y hablare con este chico mañana para explicarle las cosas, no quiero que el mal entienda lo que hice y quiero retomar a ser la misma ciega de amor incondicional que he sido por ti durante mis 12 años de conciencia y estoy seguro que él también se habrá dado cuenta de eso, por como lo dejé tirado en el suelo… Para describirte ese beso lo di más bien porque hace mucho tiempo que alguien no había estado en las buenas ni en las malas conmigo, y también porque aunque no me lo creas sentí por breve instante como si el tipo al que le di el beso fueras tu, un tipo de esa extraña luz que te acompaña a todos lado lo ilumino a él y ese beso fue como te he dicho un completo error, no sé si al leer esto pueda causarte horror y decepción o lo que más me preocupa y es lo más probable que hagas, que te lo pases por el arco del triunfo, te limpies el trasero con esta estúpida carta y la arrojes a la basura**_

_**No te pido que me perdones ni que me entiendas, solo quiero que sepas lo que hice y que fue lo que me orillo a hacer eso, que no puedo guardármelo en el pecho ni mucho menos pretendo herirte con esto pero solo que a ti no puedo mentirte, aun te amo con la misma intensa llama que encendiste la primera vez que te vi, aun incendias mi corazón cuando te veo en mi mente y cuando leo las cartas que me has enviado me enamoro cada vez mas con mas fuerza **_

**TE AMO ARNOLD Y NUNCA CAMBIARA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI Y SI TU ALGUN DIA LLEGAS A VENIR A HILLWOOD NO TENDRE OJOS PARA VERTE A LA CARA INCLUSO CREO QUE HARIA QUE ME ODIARAS TU A MI ANTES DE QUE YO PUEDA HERIRTE POR UNA TONTERIA COMO LA QUE HICE **

**TE AMO MI ANGEL DE RUBIOS RISOS **

**HELGA…**

Helga puso punto final a su carta y hizo la misma rutina de todas las noches, la doblo perfectamente, la sello con un beso la metió en un sobre y lo cerro muy bien, salió de su habitación caminando hasta la entrada de su hogar con la misma sigilosidad de siempre para no ser descubierta por alguien de su familia, tomo una sombrilla y emprendió camino hacia el buzón de correos, ya un poco más calmada se ponía a pensar en su equivocada acción que ni ella misma se puede perdonar, aunque no es cosa de mucho alarme ella no se perdona haber besado otra boca que no fuera la de Arnold…al llegar al buzón de correos , sin dudar esta vez dejo ir su carta, dio media vuelta y murmuro algo…

**- Hoy no amigo, hoy no…**

Refiriéndose al buzon del correos, al que siempre, pateaba, golpeaba y maldecía para poder sacar esas cartas que le metía para luego sacarles de él y guardarlas con mucha cautela en su armario, una vez dicho esto, siguió su camino a casa y se perdió entre la pesada lluvia de la noche.

…**.**

**- Helga, no sabes cuánto espere este momento…el momento para volver a verte de nuevo, para poder volver a sentir la suavidad de tu piel y el sabor de tus besos, esa ansia de volver a ahogarme en la profundidad de las lagunas azules que son tus ojos y…**

**- Ya cierra la boca y escúchame de una buena vez cabeza de balón! **

**- Que dices Helga no te entiendo?**

**- Es que simplemente estas fuera de lugar, como puedes hablar así de mi , que no te entra en la cabezota que ese beso que te di en San Lorenzo fue algo así como una despedida, tu más que nadie sabes que te odio y que nunca a pesar de lo que haya dicho podre amarte por qué no me agradas en lo absoluto**

**- Pero Helga?!**

**- Ya mejor no digas nada, vete y…. despierta! **

**- Uhmm que?**

**- Que despiertes! , despiertes! DESPIERTES!**

…**..**

**- ARNOLD ES HORA DE QUE DESPIERTES!**

**-QUE!, QUE!...oh rayos todo era solo un sueño, pero parecía tan real que incluso sentí cada una de esas hirientes palabras golpearme la cara **

**- A que sueño te refieres hijo?**

**- No a nada mama olvídalo…que pasa, pro que me despertaste tan de repente**

**- Arnold mira por la ventana Hillwood está debajo de nosotros estamos por aterrizar!**

Al ver la imagen las luces de la ciudad en la obscuridad de la noche los ojos de Arnold se iluminaron y quería gritar de la emoción, faltaba poco para llegar, la emoción se hizo más grande al escuchar una voz por las bocinas del avión

_**- Señores tripulantes les habla su capitán, abrochen sus cinturones y prepárense para aterrizar la ciudad de Hillwood está justo debajo de nosotros.**_

**Pues bien amigos , es más que obvio decirles que Arnold y su familia están por poner los pies de nuevo en Hillwood y que de nuevo volverán a reencontrarse con todas esas personas que dejaron atrás mas no olvidados, pero la pregunta es, ahora que ha pasado todo este problema entre Helga , Arnold y David , que es lo que pasara cuando se reencuentren, quizás todo sean palabras de unos simples y confundidos adolescentes y vuelvan a estar juntos de nuevo o quizás lleguen a tratar de odiarse como dice Helga en la carta que envió Arnold, y hablando de eso , a donde irá a parar esa carta ya que ahora si se enviara a San Lorenzo pero no habrá nadie quien la lea, todo esto descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de mi fanfic , saludos mis amigos los quiero 3 ;)**

**PD: Esta vez tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible colegas lo siento, mucho por hacerlos esperar mucho =s **


End file.
